Attack on Junior
by Juniortheherowriter
Summary: This is the story of when Junior and his friends (some of his friends) travel to a world taken over by human like creatures known as "Titans" and meet a boy named Eren Jaeger and help him save his world along with their friends (do not read if you are knew to Attack on Titan i own nothing)


The June Squad In: Attack on Junior… or something I dunno

Starring: Junior (Me), Jack (Junior's friend), Jenny (Junior's other friend), Jessie (Junior's other friend), CJ the Toon (Cartoon Junior), AJ (Anime Junior) Dark (Dark Junior), Neko the Neko boy (cat neko), KJ the Kitsune boy (Kitsune Junior), Doc J. (Doctor Junior, scientist), Cindy the Toon (CJ's friend), Tom the Toon (CJ's other friend), Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Captain Levi, Jean (which in pronounced John or something), Sasha, Connie, and more… lot's more

This story is a parody based off of the anime: Attack on titan I own none of these characters I only own the OCs and myself, and I would have based this off of the manga but it would take too long since there are more than 50 chapters or issues or whatever since I just did the anime show because it only had 25 episodes (including the OVA episode) so it shouldn't be too long but enough talk let's get into Attack on Junior… I really gotta think of better titles for my stories and remember this is but a PARODY if you see something that maybe wrong or something that never happened in the anime just remember this is a PARODY if you don't know what parody means either look it up or leave

One day in Heroes Mansion there were 9 people standing in a room full of technology four of then looked pretty much the same only a bit different Junior was one of them he wore a blue sweatshirt, blue jeans, short black curly hair, blue shoes, and light blue eyes, CJ the toon was similar only he was a toon and an idiot and Doc J. was also similar only he wore a blue lab coat and as for Dark he was just covered in Dark energy as for the others Jack he wore a green sweatshirt, he had short black spiky hair, and jeans while Jenny wore a red shirt she also wore jeans as well and Jessie wore a dark purple skirt, purple sweatshirt she also had silver long hair and finally Neko looked similar to the Junior only he was white skinned and had black cat ears and a black cat tail and he wore a brown t-shirt and jeans as well so anyway they were in the room as Doc J. was about to show everyone his new invention

CJ: omg this thing is just simply amazing!... what is it?

Doc: this, my friend is: the World Seeker!

AJ: what does it do?

Doc: well this device allows us to find other worlds that we have never been before

Junior: why would we need this? All the worlds have collided

Doc: well Junior I have been doing some research and it turns out all worlds that we've been to have collided so technically not all worlds have been collided

Jack: well whatever, let's fire this baby up!

Doc: alright (pushes some buttons and the giant computer screen shows a new world)

Neko: wow! That's amazing! Isn't it Dark?

Dark: I guess…

CJ: pfft! Emo

Dark: shut up CJ

Jessie: so what world is this?

Doc: I'm not sure but look at this, there is an entire city surrounded by three different walls

Jenny: I wonder why?

Junior: well let's find out! Let's go! Push the button Doc!

Doc: hold on! I haven't put in enough power for a portal to this new world yet so in other words: once we jump in we can't get back, so just wait a little and-

CJ: boring! Let's light this puppy! (Smashes the button)

Then a red portal opens on all the electronics start freaking out

Computer: ERROR! ERROR! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE!

Then the portal began to suck up our heroes but they manage to grabs on to something

Doc: CJ YOU IDIOT!

CJ: don't worry! We'll be fine as long we hang on to- (a machine part hits CJ in the head causing him to let go and fly away toward the portal hitting Neko causing him to let go then they both fly threw the portal)

Neko: AAAHH! Dark help!

Dark: Neko! (jumps after them!)

AJ: I'll go help him! (flies after Dark)

Now there were only five left

Doc: (sees some of his inventions are getting sucked in as well) GAH! My babies! (then whatever he was holding on to snapped and broke then he was sucked in as well) AAHHH!

Junior: DOC!

Jack: sh*t! f*ck! Sh*t! f*ck! (loses grip of whatever he was holding onto then grabs Jenny's legs before he was sucked threw)

Jenny: let go of my legs!

Jack: screw you I can do what I want!

Jessie: (loses grip and begins flying to the portal) EEEHH!

Junior: I gotcha! (grabs Jessie's foot)

Jessie: thanks Junior!

Junior: no pro-

Jack: (who was flying right towards them) look out below!

Jenny: someone catch me!

Junior: oh crap

Then they all get sucked into the portal

Meanwhile in the portal…

Neko: EEK! CJ! Look at what you've done!

CJ: oh come on like this is the first time you've got sucked through a portal that could possibly kill you…

Neko: EEK!

Dark: Neko!

Neko: Dark!

CJ: Dark!

Dark: (punches CJ in the face)

CJ: ow! What the f*ck man!?

Dark: that's for being stupid!

AJ: hey guys!

CJ: su'p AJ

AJ: (punches CJ)

CJ: ow! Oh come on!

AJ: you're an idiot!

Junior: guys!

The gang was all together

Doc: alright now no matter what happens we must stick togeth-

Then they all get zap by some strange red electricity and the all got split up in groups

Group 1: Junior, Jack, Jenny, Jessie, CJ, Neko, Doc

Group 2: AJ, Dark

I know it's uneven but who cares?

All: AAAAAAAHHH!

Meanwhile in the new world there were three teens (or at least I think there teens) where walking and their names were: Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert

Eren: so today we'll be joining the military, you nervous Armin?

Armin: a little but I'll get over it

Mikasa: Eren try not to get into any trouble

Eren: *sigh* Mikasa stop worrying so much about me you're not my-

Then the red portal appeared in the sky!

Armin: huh!? What's that!?

Eren: *gasp* wh-what?

Then guess who came out of the portal… that's right it was group one

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (And yes they were all falling)

Mikasa: *gasp* lookout! (Grabs Eren and Armin and runs out of the way)

Then they all land rough on the ground

Jack: AH! My ass! It hurts!

Junior: son of a bitch! My f*cking back!

CJ: hahaha! *sigh* that was awesome!

Neko: EEEEEKK! (Lands on CJ)

CJ: OW!

Neko: oh! Thanks CJ!

CJ: yeah whatever

Doc: (gets up) so this is the new world eh? Oh wait before we do anything else (punches CJ in the face)

CJ: OW! Why!?

Doc: that's for touching my stuff!

Jack: this place looks like a dump

Jenny: looks like your face

Jack: hey! F*ck you!

Jessie: hey! Stop fighting already!

Neko: wait! Where's Dark?!

Junior: and AJ too?

CJ: I'm sure they're fine

Junior: well let's see if they got any food around here I am starving

Eren: who or what are they?

Armin: I don't know I've never seen anyone like them before

?: HALT!

Junior: eh?

They all looked to see it was a man in some sort of uniform and his face was pretty harry his name was: Kitts Verman

Kitts: STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS!

Jenny: who the hell is this now?

Jessie: could he be a mayor or something?

CJ: no way just look at his outfit!

Junior: is that a skirt?

Kitts: SILENCE!

Junior: why are you yelling?

Kitts: STATE YOUR NAMES AND BUSINESS!

Junior: oh well I'm Junior and this is Jack, Jenny, Jessie, Doc J., Neko and CJ

Kitts: where did you come from?!

Jack: yo mama's place after I f*cked her!

Junior: whoa dude! What the hell!?

Kitts: what!? How dare you mock me?!

Rico Brzenska (Kitts's assistant or whatever): sir? Shall we capture them? Or kill them?

Neko: um did she just say kill?

Junior: over my dead body! (Summons his Styleblade) we're not dying today!

Kitts: what!? Could this be magic!? Men! Ready your guns!

In 2 seconds 10 men and women load their guns and aim at our heroes

Jack: oh sh*t he means business!

*silence*

Kitts:….

Junior:…..

CJ: any year now!

Kitts:… FIRE!

Junior: *gasp*

Then they all open fire

CJ: I got this one! (Jumps in front of Junior and blocks all of the bullets with his body) ouch!

Kitts: what the!?

CJ: my turn! (Takes a deep breath and then fires their bullets right back at them)

Solders: GAAHH! (Jumps out of the way)

CJ: and there goes a bull eye!

Jenny: my time to shine! (Leaps up and summons her weapon: the nitenchucks and begins swinging them around injuring most of the solders)

Kitts: what is this!?

Rico: blades ready!

Soldiers: YAAAAH! (Readies blades and begins chasing after CJ)

CJ: GAH! Oh no! Run away! (Runs away as he gets chased the grabs a nearby and continues running as his arm begins stretching out)

Soldier 1: huh? What the?

CJ: gotcha now ya bastards! (leaps at the solders like bowling pins) HAHA! Fourth hole take your base! Dammit that was terrible!

Solder: HAAH! (heads for Neko and prepares to attack)

Neko: gah!

Jack: (summons his Xblades and block the solder's attack) not so fast there bub! (kicks him in the gut)

Solder: *gag* gah! (drops to the floor)

Jessie: (summons Wiisaber) alright here goes! (swings her weapon around and totally slices up their weapons)

Soldiers: huh!?

Jessie: you should probably run

Soldiers: (run away)

Kitts: you cowards!

?: stop!

Everyone freezes and sees Neko was being held captive by a mysterious boy who was holding a sword near Neko's face

?: drop your weapons or I kill him

Doc: dammit Jack! You had one job!

Jack: hey I didn't see you fighting!

Junior: ggrrr!

?: drop them…

Junior:… dammit (drops weapon)

Then the rest of them dropped their weapons and gave up

CJ: cheater!

Doc: shut up CJ

Kitts: cuff them!

Them they were all in handcuffs

Jenny: this is bullsh*t!

Neko: {*sigh* hopefully Dark and AJ are doing better than us…}

Meanwhile outside the giant wall the red portal appears and AJ and Dark fly out and land perfectly near a forest of giant trees..

Dark: where are we? And where's Neko? Neko!? Where are you?

AJ: Junior! Jack!

*silence*

AJ: guess there not here

Dark: (slams his fist in a nearby tree) damn the idiotic toon!

AJ: yeah he really is an idiot but my guess is that they're probably over at the giant wall that's way over there it may take a while to get there though

Dark: well then let's start walking

AJ: right

So then they both start walking but then they hear giant footsteps coming from inside the forest

Dark: hmm?

AJ: eh?

And then… some giant human like thing crawling on all fours came running at the two preparing to take a huge bite out on them!

AJ: watch out! (grabs Dark and teleports behind the beast)

Beast: ggrrrrr!

Dark: bring it on…

Beast: (begins charging at our heroes)

Dark: (runs at the creature and brings out his dark sword and then chops off the beasts head)

AJ: nice work Dark, what was that thing? A giant?

Dark: couldn't be, (puts away his weapon) giants are bigger and where clothes and they definitely don't walk on all fours

AJ: well whatever it is we'd better get out of here before more show up

Dark: right…

So then they begin walking away until they both sensed something

AJ: huh? Dark? You feel that?

Dark: yes I did but what could it- what the hell!?

What our heroes saw was that the beast was getting back up and growing a new head

Beast: RROOOARR!

And then more human like monsters came out of the forest only most of them were walking on two legs

AJ: Dark! We gotta get outta here!

So then both Dark and AJ began running for the wall as they were being chased by those monsters luckily they were fast runners now let's see how Junior and the others are getting by…

With Junior…

Junior: and we're in jail! Fantastic!

Neko: I'm sorry I got us thrown in jail… I wish I could have done something out there

Junior: it's ok Neko it wasn't your fault, it was CJ's fault!

CJ: alright I get it! Would it make you guys feel any better if I got us some food?

Junior:… maybe

CJ: alright here I go! (squeezes threw the bars and sneaks around for food)

Meanwhile in some kinda conference room or something I dunno

Levi (captain of the survey corps and the once who held Neko hostage): so what do you guys thinks we should do with those brats?

Erwin Smith: well I'm not sure I've never seen anyone like them before…

Pastor Nick: I say we kill them for the sake of humanity! They could be spies for the titans!

Levi: nah it's not possible (takes a sip of his tea)

Oluo Bazado: I don't know about you guys but those are some of the dumbest humans I ever seen in my like maybe they are titans haha

CJ: hey there um where can I get some food for me and my friends?

Oluo: right over there

CJ: thanks pal

Oluo: no problem… wait what the hell!?

CJ: *whistle* (grabs some food) ooh I should also grab some eggs and make a kick ass omelet

Petra Ral: now hold on a second! Who are you!?

CJ: huh? Oh right! How rude of me! Heh, heh I'm CJ the Toon

Erwin: Toon?

CJ: yeah it's short for cartoon but most of us toons prefer to be called toons

Levi:… why are you out of your cell?

CJ: because me and my friends haven't eaten for hours, do you know what it's like to not eat for 7 hours straight?

Petra: that's not that long…

CJ: well I don't know jack sh*t about time!

Hange Zoe: so tell me CJ, tell me more about toons

CJ: well I dunno where to start there's the fact that we can stretch, heal quickly, being masters of disguise, and there's the fact that we can't die

Hange: (quickly grabs CJ's face) you can't die!?

CJ: um no

Hange: *gasp* almost like a titan!?

CJ: a what?

Hange: you must tell me more!

CJ: uumm… I'd love to but (slips out of Hange's grasp)

Hange: huh?

CJ: I gotta go and feed my friends (grabs the food and walks away)

Erwin: hey CJ

CJ: what?

Ewrin: tell your friends we'll see them in court

CJ: um… ok (walks away)

Hange: toons not dying? That sounds awesome! I must learn more!

Levi: calm down Hange

Back in the jail cell

Junior: alright guys from the top again, and a 1 and a 2 go

Then they all started to sing

Jack & Doc: jail

Jenny & Jessie: jail

Junior & Neko: jail birds

All: we're jail, jail, jail, bbiirrrrddsss

Guard: hey be quiet!

Neko: sorry

Guard: oh my god your guys are annoying

Jenny: your just jealous that we can sing and you can't

Guard: keep quiet!

Jack: you are a terrible guard

Guard: how!?

CJ: well for one you let me escape

Guard: what the!?

CJ: (squeezes threw the bars) hey guys I brought food!

Jessie: food!

Junior: alright thanks buddy!

Guard: hey who said you could take that food?

CJ: that Levi guy or whatever his name was

Guard: oh well then… just keep quiet (walks away)

Jack: dick

Junior: so what's on the menu?

CJ: well we can start off by making some sandwiches

Junior: kick ass!

Jenny: you got us some vegetables too right?

CJ: of course I did

*creek*

Doc: hmm?

*step* *step* *step*

*silence*

CJ:… I'm also gonna make some omelets

Jack: kick-

Hange: (slams herself into the bars) HEY!

All: AH!

Hange: hahaha! Sorry did I scare you?

Neko: (hides behind Doc) um a-a little

Hange: awww sorry little kitty, truce? (holds out her hand)

Neko:… um yes truce (holds out his hand and they both shake hands)

Hange: (scratches behind his ear)

Neko: (begins purring)

Junior: wait who is this?

Hange: oh right how rude of me! I am Hange Zoe!

Jack: well nice to meet ya psycho! I mean Hange

Hange: likewise, by the way I heard your singing it was very nice

Junior: oh you heard that huh?

Jack: (takes a huge bite out of some bread) om nom nom… this seems pretty stale

Jessie: so what's going on?

CJ: oh right I forgot to tell ya that I got some good new and some bad news

Jenny: what's the good news?

CJ: we're gonna be set free

Junior: YES! What's the bad news?

CJ: the bad news is that we're going to court

Junior:… f*ck

Hange: alright your all gonna have to were more handcuffs

Jack: double f*ck

Back with AJ and Dark…

AJ: *pant* *pant* *pant* Dark look! The wall!

Dark: finally!

They both finally arrive at the wall

AJ: *pant* *pant*

Dark: you should've just flown if you're tired…

AJ: no, no because that would of wastes most of my psychic energy

Dark: they're coming! Hurry up!

AJ: ok! Ok! (Uses his telekinesis to lift Dark up and fly themselves up the wall just before the monsters could get them and in less than 2minutes they made it to the top) phew! We made it!

Dark: yeah and look at this

Then they both come across a city full of… houses and other buildings like that

Dark: let's look around and see if we can find the others

AJ: right

Then they both jump into the city and once again they land just fine

AJ: alright let's ask around

So for the next 5 minutes they were asking around if they've seen their friends and yet there was no luck

Dark: dammit! Why is everyone here so useless!?

AJ: calm down! Let's just keep on asking

Dark: no! Screw this! I'm just gonna go find Neko on my own!

?: excuse me?

Dark: what the hell do you want?

Hannes (an old friend of Eren's family): my name is Hannes and I couldn't help but notice you were looking for your friends

AJ: uh yeah we are do you know them?

Hannes: well all I know is that there in court right now

Dark: and how do you know this?

Hannes: well four of them looked a lot like you guys I just assumed that you may know them

AJ: well can you take us there?

Hannes: sure I was off duty anyways {not really}

Dark: lazy ass drunk

Hannes: what?

Back with Junior everyone was walking down the hall with handcuffs

Junior: hey wait a sec if we're going to court then why are we in handcuffs?

Hange: well everyone thinks of you guys as a threat to mankind

Jessie: why?

Hange: I'm sure you'll figure all that out once you get inside

CJ (who was on Hange's shoulders and patting her head) bee boop beep bop bo

Hange: CJ you're extremely light

CJ: one of the many wonders of being a toon

Doc: so it's also a wonder that you're not as smart as you should be?

CJ: haha! It's funny you say that cause we're here!

Jack: you don't know-

Hange: we're here

Junior: dammit Jack you keep jinxing sh*t!

Hange: alright you just walk right through this door and your fate will soon be decided, either you will live… or die

Everyone: *gulp*

Hange: haha! I'm just kidding!

Junior: oh ok then, let's go

So then they walk in the room

Hange: actually I wasn't really kidding

Neko: wait what?

Hange: bye! (closes the door behind them)

Junior:… f*ck niblets

Back with AJ they finally made it to the base now all the needed to do was find the courtroom

Hannes: well this is as far as I can take you

AJ: its fine thanks for your help Hannes!

Hannes: no problem if you need anything just let me know ok?

AJ: ok bye Hannes!

Hannes: see ya

Dark: what a drunken prick

AJ: Dark don't be so rude now all we have to do is find that courtroom but where do we look?

CJ: AAAAAAAAAHH! OH GOD! OH GOD! NNNOOOOOOO!

Dark: I say we check where the screaming is coming from…

Back with Junior

CJ: AAAAAAAAAHHH! NNNOOOO!... The eggs are rotten now! (Cries) WWWHHHHYYY!?

Guard: QUIET!

CJ:… *sniff* sorry I just really wanted that omelet

Then a man enters the room from the other side of the room his name was: Darius Zackly… Pfft Zackly haha… *ahem*

Darius: hello everyone let's get started

CJ: nerd!

Guard: kneel down!

Then they kneel down and the guards strap the cuffs onto a metal bar or whatever

Junior: seriously? Is this really necessary?

Darius: yes it is, now for the matter at hand may we have your names please?

Junior: well my name is Junior and this is: Jack

Jack: su'p

Junior: Jenny

Jenny: hey there

Junior: Jessie

Jessie: hey everyone

Junior: CJ the Toon

CJ: (eats eggs then spits them out) BLEH!

Junior: Doc J.

Doc: I am the doctor

Junior: and finally we have Neko

Neko: um… hi

Darius: I see… so tell me are these your weapons? Points to a guard who was holding onto their weapons

Jessie: yes sir

Jack: dude those are ours!

CJ: ha! Jokes on them! You still have those magically berries Junior!

Junior: would you just shut up!?

Guard: hey give me those berries!

Junior: no!

Guard: give them up! (grabs him and forces the berries out of them)

Junior: GAH! My berries have been violated!

Jack: pfft! You do realize what you just said right?

Junior: shut up! Just shut up right now!

Darius: (pounds hand on his desk or whatever) silence please

CJ: (who was next to Darius now) hey may I make a suggestion?

Darius: what is it?

CJ: you should use one of these: (holds up a mini hammer or whatever it is your call them when you're in court)

Darius: what is it?

CJ: I like to call it a hammer, all your do is just slam it down really hard and that will get everybody's attention

Darius: hmm.. well my hand does sort of hurt when I try to get their attention

CJ: then use this (gives Darius the hammer)

Darius: thank you

CJ: no prob (runs back to the post and cuffs himself up then smiles)

*silence*

Pastor:… you mean you could escape at any time!?

CJ: no not at any time, only when it's funny!

Pastor: this is no laughing matter!

CJ: it is to me!

Pastor: how is this funny!?

CJ: if you were a toon you would know but you're not! You suck!

Pastor: why you little-

Darius: quiet please! (Slams hammer)

Then everyone was quiet and they all had their eyes one Darius

Darius: wow this thing does work

CJ: ya! Ha!

Darius: now we have received lots of reports about all of you, the Garrison your statement?

Some guy (not important): yes sir, these seven have mysteriously appeared from the sky the same way the colossal titan appeared back at wall Maria

Everyone but the seven: *chatter* *chatter* *whisper* *whisper*

Junior: a colossal what?

Doc: hold on that was just my invention! We would have made a better entrance but CJ here was stupid enough to break it!

CJ: oh please it was already going to break anyway like all your other stupid inventions

Doc:… I'm gonna murder you someday

Some guy: and once our men fired their weapons CJ the Toon jumped in the way and absorbed the bullets

Hange (whos was on the balcony in the court): so awesome…

Some guy: as for the other has used some mysterious magic to summon weapons and nearly wiping us out thus proving they are not friends of humanity!

Jack: hey! It's not our fault we were just defending ourselves!

CJ: yeah! It was that harry dude! And the nerdy chick!

Some guy: that's not what the reports say…

Jack: f*ck you and your reports dickwad!

Levi: (kicks Jack in the face causing him to bleed from his face)

Junior: HOLY SH*T!

Jack: OW! GOD DAMMIT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Levi: I'm teaching you to know you're place

Jack: I WAS F*CKING KIDDING! (puts his face to the floor) DAMMIT! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! F*CK YOU! GOD DAMMIT!

Levi: (just beats him down)

Junior: {holy sh*t this guy is nuts!}

Neko: hey leave him alone!

*silence*

Levi:… (slams Jack's face to the floor)

Jack: ow… son of a bitch

Levi:… what?

Neko: um… please?

Levi: (slowly steps over to Neko)

Meanwhile with Dark and AJ…

Dark: we have to hurry!

AJ: why?

Dark: I sense Neko is in danger!

Solders: hold it right there!

Dark: ah great…

AJ: Dark you go I'll stay and handle these guys

Dark: fine (runs off)

AJ: it's go time…

Back with Junior's group…

Levi: (kneels in front of Neko) so your Neko correct?

Neko: y-yes…

Levi: so tell me (grabs Neko's cat ears) are these real?

Neko: ah! Ow! Ow! Yes!

Levi: so does that mean you're really part cat?

Neko: yes sir…

Levi: well then there's something you should know

Neko: what?

Levi: (gets up) around here: trainees are treated like dogs

CJ: ha! Jokes on you! Neko's a cat!

Junior: shut up! (Kicks CJ)

CJ: ouch!

Levi: (prepares to give Neko a major beating)

Neko: *gasp*

Levi: (goes for the punch)

But before he could Dark came in and blocked Levi from harming Neko

Levi: hmm?

Neko: Dark!

Dark: touch him and trust me, it'll be the last thing you do…

Levi: and who are you?

Dark: I'm the guy that's gonna kick your ass

Levi:…

Dark:…

AJ: (who just came in) hey guys can't we all calm down?

Junior: AJ!

CJ: hey look at this guy!

AJ: (punches CJ)

CJ: OW! God dammit! I thought we were past all that!

Jack: suck it up CJ! You don't hear me crying about it!

Jenny: are those tears I see?

Jack: shut up!

Darius: who is this?

AJ: ah hello I'm AJ nice to meet you all

Jack: AJ! Buddy!

AJ: my god man! What happened to you!?

Jack: that dick over there! (Referring to Levi)

AJ: huh… I see well what is going on here?

Junior: we're in court

AJ: CJ?

Junior: CJ

CJ: f*ck you!

AJ: don't worry I'll think of something

Darius: alright I think we've had enough time so now I sentence you all for de-

AJ: wait!

*silence*

Darius: what is it?

AJ: what if we to make up for all the damages my friends caused?

Junior: it was self-defense!

Darius: and how to you plan to do so?

AJ: we'll join the military and help you deal with whatever is your dealing with

Everyone: WHAT!?

Jack: bullsh*t!

Pastor: I object! We cannot allow strange beings into our defenses! You could stab us in the back at any-

Levi: go for it

Pastor: what!?

Levi: let them join

Pastor: but why!?

Levi: because there more like idiots then threats

Junior, Jack, Jessie & Jenny: hey!

Doc: I'll have you know that I am a super genius I already got my college degree and everything at the age of 10!

CJ: zzzzzzzz- huh!? What!? What are we talking about?

Levi: I rest my case

Pastor: but you can't be-

Darius: I'll allow it

Pastor: what!? You can't be serious!

Darius: Pastor calm down, mister AJ was it?

AJ: yes sir

Darius: I am allowing you do join, you will follow the rules and to everything we say understood?

AJ: yes sir we understand perfectly, right guys?

Everyone: erm, well…

CJ: I sorta have a schedule…

AJ: right!?

CJ: alright fine!

Darius: very well I now pronounce you all trainees, you are free go

CJ: wait! Say case closed and slam your hammer down twice!

Darius: uh ok, case closed *bam* *bam* hmm that was pretty good actual (gets up and leaves)

AJ: (sets everyone free using his powers)

Neko: yay! Dark! (gets up and gives him a hug) you saved me!

Dark: *sigh* Neko you know how I feel about hugs…

Junior: thanks AJ I don't know what would have happened you didn't come to save us

AJ: no problem

Levi: well let me be the first to congratulate you all

AJ: thank you for helping us out

Jessie: hey don't you hate us?

Levi: no I don't, even though I feel like I should

Jack: then what's with all the hitting!?

Levi: I was just teaching you a lesson

Jack: whatever I'm leaving (walks away) f*cking prick

Neko: so where do we go now?

Levi: you'll want to head over to the registrations so you can get your equipment

Junior: gotcha alright guys let's-

Levi: and just remember

Junior: hmm?

Levi: try anything funny and I'll kill you right on the spot

Junior: um… good to know?

Levi: farewell (walks away)

Junior: *shudder* I just got the chills

Hange: GONGRATULATIONS!

Everyone: GAH!

CJ: good god how did we not notice her!?

Hange: ah haha! Sorry! Did I scare you again?

CJ: you almost gave me a heart attack!

Hange: that reminds me (picks up CJ and stretches him and squeezes him) how do you work? What's your function?

CJ: gerk! I need to breath!

Hange: oh sorry! (drops him)

CJ: ouch

Jessie: excuse but do you know where we can find the registration?

Hange: follow me!

CJ: (jumps on Hange's shoulders) onward to the registration!

Hange: haha! Oh CJ you are such a crack up!

CJ: thank you at least somebody appreciates me!

Doc: shut up CJ

Two minutes later they make it do their destination

Hange: hey could you register these guys for the military? Court's orders

Registration guy: yes commander Hange

CJ: you're a commander!?

Hange: surprised?

CJ: very surprised!

Hange: well I gotta get going see you guys later (walks away)

Junior: bye

Jessie: thanks again!

CJ: something tells me, me and Hange are gonna be best friends

Registration guy: alright you're all set you know you guys are in luck cause we're just taking new recruits all day, now if you'll just make your way outside you can get started on your training

Neko: thank you

AJ: see ya

So 2 minutes later outside all the trainees were there prepared for their first training session Sargent what's his face has already talked to most of the trainees except for our heroes

Sargent (dammit I forgot his name): (walks up to our heroes) you must be those newcomers that everybody's talking about…

Some trainee: (whispers) oh yeah those guys the nearly wiped out those solders

Some other trainee: (whispers) Is it true that they really came the same way that titan did?

Sargent (seriously what was his name?): SALUTE!

As our 9 heroes salute they heard a few chuckles coming from some of the other trainees

Jenny: (whisper to Doc J.) what are they laughing at?

Doc: I dunno

Sargent (seriously the f*ck is his name!?): you all must be newer than I thought

Junior: hmm?

Sargent: why is your hand on your eyebrow?

Junior: oh well back where I come from this is how we salute… sir

Sargent: I see… take a good look at all the other trainees, do you see the difference?

Junior: uumm… oh! I see! (puts his right hand on his chest and his other arm behind his hand and the other do the same) sorry sir! Won't happen again sir!

Sargent: good (moves on to CJ who had his big toony tongue out) why is your tongue sticking out?

CJ: no reason sir I just like sticking out my tongue!

Sargent: but why is it so big?

CJ: this was how I was drawn sir

Sargent:… drawn?

CJ: my mother was a pencil and my dad was a pen you do the math!

Sargent:…. (slams head into CJ's head so hard that CJ literally shattered into a million pieces)

All the other trainees: huh!?

CJ: ouch…

Sargent: remember this: you not a soldier you are not even cattle you are but a worm understood?

CJ: yes… sir…

Sargent: Junior clean up this mess

Junior: sir! Yes sir! (grabs a bucket and puts all the pieces in the bucket shakes it up a little and the pours the bucket out and out came CJ)

CJ: (salutes while smiling)

Sargent: *sigh* idiot (moves on to AJ) who are you?

AJ: I am AJ sir!

Sargent:.. what is your talent?

AJ: erm talent sir?

Sargent: like the idiot next to you

CJ: {jerk!}

AJ: oh well… I have psychic powers

Then all the trainees laughed again

Sargent: silence!

Then they all shut up

Sargent: care to demonstrate?

AJ: um yes sir! (Begins to focus and use his power to lift up a nearby boulder)

All the trainees were pretty shocked even Sargent was a little amused

AJ: (uses his powers to make the boulder fall on CJ)

CJ: uh-oh (gets crushed by the boulder) owf!

Sargent: hmm… excellent (moves onto Jessie) who are-

Jessie: Jessie Alfa sir!

*silence*

Sargent: you didn't let me finish…

Jessie: sorry sir I panicked!

Jack: (sneezes) ah-choo!

Sargent: (looks at Jack)

Jack: {oh sh*t oh sh*t!}

Sargent: (walks over to Jack) who said you could sneeze?

Jack: no one sir! But I just decided to sneeze anyway

*silence*

CJ (who was still un the boulder): mwell he's fmucked

Sargent:… you sneeze- ONLY IF I TELL YOU TOO!

Jack: SIR YES SIR!

Sargent:… very good (moves onto Jenny) and what do you have to say?

Jenny: um… Jenny sir! My name is Jenny!

Sargent: I didn't ask for your name private

Jenny: then what were you asking for? I don't understand

Sargent:… look around you what do you see?

Jenny: uumm…

Sargent: everyone here has respect! Well most of them anyway (looks over to a girl that was running all this time her name was: Sasha Blouse)

Jenny: *gulp* sorry sir!

Sargent: *sigh* whatever (moves on the Doc) what's your story?

Doc: sir! The name is Doc J. I am a super genius scientist!

Sargent: I genius eh?

Doc: yes sir! Brain over brawn as I always say

Sargent: really? Then tell me… (gets up in Doc's face) do you know what to do once a titan grabs you? And then give you the doorway to hell?

Doc: I… I um…

Sargent:… I thought so (moves onto Dark and looks at him)

Dark: (stares back showing that he has no fear)

Sargent:… (just moves on to Neko who was just shivering with fear)

Sargent:… what's with you private?

Neko: n-n-n-nothing s-s-sir!

Sargent: are you afraid? We didn't even get to training yet and already you are shaking

Neko: w-w-well I-I-I-I…

Sargent: if you're scared then why did you join us!?

Neko: b-because I didn't have-

Sargent: what!? Have what private!? Speak clearly private! Why are you here!?

Neko: I don't know sir!

Sargent: was that even a human language!?

Neko: I'm sorry sir! (sheds some tears)

Dark: hey…

Sargent: (looks at Dark)

Jack: oh sh*t

Dark: how about you lay of the kid?

Sargent: what did you say?

Dark: you heard me…

Sargent:…

So then they looked at each other… again…. BADASS!

Sargent:… very well I'll cut you a break cat… for now

Neko: *gulp*

Sargent: alright trainees! That is all for today! Dismissed!

Neko: thanks Dark

Dark: your welcome kid (pats his head)

So then everyone began to leave

CJ: (finally digs himself out) HAHA! FREEDOM! (grabs a rock and try to throw it at AJ but misses and hits Sargent then everyone freezes at the site)

CJ:…

Sargent:… (turns around slowly and stares at CJ)

CJ:… I-

1 minute later CJ was forced to run around the place while carrying rocks

CJ: *pant* *pant* oh god!

Meanwhile over by the cabins …

Jessie: poor CJ

Junior: I know having to carry all those rocks

Jack:… so who's hungry?

Everyone: me

Later at the lunch cabin or whatever our heroes grabbed lunch and were ready to eat

Junior: hey I just realized something

Doc: what?

Junior: how come in the military or something they always gotta have soup or slop?

Jenny: money problems?

AJ: probably, but its good right?

Junior: it's f*cking delicious! (drinks the soup up)

Jack: hey does anyone see that crowd over there?

Dark: what of it?

Jack: I dunno but let's check it out

Dark: pass

Neko: um me too

AJ: well whatever let's check it out

So Junior, Jack, Jenny, Jessie, Doc & AJ go to check it out

Some random trainee: so what did that titan look like?

Eren:… (covers his mouth looking scared or something)

Marco Bott: hey guys let's stop asking him questions, something probably happened to him back then

Connie something (I forgot his last name): oh man I'm sorry buddy

Junior: wait what's going on? What are they talking about?

Jenny: something about titans I guess?

Jessie: what's a titan?

Junior: well forget about that he looks like he had a tough past

AJ: I know that feeling…

Jack: hey check it out a fight!

Eren vs Jean fight!

Eren:…

Jean:…

Then an alarm goes off saying that it's time for bed

Jean:… look I'm sorry buddy, truce? (holds out his hand)

Jack: worst fight ever!

Jessie: shut up Jack

Eren:… yeah truce (slaps his hand away and walks out the door)

Jean: (just smiles)

Jack: boo! You suck!

Jessie: (pulls Jack's ear) I said shut up!

Jack: ow! Ow!

Junior: well I guess we should be heading for our cabins, yo Dark, Neko! Let's go!

Dark: come on Neko

Neko: 'k

So they were all heading for their cabins when there stopped by three teens: Eren, Mikasa, and Armin

Eren: hey you're the guys from earlier right?

Junior:… who is this now?

Jack: I dunno the class clown?

Eren:… um my name is Eren Jaeger, and this is Mikasa and Armin

Armin: hi

Mikasa: hello

AJ: nice to meet you

Mikasa: so where is your toon friend?

Junior: I dunno but he'll be fine

Meanwhile some else around the area…

CJ: *pant* *pant* *pant* (falls to the ground with all the rocks crushing him) *groan* I'm so facking hungry right now, what I woudn't give for some- *sniff* *sniff* (hears someone coming and without hesitation he leaps at 'em) FOOOD!

?: AAHH!

CJ: (puts mouth over the hand of the person and then releases the hand and swallows whatever was in the hand) *sigh* (falls back on the ground) that was delicious!

?: um you just ate a water bottle and a butter knife

CJ: well then that would explain the coma I'm about to have soon but in the meantime who the hell are you?

Krista: hello my name is Kris-

CJ: (gets up quickly) oh my god you are a goddess!

Krista: please I'm not a goddess

CJ: F*CKING GODDESS!

Krista: well any way I was going to give you this bread but-

CJ: (sucks up the bread like a vacuum and swallows it whole) ah! Now if you'll excuse me goddess I'm going into that coma now! (goes into a coma)

Krista: well that was… interesting

Ymir (who was carrying Sasha): I'm not carrying him

Krista: *sigh*

Back with Junior and the gang they were all sitting in front of a cabin

Eren: so you're from another world?

Junior: yep

Armin: wow that's amazing! I didn't even think anything like that was possible!

Jack: well it is and it's awesome! We even kick evil butt every day!

Jenny: isn't it the other way around with you?

Jack: shut the f*ck up!

Eren: and Junior? Why is there more than one of you?

Junior: well it's a long story involving action, friendship, and imagination

Jack: oh my god that sounded so gay

Junior: shut up Jack

Mikasa: so are there more of you?

Junior: yes lots of them actual each with a different look and different personalities, like Doc J. he is a smart person with lots of experience with science

Doc: thank you Junior!

Junior: and AJ the psychic trainer

AJ: ex trainer

Junior: and finally we have Dark, the one that was born from my shadow he's known to be very serious and emo

Dark: whatever

Eren: what about the other one?

Junior: what? Oh right CJ! Where is he anyway?

Krista: right here…

Junior: hmm?

Then Krista arrives carrying CJ

Krista: he's heavier then he seems, and I'm sorry he's kind of in a coma right now…

AJ: CJ the toon everybody

Junior: and finally lastly we have CJ the Toon, the idiot that always seems to get in trouble but he makes up for it with his toon abilities and his trusty frying pan!

CJ: …

Junior: ….. Ok

Jack: well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna hit the hay

Dark: Neko you go too you need sleep

Neko: ok

Eren: yeah I guess we should all sleep

Jenny: ok then *yawn* goodnight guys

Jessie: nighty night (goes with Jenny as Mikasa and Krista follows)

Junior: see ya

The next day everyone was outside again and it was time to learn how to use the maneuver gear

Sargent: Junior!

Junior: sir! Yes sir!

Sargent: where is that idiot toon!?

Junior: he's in a coma sir!

Sargent: how did he get in a coma?

Junior: well he-

CJ (who was falling from the sky): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (lands flat on the ground) ouch!

Junior: um…

CJ: oh yeah!? Well you ducks are cowards anyway! Still beats the military though

Junior: CJ what are you-

CJ: holy sh*t!

Junior:….

*silence*

CJ:… continue

Junior:… what are you doing?

CJ: the ducks!

Junior:… the ducks?

CJ: yeah! Those two evil ducks up there! (points to two ducks in the sky) I stole their loot (holds out some seeds) now they'll probably catch me to get them back!

Ducks: QUACK! QUACK!

CJ: AAHH! OH NO! RUN AWAY! (runs like hell as the ducks chase him)

Sargent:…. Junior?

Junior: he's just an idiot sir

Sargent: I noticed so anyway, today you will all be learning the ways of maneuver gear! Here you will be strapped on to these belts and you will have to use perfect balance if you don't you will-

CJ: AAAHHH! (lands right into a maneuver belt and he had perfect balance) AH-HA! I finally lost those damn ducks! So what are we doing today?

*silence*

CJ:… what? Why is everyone looking at me like I'm crazy?

Sargent:… I can't believe I am saying this but… you pass

CJ:… what?

Sargent: you pass

CJ:… YAHOO! I did! I'm the best!... passed what now?

Sargent: *sigh* today's gonna be a long day…

So everyone was taking the maneuver test some of them made it some of them didn't and one of them was Eren

Eren: (who was hanging upside down)

Jack: haha! Fail!

Next is was Junior's turn

Sargent: are you ready?

Junior: yes sir!

Sargent: set him up

So as one of the trainees was cranking up the belt Junior tried to balance but then failed

Junior: YAAH! (just hangs there) *sigh* dammit

Next was Doc J.

Sargent: what are you doing private?

Doc: just seeing how this equipment works sir!... ok I'm all set! (gets on the belt)

The they cranked him up and Doc was struggling a bit but he succeeded

Sargent: you pass

Doc: Eureka!

Next up was Jenny

Sargent: raise her up!

They did but she failed

Jenny: *groan*

Then there was Jack but he failed too and slammed his face his face to the ground

Jack: OW! Son of a bitch!

And then Neko was up he was trying to get this

Neko: um ah! Oh no!

Dark: (signals him to use his own cat tail for balance)

Neko: oh right! (uses his tail for balance)

Sargent: you pass

Neko: yay!

Dark: good job

And next was AJ who had no trouble at all

Sargent: excellent you pass

AJ: alright!

And next it was Jessie and she did pretty well

Sargent: pass

Jessie: woohoo!

And finally it was Dark's time and he was just perfect he had no troubles at all!

Sargent: you pass Dark

Dark: great I guess

Later that night the lunch room

CJ: look at me! #1! I'm the best!

Jack: CJ's best

CJ: who said that!?

Jack: hahahaha!

Jessie: say have you guys seen Junior or the Doc anywhere?

CJ: *burp* nope!

Meanwhile outside Junior, Jenny, Doc J., Mikasa, and Armin were helping out Eren with the belt

Mikasa: Eren don't worry, just focus and stay on task

Junior: you got this Eren!

Eren: alright! Armin pull me up!

Armin: right!

Then Armin raised him up but before he could have the chance to balance he fell and hit his head hard on the ground

Mikasa: *gasp* Eren!

Junior: holy sh*t dude!

Back at the lunch room

CJ (who was singing): I am like a firework! Show some fireworks make me go boom! Boom! Boom! Just make me go boom! Boom! Booooom!

AJ: oh my god shut up! You're not even singing it right!

Just then everyone else walked in and headed for the table

Jack: whoa dude what happened to you?

AJ: and is that steam coming out of your head?

And no I'm dead serious steam comes out of his f*cking head

Eren:…. I…

Junior: he tried to do better on the belt but then fell and hit his head

Jack: wow that must really sucked

Jessie: the same thing happened to you

Jack: well I didn't make a big deal out of it

Doc: you cried the second we walked in the cabin

Jack: f*ck you jackass!

Eren: I can't believe this is happening! I need to pass!

Armin: why don't we try asking around for some tips?

Eren: that is a great idea Armin! So AJ how did you pass?

AJ: well to be honest I used my psychic powers (drinks his drink)

CJ: but isn't that che-

AJ: (uses his powers to shove some bread in his mouth)

CJ: oomf! (chews and swallows) mmmmm

Armin: what about you Neko?

Neko: oh well I sorta just used my tail for balance

Eren: *groan* how about you CJ? How did you pass?

CJ: pass what!? People keep asking me that! What did I pass!?

Junior: let's try asking some other people

So then they did and they had no luck

Eren: Connie! You gotta have some tips for me!

Connie: oh well sorry Eren can't say that I can I don't know any secrets

Eren: Jean please help!

Jean: sorry buddy no can do besides didn't you say who ever isn't strong enough should leave?

Eren: oh no…

Junior: oh yeah I totally forgot about that… wait when did he say that?

Jack: yeah I don't remember you saying anything like that you just kept rambling on about how you'll kill all the titans

*silence*

Junior: THE F*CK IS A TITAN!?

Later that nice Eren, Armin, Junior, Jack, and CJ were talking with Riener Braun and Bertolt Hoover

Eren: guys do you have any idea about the maneuver gear?

Riener: nope sorry buddy I don't think there are any secrets for the-

CJ: you're useless to us then!

Riener:… um who are-

CJ: the name is CJ the Toon! I'm a cartoon character! My body is almost like rubber and I can't die… unless if ya got dip… DO YOU HAVE ANY DIP!?

Riener: what the hell are you talking about?

Jack: he's retarded

CJ: BLAHAHAHAHA!

Riener: right so anyway I'm sure the Bertolt here can give some advice

CJ: wait what's his name?

Bertolt: my name is Bertolt

CJ: pffftt! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god really!? Oh man and I thought Reiner was a bad name! But that is just priceless! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry! I need some air! (walks out the door and heads over to the others) AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! (puts arm over Doc's shoulder) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Doc: (pushes him off)

CJ: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mikasa: what are you laughing at?

CJ:…. I forget

Dark: idiot

Later that night Eren and the others were walking through a forest

Junior: what are we out here for again?

Riener: just giving our selves some confidence before tomorrow

Junior: ah right

Riener: we're here

Everyone: wow!

Then before our heroes eyes they saw a beautiful lake with the moonlight hitting it was a beautiful site

Junior: so beautiful…

AJ: damn

Jack: and how will this give us confidence?

Riener: you ask a lot of questions don't you?

Jack: no!

AJ: let's just skip to tomorrow

The next day outside Eren, Junior and the others were ready and Eren was up first

Junior: woo! You got this Eren!

Keith Shadis (I finally remembered his name!): Eren Jaeger! Are you ready?

Eren: yes sir!

Keith: begin!

So then Thomas something (I forgot his last name) cranked him and Eren was doing very well and everyone cheered him on!

Junior: yeah! Eren! You're doing great!

Doc: wow! He's really improved!... hmm? (notices something strange about the belt he was using when he finally noticed that it was broken) huh!? Eren wait!

Eren: (falls back and hangs there) what!? No! I was so close!

Doc: um mr. Keith sir!

Keith: what is it?

Doc: (explains that the belt was broken and which is the reason Eren wasn't doing so well today and yesterday)

Keith: hmm… I see (walks over to Eren)

Eren: no! sir please! Give me another chance!

Keith:… Thomas lower him down

Thomas: yes sir!

Eren: ah no…

Keith: your belt was broken

Eren: huh?

Kieth: Doctor J. told me that your belt was broken and it turns out he was right

Doc: heh! Nothing broken can escape my eyes!

Keith: we'll get you to a different belt

Doc: oh sir! I can fix it!

Keith: you can?

Doc: sure! Allow me (grabs the belt and begins repairing it while humming then 30 seconds later he finished) alright that should do it! Try it out!

Then they bring him back and he was doing better than ever

Eren: wow I'm doing it! So do I pass?

Keith:… your fine

Eren: yes! I did it!

Keith: you did good Doctor

Doc: thank you sir, but how did it break? Something like that shouldn't break easy…

After Eren finally passed then Jenny and Jack went up and passed too it was all on Junior

Junior: *gulp*

Keith: are you ready

Junior:… sir! Yes sir!

So then he was raised up he was very nervous but he was actually pulling it off

Junior: hmm? Oh wow! I'm… I'm doing it!

Keith:… you pass Junior

Junior: WOOHOO! Yes! Suck it CJ!

CJ: ah screw you!

Later that day…

Eren: hey Doc!

Doc: yeah?

Eren: thank you for your help I don't think I would've passed if it wasn't for you

Doc: well it was no trouble at all I just love fixing stuff! It's my hobby but I still wonder how it broke… oh well

CJ: we all passed! Oh man let's f*cking party!

Jack: hells yeah!

CJ: grab the streamers!

Jenny: we don't have any streamers

CJ: grab the balloons!

Jessie: we don't have any balloons

CJ: bring in the soda!

Junior: no soda

CJ: at least tell me we have a stereo!

Armin: what's a stereo?

CJ: HAHA! Did ya hear that!? This kid doesn't know what a stereo is!

Jack: HA! Next they'll be saying they don't have any electricity!

Jack & CJ: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mikasa: what is electricity?

*silence*

Doc:… um Eren? What year is it?

Eren: 850 why?

Doc:… we are in… THE F*CKING PAST!

CJ: eh whatever now build us a stereo so we have that party

Doc: I can't CJ! Technology hasn't been invented yet!

CJ:… and that's bad because?

Doc: I will murder you violently!

CJ: go ahead and try!

Doc: I f*cking hate you!

CJ: I love you too Doc

Doc: *groan* what I wouldn't give for my freeze ray right now…

CJ: (points to the sky) incoming freeze ray!

Doc: what? (gets hit in the head with a falling freeze ray) ow! Wait! *gasp* my freeze ray! How did it get here!? I wonder if it still works… (fires it at CJ)

CJ: NO- (gets frozen)

Eren: what was that!? Magic!?

Doc: nope! It's all science!

Junior: does anyone notice that red portal up there?

Doc: what?

Then when they all looked up they saw that the red portal have appeared again and this time it was dropping out Doc's inventions

Doc: GAH! My inventions! (acts quickly and tries catching all and he pretty much succeeds) phew! That was close

But then Doc's giant super computer begins to fall upon him

Doc:… holy sh*t

Just before Doc could meet his end…

AJ: (uses his psychic powers to stop the computer from falling)

Doc: (almost faints)

Then AJ set it down nice and gently

AJ: there you go Doc

Doc: thank you so much AJ! (runs to his computer and hugs it) you saved PC 9000!

AJ: no problem

Eren: so what is it?

Doc: This friend is my super PC 9000! It knows almost everything I need to know and it gives me some math whenever I get bored AJ would you care to demonstrate with me?

AJ: well I used to be pretty good at math so I guess it couldn't hurt to-

Then they all see that the problem was just too impossible, it's so impossible that I can't even show it

AJ: aw hell no!

Doc: come on AJ! You just have to carry the three!

AJ: it's not that simple!

Junior: so shouldn't we get this thing inside?

Doc: but of course let's go!

Jessie: wait what about the por-

Then the portal closes

Jessie: never mind

5 hours later…

Jack: god dammit! My back!

Doc: it must have been heavier than I thought…

Jack: no f*cking sh*t!

Jessie: by the way I hear we're gonna learn about titans today

Junior: finally! We have never got an answer on what a titan is

Armin: oh right well titans are-

CJ: cut to a new scene!

Armin: hey!

Later in some sort of school or whatever

CJ: aw heck no! No one told me I had to go to school!

Doc: shut up and you might learn something

CJ: eat my-

Teacher: alright everyone listen up today you're going to learn how to defeat titans

CJ: boring!

Doc: (shoves paper in CJ)

CJ: (swallows) agh! Paper cut down my throat!

Teacher: anyways…

AJ: (uses his psychic powers to talk to Dark in his mind) {hey Dark}

Dark: {what?}

AJ: {remember when we were outside of the wall? And we ran from those human like creatures?}

Dark: {yes, what of it?}

AJ: {do you think that those were the titans we saw?}

Dark: {possibly I've kept on hearing rumors on titans}

CJ: {hey can I get on this?}

AJ: {what the hell!? How are you doing this!?}

CJ: {I dunno I just go with the flow}

Dark: {well go away CJ}

AJ: …. {You're still here aren't you?}

CJ: {I'm just so bored}

AJ: {GET OUT OF OUR HEADS!} um excuse me sir?

Teacher: yes AJ?

AJ: well when me and Dark got to this world we were outside the wall and we ran into some strange human like creatures, were those… titans?

Teacher: yes indeed they were AJ

AJ: well then I'd like to learn how to kill one because when Dark cut one's head off it just regenerated

Teacher: I see well you see AJ titans are strange and mysterious creatures who mostly appear to be male so their reproducing is unknown

Jack: so what there all gay or something?

Jenny: (pulls Jack's ear) stop being stupid

Jack: OW! God dammit!

Teacher: anyway you say Dark cut off a titans head right?

AJ: yes sir

Teacher: well you see AJ titans have the ability to regenerate any part of their bodies we still don't know but we're still researching it

AJ: that explains it then

Marco: sir! Does this mean titans are invincible?!

CJ: like me!

Doc: (shoves more paper down CJ's throat)

CJ: AGH! God! Another paper cut!

Teacher: fortunately there not

Dark: spill it old man, what is it?

Teacher: (draws a sketch of a titan's neck) listen closely; once you battle a titan always aim for the back of their necks (draws a circle on the titan's back neck)

CJ: wait if Dark cut off its head wouldn't that mean that it-

Doc: (grabs a pencil and erases CJ's mouth)

CJ: mmmhfmfhmfhfhgfmfhgfmm!

Teacher: ok that it is all for today tomorrow you will start your real training

Later that night in the lunch room…

Doc: oh man! I learned so much today!

Junior: what are you talking about? All we learned was about a titan's neck

Doc: it's still good information

Jessie: and I notice you took a sh*t load of notes

Doc: can't be too careful

CJ: mmmfhfgfmfgfmmmm!

Mikasa: what?

CJ: *groan* (grabs a zipper key from his pocket and unzips himself a new mouth) I said that I was f*cking starving! And you kept my mouth shut you A-holes! Do you know what it's like to not have a-

Mikasa: (shoves bread in his mouth) shut up and eat

CJ: (swallows) why does everyone keep doing that!?

Doc: because you're an idiot

CJ: screw you!

Junior: let's just skip to tomorrow this is going nowhere

The next day in the forest

Keith: alright! Good job everyone you have all past your training, all except for the new world comers

Junior: sir! I assure you that we are ready just give us the gear and we'll be-

CJ: (uses his toon abilities to swing across the tree) f**ck maneuver gear!

Junior: CJ! What are you doing!?

CJ: being awesome! (trips on a tree branch and falls through the titan targets or whatever there're called) oh jeez! DOW! DEE DO'H! OW EE! OWA! (bounces back in front Keith)

Keith: what are you doing toon?

CJ: me? I'm passing this mother pucker without maneuver gear!

Keith: oh really?

CJ: yes really! Even my friends here are onboard!

Junior: what? No we're-

CJ: we can do this without maneuver gear!

Jenny: CJ…

CJ: we will ace this test!

Jessie: CJ…

CJ: and also the belts really hurt my-

Junior, Jessie, & Jenny: CJ!

CJ: what?

Doc: you cannot be serious CJ! No one in their right mind would agree to-

Jack: c'mon guys we can do this! We're gonna f*ck the test in the ass!

Doc: oh dear lord no

Junior: Jack

Jack: su'p

Junior: if we fail this I am going to have Doc J. build a time machine, go back in time and punch you and CJ in the face

Keith: alright Junior you and your friends will have 10 minutes to use your skill to strike all the titan dummy's neck

Junior: um yes sir

CJ: we can do it in 9!

Keith: 8

CJ: 7!

Keith: 6!

CJ: 5!

Doc & Jessie: CJ! (grab him and keep him from talking)

Keith: alright you have 4 minutes

Jack: aw bullsh*t!

Keith: what did you say?

Jack: nothing sir!

Junior: alright let's get our weapons out

So then they all summoned their weapons except for Neko cause he didn't have any weapons

Keith: ready?... Set…

Eren: you can do this Junior!

Armin: do your best Doc!

Keith: GO!

Then they were off everyone began climbing up the trees except Doc J. who had something else in mind

Doc: (pushes a button on his remote control and little flying robots came they were called: Razor Bots) fly my beauties! Fly and assist my friends (and they did) god I love being smart

So anyway Junior and the others were climbing the trees

Junior: alright guys! Let's rock!

So then they jumped and swung around the around

Junior: there's the first one! (slices the first one) haha! I got it!

With Jessie

Jessie: there's one! HAAH! (before she could hit it CJ bumps into her throwing her of track) AHH! CJ!

CJ: I am sorry!

Jessie: you startled me!

Jack: don't worry guys I got this one! (jumps and slashes the neck) HA! Boom goes the dynamite!

Jessie: *groan*

Meanwhile at a different part of the woods…

Neko: (just looks at one titan dummies)….. um how am I supposed to do this without a weapon

Dark: you know you don't have to do this Neko

Neko: I'm sorry I just want to help (looks down)

Dark:… *sigh* very well hey AJ!

AJ: (teleports) what's up?

Dark: I need you to use your powers to launch Neko at the neck

AJ: um are you sure cause you'd expect someone stupid like Jack and CJ to-

Dark: just do it

AJ: ok if you say so (lifts Neko up the his powers)

Neko: ah! Wait maybe I should reconsi-

AJ: (launches Neko at the dummy's neck)

Neko: EEEKK! (then accidently slashes the neck really deep so I guess he got enough to pass after that Dark catches him)

Neko: (shakes a little) h-how did I do?

Dark:… you did good

Neko: really!? Yay!

So then they run off

AJ: {man those two make great friends}

With Junior

Junior: (uses his Styleblade to swing from tree to tree) WOOHOO!

Jenny: Junior! Stop showing off with your stupid weapon!

Junior: jealous?!

Jenny: f*ck you!

CJ: hang on guys I got this one!

Junior: wait where did you-

CJ: FRYING PAN OF JUSTICE! (whacks the neck but fails since his weapon wasn't sharp at all so he fell flat on the ground) darn it all!

Doc: (jumps on a tree branch) CJ you're an idiot, (sends out some Razor Bots to do CJ's job) and that's how it's done!

CJ: show off!

So then 3 minutes have already passed and everyone got most of the dummy's there was only one left and since Junior was closer to it

Junior: I'll get this one!

Keith: 30 more seconds!

Junior: here goes nothing! (runs on the branches of the trees as fast as he can)

CJ: I gotta help him!

AJ: please don't

CJ: too late! (grabs a branch pulls back stretching his arms out and then is sent flying to Junior)

Junior: there you are! (jumps at the dummy) come to papa!

CJ: CJ TO THE RESCUE!

Junior: what!?

The CJ bumps into Junior's weapon and then CJ was sent flying with Junior's weapon

Junior: CJ YOU IDIOT!

CJ: my bad!

Junior: {sh*t! what now!? We're all gonna fail!}

Keith: 20 more seconds!

Eren: they're not gonna make it!

Riener: guess their going to fail…

Junior:… GGRR! Not we're not! (pulls out his IMA berry case and the berry he selected was: the Sword Berry he then eats the berry) TRANSFORM! (he then begins to glow like crazy)

Eren: huh?

Armin: what? What's he doing?

Keith: hmm?

Junior's skin changed to a silver like color, then his hands turned into swords, on the top of his head he grew three small swords not daggers swords, and finally he grew a long tail with a sword on the tip he was now: Sword Junior

Junior: SWORD (begins to spins very fast) CYLCONE!

So Junior spun and spun he was able to slice up the whole dummy into pieces

Jessie: he did it! He really did!

Jack: F*CK YEAH MOTHER F*KA!

Junior: (jumps down and faces Keith) so sir… do we pass?

*silence*

Junior:…..

Keith:….. your safe

Junior: really?

Keith: yes you pass

Junior: WE PASS!

Then they all cheered with glee and CJ got the crap beat out of him

CJ: I was just trying to help!

Then later that night

Junior: damn! That was some crazy sh*t back there!

Eren: wait! Don't just ignore what just happened!

Junior: what are you talking about?

Mikasa: how did you do that?

Junior: do what?

Dark: they're asking how you transformed idiot

Junior: ah right, well it's all thanks to these magical berries (holds out the case of the berries)

Armin: what do they do exactly?

Junior: well if I happened to eat one of these berries I will gain that power for example earlier I ate the sword berry I became Sword Junior but only I can eat them since I hold enough IMA power

Mikasa: IMA?

Junior: oh right you don't know about that well let me explain

After a long time of explaining later

Eren: so some of you Juniors are born…

Junior: yes

Eren: and sometimes you make them from your mind

Junior: pretty much

Eren: c-could you bring people back from the dead?

Junior: no sorry I'm afraid I can't do that

Eren: oh I see… sorry I asked

Junior: what's wrong buddy?

Eren: I-I don't want to talk about it

Junior: I understand I respect your decision

CJ: his parents are dead!

Junior: dude!

Jack: dude what the f*ck is your problem!?

CJ: look! It's obvious! He's training hard and strong and he's going to protect the people he's like batman!

Jessie: well you don't just blurt out "his parents are dead!" it's just not nice!

Dark: even I have to agree that was pretty cold

Junior: don't worry Eren we don't think your parents are- Eren? Are you ok?

Eren: (almost looks like he's going to freak out and cry)

Mikasa: Eren?

Eren: shut up! Just leave me alone! (walks out the door)

Junior: dammit CJ! You see what you did!?

CJ: well excuse me for pointing out the obvious!

Mikasa: (punches CJ in the face)

CJ: OW! Why is everyone hitting me!?

Mikasa: *sigh* I suppose your all wondering what exactly happened

Jack: no not really

Jessie: (pulls Jack's ear)

Jack: ow! Ok! Ok!

Mikasa: well here's the story

Junior: I'm sure it won't be that-

After the story everyone was left in tears

Junior: (cries) omg his life sounded awful!

Jessie: (cries) now I miss my mom!

Jenny: (cries) but she's not even dead!

Jessie: I know! (continues to cry)

CJ: WAAAAAAAHHH! (grabs Jack's shirt and blows his nose on it)

Jack: aw dude come on!

CJ: I am so sorry Mikasa I had no idea!

Mikasa: it's fine she wasn't really my mother….

CJ: by the way how's she doing?

AJ: why do you talk!?

CJ: what? It was just a ques-

After another one of Mikasa's past stories everyone was left jaw dropped

*silence*

Junior:…

Mikasa:…. What?

Junior: holy sh*t… Eren killed a man?

Jack: damn and I thought Dark was cold

Dark: shut up Jack

Junior: Mikasa we're so sorry if you need anything please let us know ok?

Mikasa: thank you

Later back in our heroes (male) cabin Eren was just lying on his bed thinking about… stuff

Neko (who just so happens to walk in): um Eren?

Eren: hmm?

Neko: will you be ok?

Eren:… *sigh* (pats Neko on the head and smirks) yes Neko, I'll be fine

Neko: *purr* *purr* (morphs into a normal cat and (yes he does have that sort of power) and jumps on the bed with Eren and falls asleep)

Eren: *yawn* (falls asleep)

As they were sleeping Dark came in a covered them both up with a blanket and walked back out just to walk in the dark night while walking his way but not at him was: Annie Leonart

Annie:….. (looks at Dark)

Dark: (looks back once again not showing any fear seriously this guy is badass!)

So then they pass each other…. And never speak of it again…. NEXT DAY! At the outside… dessert training place you know what I'm talking about! You saw the anime! If you didn't then why would you read this!? God damn idiots!

Reiner: (charges at Eren with a wooden knife) HHAAAAHH!

Eren: (blocks and throws Reiner down on the ground like a boss)

Junior: nice! That was great!

Reiner: yeah good job, now it's your turn to be the bandit

Junior: do bandits really have knives?

Reiner: why do you ask so many questions?

Junior: I don't know

Eren: so what is the point of this training?

Jack: maybe so we can fight the spies that work for titans

Junior: Jack, don't be stupid, why would there be spies for titans that would one day destroy a city and almost kill us all?

SPOILERS!

Jack: good point

Reiner: nah this is just for when we have to deal with bandits

Junior: ah I see so we're pretty much just training to kick the sh*t out of bandits

Reiner: well…

With CJ, Sasha, and Connie

CJ: (tries to do one single push-up but is failing badly) GAH! Push-ups are stupid!

Sasha: then stop trying!

CJ: NEVER! (Continues to try but then both his arms fall of off) oh come on!

Connie: wow you can't even do one single push-up?

CJ: shut up Connie!

Keith: what are you three doing?

Sasha: oh uh nothing sir!

Keith: you're supposed to be training

Sasha: sorry sir! We'll get right on it!

CJ: if we remember

Connie: (kicks CJ)

CJ: ow!

Keith: you'd better be training once I get back (walks away)

Sasha: alright let's get going

CJ: fine who's gonna be the orphan with the knife?

Connie: you do know that that's not the name of this training right?

CJ: you do know you should be stabbing us for food right orphan?

Back with Eren…

Reiner: hey check it out

Junior: what?

Then they all see Annie trying to skip this training

Jack: hey isn't that the bitch who thinks she's hot sh*t?

Reiner: yeah looks like we need to teach her a lesson

Jack: hell yeah

Junior: ….. eh whatever

So Reiner and Jack went up to talk to her then for some reason Eren ended up sparring with her and then he got his ass handed to him

Junior: oh snap! You got knock the f*ck out!

Annie: alright your turn Reiner

Reiner: wait what?

Eren: what are you waiting for Reiner? You were the one that started this

Jack: ooh! Mother f*cker just told you!

Junior: (helps Eren up) you did start this Reiner and for some reason have Eren fight her, what are you scared?

Reiner: no! Alright here goes nothing, time to show you what I can-

50 seconds later Reiner got his ass kicked

Reiner: ow…

Jack: hhaha! Dude that is hilarious!

Reiner: hey! I don't see you fighting!

Jack: alright then, now to show ya'll how it's really-

30 seconds later Annie kicked Jack's ass

Jack: my f*cking back hurts even more

Junior:… I'm not gonna say anything at this point

Eren: hey Annie who taught you how to fight?

Annie: my father…

Since there's no point on showing this conversation let's just see how CJ and the others are doing

CJ: I AM THE KARATE KING!

Sasha: let us fight! (does the swan or crane kung fu stand thing)

Connie: let's do this thing! (holds the knife in his mouth)

But then Keith comes back

Connie:…. Um-

Keith then holds him up by the head

CJ: haha! Sucks to be you Connie!

Keith: your next toon

CJ: crap

Back to Junior

Junior: (picks up the wooden knife) well that was a pointless but useful conversation that could probably help Eren at some point

MORE SPOILERS!

Annie: (just stares at Junior)

Junior: … why are you looking at me like that?

Annie: …..

Junior: …. (Realizes that he has the knife) oh shi-

A minute later Junior got his ass whipped

Junior: why… me?

Then the knife just so happens to fly out of Junior's hand and land on CJ's head

CJ: (grabs the knife) what the heck? (then sees Annie heading right for him) GAH! Hey Doc! Catch! (throws knife to Doc)

Doc: what? What's this for? (sees Annie) aw f*ck no! (throws it back at CJ)

CJ: um… AJ! (throws it to AJ)

AJ: nope (uses his telekinesis to throw it right back at CJ)

CJ: oh come on!

Then just a second later Annie was right in front of CJ and she was scary as f*ck

CJ: uuuuuhhh…. (swallows knife) ha! What now!? Watcha gonna-

Annie: (punches CJ in the stomach so hard the she was able to launch the knife out if his stomach and into Neko's hands)

CJ: AAAAAAHHH! OH MY GOD MY GUTS!

Annie: (begins to walk over to Neko)

Neko: where did this come from?

Annie: (steps in front of Neko and he was so scared right now you don't even know)

Neko: (shivers like nuts) please! Just take it! Please don't hurt me! (hands her the knife)

Then Annie turns to walk away but Dark was now in front of her then they stared at each other again like they did last night not in the loving kind of way just the rivalry kind of way seriously these two are badass!

Dark:….

Annie:… (throws a punch but Dark blocks)

Dark: (blocks attack then goes for a punch but then Annie blocks his attack)

So then they began kicking and punching at each other while blocking each other's attacks if was f*cking epic! Then their fists collided and they began staring at each other again

Keith: alright! That's enough training for today! Dismissed!

Annie:… (holds out her hand showing him that he has earn her respect cause to her he actually was someone that actually wasn't that dumb or annoying)

Dark:… (takes her hand and they shake on it)

Later that night in the lunch room

Junior: hot damn that was a work out back there

Jack: all we did was get our asses kicked

Junior: and it hurt like hell

Jenny: yeah we saw you guys get beat the crap out of a girl *giggle* priceless

Jack: hey! I dare you to fight her when you get the chance!

Jenny: well maybe I wi-

20 seconds later Annie beat the sh*t out of Jenny

Jenny: (crawls back inside as Annie enters as well sitting at a different table) HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN!?

CJ: hahahaha! Ow! God! My stomach is killing me!

Reiner: well maybe if you weren't goofing around you'd be fine

CJ: oh that is it! (jumps on Reiner trying to take him down but is failing)

Reiner: this is just sad

CJ: shut up and die!

Jessie: just so you guys know Eren and Jean are getting into another fight

Armin: *sigh* again?

Jack: kick ass!

Mikasa: (gets up and holds Eren's hand and then he cools down)

Jack: boo!

Jessie: shut up Jack

Junior: well now that that's over with let's all have some brea-

Jean: SCREW YOU JAGER!

Junior: *groan* fuuuuuu….

Eren: HEY WATCH IT YOU'LL RIP MY SHIRT!

Jean: WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR SHIRT!?

Eren: I DO!

AJ (who was playing chess with CJ): c'mon CJ it's your move

CJ: I'm thinking!

AJ: well hurry up this fight will be over soon

Just then Keith opens the door and is looking very creepy

Jack: oh sh*t

Keith: need I ask what's going on in here?

Then both Eren and Jean sit down

Jean:…..

Eren: …..

Keith: well? Isn't anyone gonna answer me?

*silence*

Mikasa: (gets up) the sound of Sasha's fart

Sasha: WWHHHHAAAAAA!?

Then everyone broke out laughing

Keith: ugh, you again?

Sasha: uuuhhh….

Keith: well alright then now get some sleep you got a long day tomorrow (leaves)

After he left everyone was a little giggly

Sasha: Mikasa! Why did you say that!? What did I ever do to you-

Mikasa: (shoves bread in her mouth) shut up and eat

CJ: haha! Oh my god that was go-

Mikasa: (does the same to CJ) you too

CJ: *groan*

Junior: what do you think he meant when he said that we had a long day

Eren: we graduate tomorrow!

Junior: wow really? That was fast

Eren: it's been three months

Junior: really? Are you sure?

Eren: yes

Junior: ok then

So then everyone went to their cabins and Dark was settling Neko in his bed

Dark: alright time for bed Neko

Neko: ok

Dark: just lay there and shut your eyes (pats him on the head and heads outside)

Neko: hey Dark

Dark: hmm?

Neko: you'll be at the graduation ceremony tomorrow right?

Dark:… we'll see

Neko: ok *yawn* goodnight Dark (falls asleep)

Dark: *sigh* goodnight Neko (walks out the door)

Meanwhile in Junior's cabin

Junior: man I'm so excited that I can't sleep!

Jack: yeah I know with all the graduating and the…. Things and the…. F*ck! I thought I had something!

CJ: I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna stay up all- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Junior:… *sigh* idiot (picks up CJ and puts him on the bed)

Reiner: wait you actually care about CJ?

Junior: of course I do I care for all my fellow Juniors even Dark

Armin: speaking of Dark, him and Neko seem like really good friends

Junior: yeah they really are they've known each other for years now

Eren: how did they meet?

Junior: well to be honest I really don't know

Dark: (walks in)

Junior: ah Dark! Perfect timing! Hey tell us the story of how you met Neko!

Dark: no

Eren: oh come on we really want to know!

Dark: …. *sigh* fine here's the story just don't interrupt me

AJ: don't worry CJ's asleep

Dark: alright it all began back in my world back when I was just a kid…

*flashback*

I was young but I was still smarter than everyone else I was always hated, rejected, and feared so I had no friends until one day…

Young Dark: (walks his way to school and passes by two kids who were friends with each other) *sigh*

?: hey kid! Get back here!

Dark: hmm?

?: I'm sorry please leave me alone!

Dark: the hell?

Then the next couple of seconds I was literally bumped into a strange kid with black cat ears and a tail that was the time I met Neko

Young Neko: ow! Oh I'm so sorry!

Dark: *groan* huh!?

Then at that moment I realized he looked almost exactly like me so I knew something was up

Neko: I'm sorry but I gotta go! (runs away)

Dark: hey wait!

Some Bully (who was chasing Neko): get over here punk!

Dark:… hmmph!

At that moment I knew I had to do something so I went after them and once I caught up Neko was pretty beaten up bad

Bully 1: heh! Thought outta teach ya for making fun of my mom!

Bully2: yeah you tell 'em boss!

Bully1: shaddup!

Neko: a-all I said was that your mother was hitting on my dad

Bully1: shut it squirt! (punches Neko)

Neko: AH!

Dark: hey…

Bully1: eh? Who's this now?

Dark: I'm the guy that's gonna kick your sorry ass

Bully3: oh crap it's that dark freak!

Bully1: oh really? (walks up to Dark) you don't seem so tough

Dark: (grabs the bully's neck) looks can be deceiving then

Bully1: GAH! Boys a little help here!?... Boys?

Bullies2&3: sorry boss you're on your own with this!

Bully1: hey!

Dark: your f*cked

Bully: oh cra-

Then I beat the sh*t out of him and just after that an adult finally arrives but then I got put in detention

Dark: you're putting me in detention for protecting a little kid!? That's bullsh*t!

Teacher: now Dark

Dark: (grabs his tie) I swear to god! I will kill you for being a stupid teacher!

Teacher: Dark! What will your parents say?

Dark: I don't have any parents asshole!

Teacher:…. Oh… (leaves the room)

Dark: *groan* I think I just figured out why everyone in this school is a f*cking retard

Then the door opens and I saw it was none other than Neko

Dark: hmm? Oh it's you

Neko: um hello again

Dark: what do you want?

Neko: well I… I came to thank you for saving me

Dark:… whatever

Neko: I also noticed you missed lunch so I brought you some food (holds out a sandwich and gives it to Dark)

Dark: um… thanks

Neko: your welcome, well I gotta go so see ya! (leaves but come back) oh and by the way… I don't think you're a freak (leaves)

Dark:…. Hmm

So then I decided to let him hang out with me all year and he even took me in when I had nowhere to go so… I guess that's the story of how we met

*end of flashback*

Dark: and now you know

Junior: OMG that was beautiful!

Doc: *sniff* you must be best friends

Dark: stop crying

Reiner: *sniff*

Eren: Reiner? Are you crying?

Reiner: *sniff* no! Shut up!

Dark: it's not a big deal

Junior: yes it is

Dark: shut up Junior

Junior: LOL

CJ: zzzzzzz skip to tomorrow zzzzzzz

The next day

Jack: WOO! YEAH! (runs around)

Mikasa: what's wrong with Jack?

Junior: he's just excited

Jack: F*CKING READY FOR THIS!

Armin: he's excited for the graduation?

Jack: F*CKING PUMPED!

Eren: it's not for another 6 hours

Jack: STILL PUMPED!

Junior: that's Jack for you, so what do you guys wanna do?

CJ: pull off pranks!

Doc: invent stuff!

Jack: punch people in the face!

Junior:….. um

CJ: ooh! I know let's-

Just then another red portal appeared in the sky

Junior: holy sh*t! look at that!

AJ: seriously where the hell are these things coming from!?

Then came out of the portal were six mysterious figures and they all landed splat on the ground and there was a dirt cloud covering them

*silence*

Armin: what was-

Then the six ran through the dirt cloud and our heroes saw that they were… toons

CJ: huh? Hey it's- (then the six strange toons trip over CJ and the all fall) OW! My god!

?: CJ?

CJ: no freaking way! Tom is that you!?

First it was Tom the Toon he wore a blue and red striped t-shirt with a black pair of pants and he also had black spiky hair

Tom the Toon: heck yeah it is!

CJ: oh my god it's so great to see you!

Tom: darn right it is!

CJ: what are you doing here!?

Tom: well delivery

CJ: what do you mean?

Tom: (holds out a brown baby t-rex) you forgot your pet

CJ: *gasp* Scales!

Scales the Dino: rawrf!

CJ: (hugs Scale) oh boy! I sure did miss ya!

Mikasa: what is that?

CJ: my pet dinosaur Scales!

?: um hello? You forgot about us!

CJ: Cindy!

Next was Cindy the Toon she was blonde who wore a pink shirt and a pink skirt while wearing jeans she also had two pony tails and finally she was holding a red lollipop

Cindy the Toon: hey CJ!

CJ: omg who else is here!?

Doug the Toon: su'p bro

Doug was a big Toon he had brown hair and wore a black warm out suit

CJ: Doug you son of a gun! And look who else we got!

Michael the Toon was the last one he was the size of an elementary school kid he had long brown hair, he wore a black sweater and black jeans

CJ: oh my god little Mikey!

Michael the Toon: never call me that again

CJ: Mikey! (hugs Michael)

Michael: I'm going to murder you

CJ: but enough lovey dovey! How did you get here!?

Doug: it was horrible CJ just horrible!

CJ: what? What!?

Doug: Toon Ville has been destroyed

CJ:… WHAT!? But how?!

Doug: Michael

Michael: what?

Doug: you know what

Michael:…. *groan* fine (grabs out a guitar)

CJ: alright! Mikey's gonna sing for us!

Michael: I'm serious about the whole murdering thing (begins playing his guitar and sings) now listen up as I tell you a tale, about how Toon Ville came to an end, it was a dark and gloomy type of day and it was all because of: The Dipinators

CJ (who was not singing): not the Dipinators!

Michael: now shut up and keep quiet before I slit your throat right clean off

CJ: my bad!

Michael: now back in town where the people aren't sane were livin in harmony, right until doom arrived as Doctor von boring came to town and destroyed everything he saw, adult, elders even children didn't make it out alive so the toon police came in to save the day but unfortunately they all failed and fuffered horrible fate so me and my friends decide to leave the place so we ran and ran right until we ran straight into a red round hole in the air and flew right through… and that is how… we came here

CJ:….. wow that song really sucked

Michael: (smashes CJ with the guitar)

CJ: OUCH!

Mikasa: so you home was destroyed?

Doug: pretty much

Junior: who did it again?

Then strange a robot came out of the portal

AJ: the portal was still open?

Tom: GAH! Dipinator!

Dipinator: targets found Doug, Michael, Cindy, Tom, prepare to annihilate

Tom: um can't we talk about this?

Dipinator: no

Tom: didn't think so

CJ: (runs in front of the robot) now hold on a second!

Dipinator: new target found analyzing…. CJ the Toon Doctor Von Boring's most hated enemy loony level at 90% has saved the toon world 3 times

Eren: wait… you're a hero?

CJ: that's right I am a hero! Why do you think I'm here?

Cindy: hero might be a little too much

CJ: shut your mouth Cindy!

Dipinator: silence toons prepare to be-

CJ: wait!

Dipinator: what? Why?

CJ: how rude of you! Not introducing yourself to my other friends here! For shame Dipinator! For shame!

Dipinator: oh wow I totally forgot I'm sorry!

CJ: you can apologize after you're done!

Dipinator: *sigh* ok hello my name is John and I'm a Dipinator mean I was built to kill toons

Eren: um…

Junior: just say hi

CJ: quick! Now our chance!

Doug: to bash him?

CJ: hell no! We're gonna run! (grabs Michael and runs away)

Michael: hey put me down!

So the toons run away

Sometime later….

Eren: *groan* how long has he been talking!?

Junior: I don't know! I blacked out when he said his name was John!

Dipinator: and also I- wait a second!

Doc: took you long enough to find out!

So then the chase was on

Cindy: so CJ what's the plan?

CJ: uuuuhhh….

Cindy: you don't have a plan!?

CJ: did you expect me to!?

Cindy: good point

Dipinator: (jumps in front of the toons) freeze dirt bags!

Tom: GAH! Oh no! (jumps in Doug's arms) he's got dip!

CJ: ….. I know what to do! (runs at the Dipinator) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Dipinator: alright you're mine now you son of a-

CJ: (runs passed him) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Dipinator:…. What? Eh whatever time to die

Michael: f*ck you CJ

Back with Junior and the others

Jack: hey baby I see you got them freckles

Ymir: go away

Jenny: she's gonna say no to you

Jack: no she isn't

Jenny: yes she is

Jack: no she isn't!

Jenny: fine whatever you say

Jack: now as we were-

Ymir: no

Jack: dammit!

Jenny: winner right here

CJ: (runs past everyone) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*silence*

CJ: (runs back to Armin) YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- excuse me Armin do you know where that hairy guy is?

Armin: if you're talking about commander Kitts he's in the courtyard

CJ: thank you Armin now back to work *ahem* YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (runs off)

Armin: wow what a strange person, is he always like this?

Everbody: yes

Back with CJ who was still running

CJ: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (finally finds Kitts) YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kitts: (shuts CJ up) WHAT!? What do you want!?

CJ: *cough* *cough* sorry I was trying to make a dramatic entrance

Kitts: what do you want?

CJ: oh right well what If I was to tell you that there is a crazy maniac that's working for the titans and plans to exterminate all mankind?

Kitts: is there!?

CJ: ….. sure

With Tom and the other toons

Dipinator: alright you animated bastards! I'm going to kill you!

Tom: (just stops listening to him and just starts texting on his phone)

Dipinator: and then I will- you're not listening are you?

Tom: hmm? What? Oh sorry I was texting Cindy about how boring you are

Cindy: OMG you are so boring!

Dipinator: that's it! You're all-

Then the military comes and shot at the Dipinator none stop

Dipinator: AH! OW! OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? OH MY GOD!

Then after that Dipinator was destroyed

CJ: good job Kit Kat

Kitts: it's Kitts

CJ: whatever

Kitts: so humanity's safe?

CJ: what? Oh no I lied humanity still has that titan problem well see you later Kitty Kat! (Walks away)

Kitts:…. I really hate that toon

Back with Junior and the others

Junior: six?

Reiner: no

Jack: eight?

Reiner: nope

Jessie: two?

Reiner: not even close

Eren: nine?

Reiner: getting warmer

Doc: 10?

Reiner: no

Jenny: *sigh* we give up

Reiner: fourteen

Junior: you cheated!

Reiner: haha

CJ: alright guys we're here

Mikasa: what happened to you?

CJ: not important

Tom: CJ was too lazy to save the day so he got the military to do his job

CJ: I SAID NOT IMPORTANT!

Dark: did I mention that I'm surrounded by morons?

CJ: I am the batman

Dark: *groan*

Later in the lunch room…

Tom: is it one?

CJ: nope it's L

Tom: that's not even a number!

CJ: well it should be!

Junior: ok enough of this number sh*t Eren what will you be doing once you graduate?

Eren: I plan on joining the recon corps

Junior: what's that?

Eren: it's when you go outside and fight titans in their own territory

Junior:…. I'm sorry but that's pretty stupid

Eren: how?

Junior: we are all safe from the titans because of the walls why would we just go out there for no reason?

Eren: so we can try to find out were titans come from besides you'd get to see the outside world

Junior: oh please like you haven't seen the outside world

Eren: ….

Junior: ….. holy sh*t you've never been to the outside world before have you?

Eren: *sigh* no but I'd really like to see the flaming ocean and the freezing deserts

Jessie: um I think that's the other way around

Eren: oh well I'd like to see the frozen waters

Junior: you mean ice?

Eren: ice?

Junior: yeah that's what it's called: ice like Doc J.'s freeze ray that was ice

Eren: really?

Junior: damn I expected you to be smarter than CJ but now… never mind let's not go there but Eren don't you worry one day I'll so you the outside world titan free

Eren: really?

Junior: you bet!

Eren: t-thank you

Junior: no problem that's what friends are for!

Jack: gay!

Junior: f*ck you Jack!

AJ: by the way when was that graduation?

Armin: um it's… right now

CJ: well that explains why everyone else is gone

*silence*

Junior: SH*T WE GOTTA GO!

Eren: WE GOTTA GET THERE NOW!

Tom: TOONS ARE YELLERS TO!

So then our heroes make it to their destination but since it was still day time and it started at night everyone had to wait for a few hours or so

CJ: dammit Armin you said it was starting now!

Armin: sorry but we still have to be here technically

CJ: well whatever guess that means you're not as smart as you look! Haha! Did ya here that Tom I totally got him!

Tom: you did get him!

Cindy: that wasn't even clever

Tom: groovy man groovy

Some guy: make way for the elite squad!

Junior: the whose and the what's it?

Eren: the special elite squad their some of the most greatest fighters we have!

Junior: well I don't see what the big deal is-

Jack: HOLY SH*T ITS THAT PRICK THAT BEAT THE SH*T OUT OF ME!

Junior: oh really? Hey he's right it's Levi

Eren: you know him?

Junior: yeah we sorta had this thing happen it court

Eren: court?

Junior: long story

CJ: hey check it out there's Hanji!

Yes I know earlier in the story I was spelling her name wrong… I think I don't know WIKIPEDIA FAILED ME!

CJ: hey Levi! Levi! Hey! Hey! Levi!

Levi: (just tries to ignore him)

CJ: Hanji! Hey Hanji! It's me! CJ!

Hanji: huh? (sees CJ) hi CJ!

CJ: what!? I can't hear you!

Hanji: what!?

CJ: what!?

Hanji: what!?

CJ: WHAT!?

Hanji: WHAT!?

CJ: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Cindy: shut the f*ck up!

CJ: screw it! I'm going over there!

Armin: but it looks like they're going on a mission

CJ: which just makes it even better! Tom and Mikey

Michael: Michael!

CJ: I need you two annoy the crap out of everyone while I'm gone

Doug: nope

CJ: Mikasa and Armin I need you to watch Scales while I'm gone (hands Scales to Armin)

Scales: {I still think that name is stupid}

Armin: wait you want us to do what?

CJ: here goes nothing! (Grabs Reiner's shoulders and walks backwards stretching out his arms) hold it steady bro

Reiner: what are you-

CJ: TTFN! (Slings himself in the air and land inside Hanji's bag without no one knowing)

Then CJ was off on a grand adventure in the new world with an elite squad member

Armin:… um do we really have to watch Scales?

Doug: nah he's a very responsible pet he knows what's what

Armin: oh ok then (puts Scales down) he is kind of cute though

Scales: {*sniff* do you have any idea how respected I feel with now?}

Now with the elite crew they were riding their horses as CJ was just chilling in the bag

CJ: this is gonna be kick ass!

Some guy: titans up ahead!

Hanji: really!? Hey Levi-

Levi: for the last time I'm not helping you capture a titan

Hanji: but-

Levi: Hanji… just let it go

Hanji: *sigh*

Later they arrive a small abandoned town but unfortunately they lost 10 men just to make it there and Hanji was talking to Erwin

Hanji: sir can't we just please capture a titan?

Erwin: Hanji we can't make that risk

Hanji: but sir-

Erwin: Hanji every time we capture a titan we lose 20 or 30 of our men, we just lost 10 on our way here

Hanji: but-

?: he makes an excellent point Hanji! Not that I'm against you or anything!

Hanji: huh? Who said that?

?: I did… oh wait hold on a second! (Pops out of Hanji's bag and accidently hits on of the members of the squad team and knocks him out)

Yes folks it was none other than CJ

CJ: HA! Freedom! Huh? (sees the guy he knocked out) oh no I killed him! I'm gonna go back to prison! But I can't go to prison! I've never been to Paris! (pulls out his frying pan) well guess I'd better kill everyone then

Hanji: CJ!

CJ: Hanji!

Hanji: what are you doing here!?

CJ: I came to say hi since we couldn't hear each other back at the city…. Hi Hanji

Hanji: *giggle* hi CJ

CJ: HAHA! This mission has been a success!

Erwin: how the hell did you get here!?

CJ: I used Hanji's bag to sneak myself here

Erwin: well it's dangerous to be out here for a trainee!

CJ: ha! I won't be a trainee for long! I'm graduating today

Hanji: oh congratulations! But I'm pretty sure you'll still be a trainee

CJ: well whatever

Erwin: you still need to go back now!

CJ: hey screw you! You're not the boss of me!

Squad member: hey! You can't speak to-

CJ: shut up ass kisser!

Erwin: *sigh* I need some air (leaves the tent)

Hanji: hey wait what about-

Levi: forget it Hanji it looks like it's a no go besides it's best to keep it that way (follows Erwin)

Hanji: (looks down sadly)

CJ: well that could have gone better

Oluo: well you might as well give up on the whole-

CJ: HOLY CRAP!

*silence*

CJ:…. Sorry

Meanwhile deep within the forest a strange and mysterious man in white was- AH F*CK IT! It was the Soulless Captain!

Captain: ah so the toon is here and when there's a toon the others aren't too far

Bonk: so was the plan boss?

Captain: simple… release the titans

Bonk:…. Anything else sir?

Captain: yeah get me a glass of go f*ck yourself

Back with CJ

CJ: (pukes in a Oluo's bag)

Oluo: hey!

Hanji: sorry CJ did I go a little too for with that whole Levi thing?

CJ: bleh… little bit (continues to puke)

Petra: *sigh* you're really not that bright are you?

CJ: yeah? Well you're a… girl ha! Did ya hear that Hanji!? I totally got her!

Hanji: (just laughs)

Petra: *groan*

Squad member: titans incoming from the forest!

CJ: titans?

Hanji: titans!? (Looks excited)

CJ: finally my first time seeing a- Oh my god!

As CJ saw the titans he seemed like he wanted to hurl again cause they looked creepy as sh*t

CJ: ….. (Pukes again) ok I'm good!

Hanji: (gets on her horse and then goes to talk to Erwin)

CJ: hey wait for me! (Gives Oluo his bag back) here you go (runs after Hanji)

Oluo: you've got to be kidding me!

Petra: hey! Get back here!

CJ: not the boss of me!

With Hanji…

Hanji: Erwin! I'm going ahead! (Rides away into the forest)

Erwin: Hanji! Wait!

CJ: hey slow down! (Grabs onto Hanji but then gets dragged on the ground) PTOOEY! Dirt in my mouth!

So now our two brave lunatics were deep within the forest trying to find some titans

CJ: so what exactly is the point of doing this?

Hanji: well our mission right now is to allow a titan to follow us and keep it away from the others!

CJ: I don't remember-

Hanji: there's one!

Then they was the weirdest looking titan ever it was blonde and its head was almost bigger than his body

CJ: oh Jesus…

Hanji: hello there mister titan!

CJ: what are you doing!?

Hanji: why saying hello of course!

CJ: but it's super creeping me out! We should just-

Hanji: (gives CJ the crazy eye)

CJ:…. (Salutes) following your orders captain crazy!

Hanji: that's better! Now come on boy follow us!

So then the titan began chasing the lunatics through the woods

CJ: hey Hanji have you noticed that this guy is just bumping into everything?

Hanji: hmm? (Looks and sees that CJ was right) are you ok mister titan?

CJ: man, talk about clumsy am I right?

Then they leave the forest and the titan still behind them

Hanji: that's right boy keep following us!

CJ: and watch out for horse droppings!

But then suddenly the titan stopped and then went the other way

Hanji: hey where's it going?

CJ: was it something I said?

Hanji: let's go! (Follows the titan) it must be an Abnormal

CJ: a what?

Hanji: Abnormal; A titan that's different from other titans

CJ: yeah there is no way I'm going to remember that

So then they followed and followed that titan through the forest again and this forest was very beautiful because it had some blue

CJ: hey get back here you coward and face us like a man…. Titan man or something!

And then they arrived in the center of the forest and in the middle of the place an old but lively tree then the titan began to bang his head against it

CJ:… a tree? A tree!? This guy has been running around to find a tree!?

Hanji: I'm sure there's a good reason

CJ: either that or he's just an idiot

Hanji: now CJ (gets off the horse) be nice

CJ: you're not my mom!

Hanji: (pulls CJ's ear) CJ…

CJ: ok mom! I'll be nice!

Hanji: good (lets go of CJ's ear)

CJ: ow… (jumps off the horse)

Hanji: hello mister titan is everything ok?

CJ: are you trying to mate with that ugly tree?

Titan: ROAR! (turns around and tries to kill Hanji and CJ but luckily they dodge out of the way and Hanji manages to get on a tree branch)

Hanji: wow that was close!

CJ (who was still on the ground): um hello? You forgot me!

Titan: ROAR!

CJ: well whatever don't worry Hanji I'll protect you I shall distract this beast as you get away and get help, I will kick this titan's-

Then the titans stomped on CJ leaving him flat as a pancake and goes back to trying to kill Hanji

Hanji: CJ! Are you ok!?

CJ: who left the chicken pot pie on the oven!?

Hanji: (jumps and lands next too CJ) CJ! Get up!

CJ: (gets up) ok I'm ok!

Oluo: hang on Hanji! I'll save you!

CJ: he's gonna fail is he?

Hanji: probably

So the brave on powerful Oluo strikes at the titan preparing to end its life but then the titan grabs him and prepares to eat him

Oluo: AAAHH! HELP! HELP!

CJ: I f*cking called it

But then just in a flash the titan's arm was cut clean off

CJ: whoa!

Hanji: Levi!

That's right! It was Levi the emo badass!

Levi: HAAH! (Slashes at the titan's weak spot and kills it)

Hanji: NO!

CJ: I CAN YELL TOO!

Levi: (stands there cleaning his blades) filthy

CJ: (runs up to Levi) holy crap Levi you were awesome! You were like whoosh! And then SHING! (runs up to Oluo) and you were like AAHH! HELP! HELP! WAAAAHH!

Oluo (who was crying): *sniff* *sniff* shut up

Levi: (grabs Hanji by the shirt)

I sorta forgot what Levi told her so I'm just gonna have this happen

Petra: Oluo! Are you ok!?

CJ: oh my god you should have seen this guy he was all like-

Oluo: I SAID SHUT UP!

CJ: LOL

So then Petra noticed something odd about the tree

Petra: um captain Levi…

Levi: what is it?

Petra: well-

CJ (who was at a hole that was in the tree): hey guys! Check out this dead body I found in this hole!

Petra: I was getting to that!

CJ: … Getting to what?

Petra: AAGGH!

So Hanji went to check out the body

Hanji: hmm… this person has died about a year and her name is: Llse

CJ: man what a weird- hey guys check it out a book!

Levi: don't touch it

CJ: what? Why?

Levi: (picks up the book) because you'll break it

CJ: not true good sir! I only break things whenever I want to… which is pretty much all the time

Levi:…..

CJ:…. Can I rip it up?

Levi: no

CJ: well I tried, but I don't care anymore books are for nerds anyways

Captain (who was on top of a tree branch): well, well, well what do we have here?

Levi: hmm? (Looks up and sees the Captain)

CJ: hey it's the Captain!

Hanji: Captain?

CJ: yeah he's the Captain of an army of Soulless

Petra: what are Soulless?

CJ: these white creatures that like to suck the souls out of your bodies then leaves you for dead

Oluo: so should we be concerned?

CJ: nah the Soulless are retarded

Captain: how dare you insult my culture with your-

CJ: hey Captain!

Captain: what?

CJ:…. Nobody cares! HAHA! Did you see that guys!? I totally got him!

Levi: you're an idiot

CJ: thanks I've been eating cheese

Captain: as I was saying, those titans back there were supposed to kill you all-

CJ: jokes on you! I a toon! And toons can't-

Captain: that's it! Soulless go eat their souls or whatever

CJ: ha! Bring it on!

Then a whole bunch of white creatures appear and were ready to feast

Hanji: erm…

CJ: guys don't worry

Petra: now I'm worried

CJ: I'll take it from here (pulls out his frying pan)

Soulless: you do realize that-

CJ: FRYING PAN OF JUSTICE! (Whacks the Soulless with the frying pan)

So CJ was fighting off the Soulless while being stupid

CJ: take this! (kicks some Soulless) and this! (punches a Soulless) and also this! (throws a Soulless into some other Soulless) HAHAHA! Victory!

Captain: nope (calls upon some Buff Soulless)

CJ: oh god no! Hey guys I could use a little help here!... guys (sees that everyone was leaving on their horses) HEY WAIT FOR ME! (uses his toon abilities to reach for Hanji's leg and then pull himself toward them but goes a little too for and hits a tree up ahead) OW! Why are there so many trees!?

Hanji: time to go! (grabs CJ)

Captain: after them!

Buff: why? There on horses

Captain: *groan* just call the titans!

With CJ and the others

CJ: did you see that Hanji? I was kicking some ass back there!

Hanji: yes I was well aware and thanks to you we managed to get away, but you never told me that you were a fighter

CJ: well then let me tell you a tale a tale of-

Squad Member: incoming titans from behind!

CJ: interrupt me again! See what happens!

Then they all saw the running/crawling titans coming from behind

Hanji: hello titans!

CJ: frying pan of justice! (throws a frying pan in a titans eye cause it to trip over then tripping over all the other titans then the frying pan bounces back… that makes sense right?) You saved me yet again frying pan!

Oluo: what the hell is wrong with you?

CJ: hey at least I'm doing something instead of just crying!

Oluo: SHUT UP!

Hanji: oh man! (Holds out the book that they have obtained) I can't wait to go home and read this maybe it has something to do with the-

Then the book slips out of her hand

Hanji: AH! Oh no!

CJ: (catches the book) ha! Don't worry! I will guard this book until the-

Then a branch hits the book and it flies on the ground

*silence*

CJ: …. Wasn't me!

Hanji: the book! We have to get that-

CJ: daredevil style! (Jumps for the book)

Hanji: CJ!

Levi: keep going the titans will come back at any moment

Hanji: but… CJ…

Then they all make it out of the forest

Hanji:….

Petra: Hanji… are you ok?

Hanji: no I'm not ok if it wasn't for me CJ wouldn't have been eaten at this point

CJ (from the distance): Hanji!

Hanji: I can still hear his voice

CJ: Hanji!

Levi: *sigh* (turns Hanji's head around)

Hanji: what? (Sees CJ running after them at fast speed) CJ! You're-

CJ: INCOMING! (Runs into Hanji and they both roll and then slide then came to a stop) ouch

Hanji: CJ! You're ok!

CJ: I am?

Hanji: I'm glad you're safe but… we still don't the book but I don't care anymore I never want a friend of mine to be-

CJ: not entirely true

Hanji: huh? What are you talking about?

CJ: all answers shall be revealed but first punch me in the stomach

Hanji: what? Why?

CJ: you'll find out, now punch me!

Hanji: CJ I really don't think-

Levi: (punches CJ really hard in the stomach)

Then CJ spits out the book that they were hoping to get back and it hits Oluo in the face

Oluo: OW!

CJ: thank you (grabs the book and gives it to Hanji)

Hanji: it's… it's the book!

CJ: in the flesh!

Hanji: thank you CJ! (Hugs CJ)

CJ: no problem

Petra: wait a second how did you lose the titans?

CJ: what? Lose them? HAHAHA! Oh haha no I never lost them I just ran really fast

Petra:… what?

CJ: I never lost them

Oluo: so does that mean that-

CJ: yeah they should be coming after us in three, two, and one

So they did

Petra: AAAHH!

CJ: (gets on a horse and grabs Petra and puts her on the horse too then pulls out a cowboys hat and swings it around as the horse nays or whatever) YEEEEEEHAAWWW!

Petra: you are the strangest person I've met!

CJ: and it's gonna stay that way!

So then they all rode away from the titans and later in the day they made it back home and Hanji and CJ headed for her office or whatever

Hanji: finally! Time to find out what this book holds

CJ: if it's about science then I'm out of here… I only read comics

After they read the book later… and don't give me that look you all know what happened in the book you saw the OVA episode… you did right?

CJ (who was jaw dropped):….. holy sh*t this chick had bad luck

Hanji:….. (grabs some paper and begins writing)

CJ: Hanji?

After she was done they headed out to Erwin's office give him the papers, salutes then walks outside until they reach a house

CJ: what are we doing here?

Hanji: we have to explain to Llse's family why Llse has been gone for over a year

CJ: oh no not me I'm not good at telling families that their loved ones are dead the last time I did the place was half gone so you go on ahead

Hanji: alright (goes inside)

CJ:….. ok I'm bored

Petra: hey CJ have you seen-

CJ: WHOA! Oh jeez! Never sneak up on me like that again!

Petra: but I didn't even-

CJ: EVER! So anyway what's up?

Oluo: we need to tell Hanji something

CJ: well she's giving that Llse chick's parent the bad news

Petra: how long is that going to take?

CJ: how the f*ck should I know? It could be days for all I-

Hanji: hey guys

CJ: oh never mind here she is, hey guys! Guys! She's here guys! Guys!

Oluo: do you have somewhere else to be right now!?

CJ: OH MY GOD I DO! I'm gonna miss my graduation I totally forgot!

Hanji: you can borrow one of our horses

CJ: no time for horses! Wait I know (runs to a nearby cannon and squeezes himself inside) alright let's rock!

Levi: shouldn't that cannon be on the wall?

Petra: seriously why don't you just use a horse?

CJ: because my plan is better, now light this crapper!

Hanji: well ok I guess this is goodbye for now

CJ: well you know what they say back in Toon Ville ttfn ta-

Levi: (just fires the cannon without warning)

CJ: (flies out of the cannon) AAAAAHHH! ADIOS AMIGOS!

Hanji: bye! Bye! CJ!

Oluo: I seriously hate the kid

With Junior and the others

Tom: and that's how I saved Christmas!

Eren: Tom we've been over this we don't know what Christmas is

Tom: man you guys are so-

CJ (who was falling from the sky): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Junior: incoming moron!

Then CJ lands with a big bang and his head was buried under the ground

CJ:…. Ouch

Doug: I got him (pulls CJ out)

CJ: thanks Doug, hey guys!

Jack: where the hell have you been?

CJ: I've been outside the walls

Eren: and how was it?

CJ: it was kick ass I even got to see some titans

Doc: great what did they look like?

CJ: THEY LOOK CREEPY AS HELL DUDE! They just wanna give you the shivers (shivers) but other than that it was awesome

Jessie: and now we know!

Tom: GIJOE!

Michael: never make that joke again

Armin: hey the graduations finally starting

Junior: about time

So then the graduation commenced Reiner, Mikasa, Annie, Eren, Jean and many others have made it into the top ten it was a happy day then it ended and everyone went to a sweet ass cafeteria were they could celebrate

JACK: WOO! YEAH! WE GRADUATED BITCHES!

Thomas: you should really learn to calm down

Jack: NEVER MOTHERF*CKER! WOOOO!

Junior: you're not drinking beer again are you?

Jack: F*CKING CHICKS!

Junior: and that would be a yes

Jessie: so Junior what will you be doing?

Junior: what are you talking about?

Jessie: you know what will you be doing? Will you join the Garrison, the military police, or the survey corps?

Junior: huh… you know I haven't really thought of it I was thinking of joining the military police but then I'd feel like a pussy

Tom: so you wouldn't feel any different from now then huh?

Junior: f*ck you Tom! At least I didn't run away from a f*cking robot earlier!

Tom: whatever

Junior: oh by the way, what will you be doing Eren?

Eren: me? Well I decided to join the Recon corps

Junior: good choice good choice… wait isn't it called survey corps?

Then Thomas asks some questions then Eren goes through a speech blah, blah, blah now we're outside… what? I forget what the speech was! Don't get mad at me!... Move the f*ck on! So anyways outside on some stares Eren was finishing up talking with Mikasa and Armin

CJ: (walks up to the three crying) oh my god bro! That speech! *sniff* it moved me so!

AJ: as well for me too just for that I'm joining the recon corps myself

Eren: really? Are you serious?

AJ: well since there's never better to do I might as well

CJ: I don't know about you guys but I'll just join the Jarrison

AJ: you mean Garrison

CJ: who that?

AJ: *sigh* anyways Eren (holds out his hand) you have totally and completely earned my respect

Eren:… heh thanks AJ (shakes AJ's hand)

AJ: (smiles)…hmm?

At that moment AJ sensed a strange powerful energy coming from Eren

Mikasa:… is there something wrong AJ?

AJ: no it's fine forget about it {what is this strange power I'm sensing it's almost like when I sensed that titan's energy from outside the wall}

Back inside

Junior: alright it's official I'm totally gonna join the recon corps how 'bout you guys?

Jack: same here dude I wanna see some titans too

Doc: eh I'll be in Garrison it'll give me time to invent some stuff to help you guys

Junior: excellent, Jessie?

Jessie: I'll join the Recon corps

Jack: (chuckles)

Jessie: what?

Jack: nothing, nothing it's just well it's gonna be dangerous out there especially for a girl

Jessie: (pulls Jack's ear) the f*ck is that supposed to mean?!

Jack: ow! Ow! Nothing! Nothing!

Jessie: that's what I thought

Doc: how about you Dark?

Dark:… Recon corp

Neko: me too

Dark: no **you** are joining the military police

Neko: but I want to-

Dark: Neko you're joining the military police end of story

Neko: oh um… ok

Junior: um Dark he can't join, he didn't make the top ten

Dark: damn your right… *sigh* I'll be back, keep an eye on Neko for me

Junior: ok

Dark: (walks out of the door)

Neko: *sigh*

Tom: eh don't let it get ya down kid

Neko: too late…

Junior: well back to topic, what are you gonna do Connie?

Connie: I'm still thinking

Jenny: the speech is getting to you isn't it?

Connie: shut up!

Later somewhere else Neko was walking himself to his dorm

Neko: (hums a beautiful tune)

Then out of nowhere Annie steps in front of Neko

Neko: (gets a little nervous) oh um… Hello Annie

Annie: …

Neko: *gulp* w-what do you want?

Annie: …. Tell me are you really friends with Dark?

Neko: oh yes, yes we are

Annie: well then you must know how to defend yourself

Neko: … No

Annie: …. Well then I'll just warn you, this world is a cruel and dangerous especially for a person like you not even Dark, he won't be around forever to protect you

Neko: ….. (looks down)

Annie: think about it (walks away)

Neko: …..

That was pointless

The next day outside our heroes were just outside getting ready for the stuff… I don't f*cking know

Junior: *yawn* (stretches) damn why are we out here again?

Jack: something about… walls?

Junior: smart ass

Jessie: by the where are Eren and the others?

Jenny: over there talking with that cute couple over there (referring to Franz and Hannah you know the couple that where never spoken of again after episode…. 3?) oh wait now they're talking to some blonde guy

Junior: who is it Reiner?

Jenny: nah Reiner way more hot then that

Junior: what?

Jenny: I mean younger!

AJ:… hey wait a sec! that's Hannes!

Junior: Hannes?

AJ: yeah he's the guy that helped us out!

Junior: then let's say hi!

So they all go over there

AJ: hello Hannes

Hannes: ah AJ my friend!

Eren: you know each other?

AJ: yeah he's the one that helped me and Dark while Junior and the others were in court

Junior: again I will mention; it was self defense

Eren: oh by the way the elite squad just passed by

Junior: really!? Ah sh*t we missed them!

CJ: well time for-

AJ: don't be stupid

So then later on top of wall…. Um…. Wall Rose… or was it wall Sina? Right almost slipped my mind and also no one cares about useless conversations, everyone was fixing up the canons or some sh*t I don't f*cking know

AJ (who was sitting on a cannon): *sigh* man it's a gorgeous day

Junior: tell me about it, so Connie did you finally decide about what you wanted to do?

Connie:… I plan on joining the recon corps

Junior: man Eren your speech really got to him

Eren: was it really that inspiring?

Connie: shut up it was my decision

Thomas: stop lying Connie you're not the only one

Eren: huh? You too Thomas?

Thomas: yep your speech really inspired me

Mina: same here Eren

AJ: it inspired us all dude

Sasha (who just so happens to arrive): hey guys excuse me

Eren: what is it Sasha?

Sasha: (pulls out some meat) I managed to steal some meat

Everyone: WHAT!?

Eren: Sasha! Go put that back!

Jack: wait what did you say you stole?

Sasha: meat

Jack: (runs up to Sasha) GIMME THAT SH*T!

Jessie: Jack you're not helping

Jack: what? I haven't eaten meat in three f*cking months! I need protein! All I've had was soup and bread!

AJ: I really don't see what the big deal is

Connie: what are you talking about?

AJ: it's just one small slab of meat of an entire city, who's going to care?

Sasha: yeah plus we can just produce more cows and sheep for more meat

Junior: they make good points

CJ: (pops out of Sasha's jacket) wait, we weren't supposed to take that meat without permission? Then what do I do with these? (Pulls out a sh*t load of meat)

Jenny: CJ what the f*ck!?

CJ: I didn't know it was wrong

Samuel:… I… I would like some meat

Jack: aw hell yeah! Me too!

Mina: I want some too

Connie: are you guys sure this is a good idea?

Jack: who cares? It's meat!

AJ:… hmm

Thomas: what's with you AJ?

AJ: I don't know I just feel like something really bad is going to happen though I'm not sure why…

CJ: whatever as long as I have meat then I'm fine (takes a bite out of the raw meat)

Sasha: you do know we have to cook that right?

CJ: PTOOEY! (Spits out the meat) aw gross!

Junior: well other than that I feel that nothing wrong can go on here

Just then giant lightning bolts fell from the sky right in front of the wall and appeared was: The Colossal Titan

*silence*

Junior:….

Eren:….

CJ:….. Ok before anything else happens I have one thing to say… *ahem*….. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Then the Colossal blew everyone off the wall and kicked a giant hole in the wall

Junior: AAAHH!

Eren: (uses his maneuver gear to hold on to the wall then catches Junior by the leg)

Junior: oh man thanks Eren!

Jack: aw hell no! (Uses his Xblades to hold onto the wall) phew!

Jessie: AAH! (Grabs on to Jack)

Jack: GAH! Heavy!

Jenny: EEK! (Grabs onto Jessie)

Jack: oh come on!

CJ: (holds onto Connie) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Connie: stop screaming!

Thomas: where's Samuel!?

Then they saw Samuel was falling to him doom

Sasha: *gasp* Samuel! (Runs down the wall)

Mina: Sasha! Wait!

Jack: bitch you crazy!

Then Sasha uses her maneuver gear to stab Samuel leg so he would fall… ouch… why?

Sasha: Sam! You hold still ok?

AJ: (floats in the air) is everybody ok!?

Jenny: we're f*cking hanging for our lives! What do you think!?

Junior: um guys this may be an obvious and stupid question, but a giant hole in the wall is bad right?

Eren: *gasp* (looks down and sees the hole) no, not again

Thomas: oh no the titans are gonna get through the walls again

Jack: we're f*cked!

Eren:… GGRRR! Junior! Do you think you can hang on to the all on your own?

Junior: yeah I think so! (stabs his Styleblade into the wall) alright but what are you going to do?!

Eren: we're going to kill the Colossal Titan! Ok everybody! Let's move! (heads up to deal with the titan)

Junior: Eren! Wait! Aw dammit! AJ get me up there!

AJ: ok! (Uses his powers to lift Junior back on the top of the wall)

Junior: Eren! Holy sh*t!

So then the Colossal Titan swung his arm at our heroes but then they jumped out of the way

Eren: (uses his gear to stick into the flesh of the titan)

Junior: (lands on his other arm) ow! God dammit! Huh?! (Sees that he took out the canons) Eren! He just took out the canons!

Eren: what!? GRR! Junior! Go the back of the neck!

Junior: gotcha!

So then the Colossal Titan reached out to grab Eren but luckily he was just too fast him he was on the same side Junior was

Eren: (uses his gear to swing all the way behind the titan)

Junior: (just runs along the titan's back)

Eren: it's time to end you ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Then Eren used his blades to kill try and the titan

Junior: go for it Eren!

But it didn't instead it the Colossal titan began blow hot steam from its back…. How the f*ck does that work!?

Junior: (gets blown off and begins to fall) AAAAAAHHH!

Eren: JUNIOR! GRR! NOW YOU'LL PAY! NO MORE LIVES WILL BE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU! THIS IS THE END!

Then Eren began to go for the neck again and just before he could kill it, it just… disappeared… no I'm not kidding that's what happened in the anime the giant f*cking titan just disappeared into thin air! Seriously what the f*ck!?

Eren: huh!? What!? (grabs onto the wall)

Thomas: Eren! Did you kill the Colossal Titan?

Eren: no it disappeared!

Jack: bullsh*t!

Eren: (steps onto the top of the wall) and I… also lost Junior

Jessie: wh-what you mean Junior is-

Junior: (uses his Styleblade in propeller mode too fly back) still alive!

Jessie: JUNIOR!

Eren: y-you're alive!?

Junior: (lands) yep all thanks to the Stylepropeller

Jessie: (slaps Junior across the face)

Junior: ow! Jessie! What the hell!?

Jessie: don't scare me like that again! I-i… (cries in Junior's chest)

Junior: I'm sorry Jessie, I'm sorry

Meanwhile back at the base…

Tom: what just happened!?

Armin: the-the wall… it has a hole in it!

Mikasa: now the titans will get in

Tom: titans? We're in Greece?

Doug: (smacks Tom)

Tom: ow!

Neko: Dark I'm scared

Dark: it's ok Neko everything will be fine

Just then the others arrive

Junior: guys! Wall! Broken! Titans!

Armin: we heard!

CJ (was still screaming while holding on to Connie): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Connie: KNOCK IT OFF!

Cindy: (slaps CJ)

CJ: I'm good

Cindy: what happened?

CJ: it was this huge giant guy who didn't have any skin!

Tom: anything else?

CJ: one word:… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Connie: don't you f*cking start again!

CJ: sorry

And then everyone lined up and Kitts was talking then they were deployed you know what happens so don't get pissy with me and then Mikasa was talking to Eren then Eren was being a dick and left as Mikasa just stood there

Junior: (walks up to Mikasa) hey, you ok?

Mikasa: I'm just… worried about Eren, I just want to protect him

Junior: look Mikasa, Eren's not a little boy anymore he's growing up he can't be protected forever

Mikasa: (looks down)

Junior:… *sigh* look if it'll make you feel better I'll go and make sure Eren will be ok

Mikasa: really?

Junior: sure we are friends after

Mikasa:… thank you Junior

Junior: you're welcome, good luck out there (runs off)

Mikasa: you too…

Later outside on the rooftops: Eren, Armin, Junior, Jack, Jessie, Thomas, Mina, Samuel were ready to deploy and Eren told Armin about seeing the outside world or some sh*t like that

Jack: alright before we go anywhere Junior I have one thing to say

Junior: what?

Jack: don't piss yourself

Junior:… why would I piss myself?

Jack: because I hear the titans are scary as sh*t

Junior: well then I should probably tell you the same thing

Jack: ah shut the f*ck up Junior

Junior: LOL

Some solder or whatever: alright groups! Deploy!

Eren: alright everyone let's move!

Jack: F*CK YEAH MOTHERF*CKER!

So then they set out to kill the titans in the area this was their time to shine

Eren: are those the titans?

And then they saw the titans and they were creepy as sh*t

Jack: holy sh*t their creepy

Jessie: well it's not so bad they seem to be walking very slow-

Eren: look out!

Jessie: what are you talking abou- OH SH*T!

Then a titan jumps at everyone hitting a tower then holding it… in the creepiest way ever

Junior: damn that was close, is everybody ok? Wait where's Thomas?

Mina: (points over to the titan in shock)

Junior: *gasp*

Then what they saw was horrible they saw the Thomas was being held by the titan's mouth and Thomas was very afraid

Thomas: (some tears shed)

Then the titan swallowed up Thomas and walks away

Jessie:… oh my god

Jack: they killed Thomas…

Eren:… (gets pissed and then goes to get his revenge)

Samuel: Eren wait!

Junior: you need back up! (runs after him)

So Eren was going after that stupid titan that ate Thomas he was gonna get his revenge! But then another titan leaped up from below and ate Eren's leg

Eren: AAH! (Rolls on the rooftops bumps into a few things then comes to a stop)

Junior: EREN! (Goes after the titan that ate Eren's leg) You son of a bi-

But just then the titan leaps toward Junior and swallows him whole

Jessie: *gasp* JUNIOR!

Mina: (goes for the titan) I GOT HIM!

But then a titan with huge ass eye comes and grabs Mina's line from her gear causing her fall back onto a wall

Mina: ow… (sees the titans before her)

Then Samuel got grabbed then eaten

Jack: holy sh*t! (Runs over to Jessie) c'mon we have to regroup!

Jessie: but Junior…

Jack: come on! (Grabs Jessie and runs)

Jessie: no wait!

Meanwhile with Jean's group and CJ, Jenny and AJ were ready for action

CJ: ok so what the f*ck are we doing?

Jenny: I think we should be killing titans or something

Jean: ok everyone this will be the first time we take on titans! Is everyone ready?

CJ: hell yeah we're ready!

AJ: are you sure CJ?

CJ: 99.999999999% sure

Reiner: you couldn't even swat a fly what makes you think you can take on a titan?

CJ: ok look I am a proud member of the June Squad!

So as CJ kept talking and talking a titan arises behind him

Connie: um CJ

CJ: and in conclusion

Marco: CJ…

CJ: yes Marco?

Marco: there's a titan right behind you

CJ: there's a what behind me?

Then the titan eats CJ

*silence*

AJ (who is not amused):…..

Sasha: um shouldn't you do something!?

AJ: 3… 2… 1

CJ: (forces the titan's mouth open) NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL! WHY DO I ALWAYS GET EATEN OR SOME SH*T!?

Annie: (uses her gear to go behind the titan and slash in right from behind the neck then it dies)

CJ: (slides out of its mouth) WOO! That was close! Thanks Annie!

Annie: don't mention it…

CJ: no really I-

Annie: (stares at CJ in the scariest way) ever…

CJ: yes ma'am

AJ: well now that that's out of the way what's the plan?

Jean: we should go into separate groups we'll move faster if we do so

AJ: alright let's do this!

CJ: onward!

So they all split up into groups and Jenny, CJ, and AJ were with Connie, Ymir, and Krista

AJ: (flies up into the air) hmm… 3-meter titans to the right!

CJ: I got this one! (grabs a nearby chimney and pulls back then launches himself toward them)

Then the titans began to chase after CJ

CJ: AAAHH! Guys a little help!?

Ymir: his not too bright is he?

Jenny: no, no he is not

AJ: CJ you idiot, psychic (begins charging his attack) blast! (blast both the titans to kingdom come) that was easy

CJ: I'm ok!

AJ: you're an idiot

CJ: HA HEY!

Connie: guys look! (Points up to a roof where Armin was sitting on)

CJ: onward! (Launches toward him as he grabbed everyone else) we made it all thanks to me!

Ymir: you're an idiot

CJ: hahahahahahaha!

Connie: (walks over to Armin) hey Armin, Armin you ok?

CJ: he had a heart attack

Jenny: heart attacks don't work that way

CJ: of course they do! Hey Armin do heart attacks-

Armin: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! DIE YOU USELESS IDIOT! DIE!

CJ: oh jeez! He's broken!

Connie: Armin calm down! Now tell us what happened

Armin:… (looks terrified by the way)

CJ: oh! Oh! I love this game ok, ok!...

Armin:…..

CJ:… (claps his hands together) got it! Everyone got turned into statues! Winner! Right here!

Ymir: no you idiot everyone got eaten

Connie: hey shut up!

Ymir: hey it's the truth and you know it

AJ: I know I'm supposed to be nice and all but you are a bitch

CJ: you tell her AJ!

AJ: shut up CJ

Later somewhere else Dark was standing on the roof tops killing every titans he saw

Dark: this is pathetic humans are afraid of these retards? Makes me sick, hmm? (Sees Jean and the others were on some other roof tops) what are those idiots doing just sitting there? (Jumps from roof to roof until he reaches them) what are you idiots doing?

Connie: hey don't call us idiots

Dark: shut up I was talking to Jean

Jean: we… we don't have enough fuel in our maneuver gear

Dark: big deal just jump on the roof tops

Jean: hey that's easy for you to say! You can jump high!

Dark: that's still no excuse

Jean: shouldn't you be with Neko?

Dark: I told Neko to go evacuate the city

Jenny: you sure that's a good idea?

Dark: what am I his mother? If he can handle CJ's annoyance

CJ: (sticks out his tongue) leedle!

Dark: than I'm sure he can leave a city

Meanwhile at the other side of the wall where everyone was evacuating

Neko: *sigh* I really wanted to help with the others but Dark knows I would just slow them down, and also…

*flashback*

Annie: Neko Dark won't be around to protect you forever think about it…

*end of flashback*

Neko: is it true? Will Dark…?

Some villager or whatever: sir! Please come with me!

Neko: w-wait what!? I'm not-

Villager: quickly!

So then the guy took Neko to the front of the gate where there was a big crowd because some douche bag was blocking the gates with his "precious cargo" or whatever nobody f*cking cares

Villager: go one now arrest him! He's not letting us pass!

Neko: what? Oh well I-

Douche bag (I don't know his name so I'll just keep calling him douche bag): go ahead and try kid

Neko: (shivers a little) uumm…

Douche Bag: what's wrong kid? Don't have the guts?

Neko:.. I-

Just then everybody heard giant footstep and then… A RUNING TITAN WAS CHARGING AT EVERYBODY!

Everyone: AAAHH! 

Douche Bag: PUSH! PUSH IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!

So then everyone decided to push but um… it didn't work

Douche Bag: YOU! (Points to Neko) go and kill that thing!

Neko: m-me!?

Douche Bag: of course you! It's your job! (Pushes Neko in front of the crowd) now go!

Neko: but I…. (Looks straight at the titan and gets really scared)

The titan was just about to have Neko for lunch until suddenly the titan somehow landed of the ground face first right in front of Neko what caused this to happen you may ask? Why it was none other than the badass herself: Mikasa Ackerman

Neko: *gasp* Mikasa!

Mikasa: hmm? (Looks at the crowd) what is going on? Why hasn't everyone evacuated yet?

Neko: um because of that guy's cargo…

Douche Bag: shut up runt!

Neko: sorry

Mikasa:… so you're telling me that every one of my friends is be killed because of this?

Douche Bag: of course! It's you job! To sacrifice yourself for me!

Mikasa:…..

After Mikasa's badass moment everyone was able to leave

Little girl: (looks up to Mikasa) thank you ma'am!

Mikasa: (looks at the little girl, smiles, then salutes)

Then the little girl and her mother left too

Neko: Mikasa! Thank you so much for your help! And… sorry I couldn't do anything… (looks down)

Mikasa:… (walks up to Neko then pats his head) it's fine

Neko: (purrs) *purr* *purr*

Mikasa: now you should get going, I'll let Dark know that you're safe

Neko: ok! (runs through the gate) see ya!

Mikasa: 'k

So then Mikasa left but Neko came back… wait what?

Neko: sorry Mikasa and Dark I can't just sit around and do nothing (runs off to find the others) *gasp* (hides since there were some titans up ahead) oh no what now? Wait a sec!

*flashback*

Teacher: we have also learned that titans pay no attention to other kind of creatures they only pay attention to humans, and their goal is not only to eat humans but to just eliminate them

CJ: so does that mean-

Doc: (shoves paper down CJ's throat)

CJ: GAH! PAPER CUTS!

*end of flashback*

Neko: titans don't eat animals… ok then (transforms into a cat) let's hope this works

So Neko ran past the titans who were indeed ignoring Neko

Neko: it works! Yay! Now to finally be useful!

So then Neko ran off in his cat form to help his friends meanwhile back with Jean and the others Mikasa comes in and tells them how strong she is and then leaves for the HQ base or whatever it's called and then Jean and the others just follow her into danger…. What? That's what happens I swear! Watch the god damn anime if you haven't! Or at least read the manga! Oh and also Mikasa ran out of gas or something the fell in an alley way and Armin go after her which takes forever apparently

Mikasa: (just sits there)….

I'm not doing the mind thing for her just to let you all know… then a fat happy titan arrives and then it was going to eat Mikasa just then Neko arrives

Neko: Mikasa! And a titan! Why is she just sitting there!?... ok here goes nothing! (runs to Mikasa before the titan gets to her cause it was slow as hell)

Neko: Mikasa! What are you doing!?

Mikasa:…

Neko:…. Mikasa?

Titan's almost here… do something!

Neko: Mikasa! Come on! Move! Run! Anything!

Mikasa:…..

Neko: come on Mikasa! What do you think Eren would have done!?

Mikasa: … Eren…

Then the titan reached out for Mikasa but then Mikasa grabbed Neko and jumped out of the way and stabbed the titan's hand with her broken up blade

Mikasa: Eren… I'm sorry I'll never give up again

Neko: um Mikasa?

Mikasa: hmm?

Then behind can another titan and this one had abs… this is just fan service for the girls isn't it? Anyways Mikasa was about to fight off the titans until suddenly the titan that was behind Mikasa and Neko stomped right in front of them then punched the titan so hard it's head blew off… dayum…

Mikasa: w-what?

Neko: holy cow…

Armin: MIKASA! (Grabs Mikasa and flies off)

Neko: hey wait up! (grabs onto Armin's leg using his claws)

Armin: OW!

Then they all land roughly on the roof

Neko: sorry Armin

Armin: it's fine, Mikasa! Are you ok?

Connie: (comes in with CJ)

Connie: guys two titans up ahead!

CJ: and one of them's got a mustache!

Mikasa: no wait, that titan has no interest in us

So they all look at the titans duke it out the ugly looking titan who was charging at the mysterious titan and then BAM! The mysterious titan smacks its head off so hard that it flew all the way to a tower

CJ:… HOLY SHI-

Meanwhile with Jean and the others they were still heading for the base or some sh*t I don't f*cking know some people were eaten but luckily the main and important/useful characters made it by crashing through the windows

Jean: ok is everyone ok?

Jenny: um I think we lost like 4 or 5 men but I think we're fine

Jean: {dammit people have died because of my orders} huh? (Sees two people hiding under a desk) hey you guys work with the fuel tanks right?

Fuel guy: (just simply nods)

Jean: (Takes him out from under the desk and punches him in the face… wtf?)

Marco: Jean! Stop it! Calm down! (Holds Jean back)

Jack (who just came out of nowhere): the freckled guy is right (helps the fuel guy up) you gotta do it harder! (punches him again in the face) haha!

Jenny: JACK! Wait, Jack? What are you doing here?

Jack: well duh hiding from the titans

Jenny: well where's Jessie and Junior?

Jack: well Jessie's over there crying (points to a crying Jessie)

Jessie: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Jenny:… and Junior?

Jack: oh Junior yeah well uuhh… yeah Junior's dead

Jenny: WHAT!?

Jack: yep got swallowed by a titan

Jenny:… and you didn't do anything?

Jack: I would have but I almost sh*t my pants so… yeah

Jenny:… (punches Jack in the face) YOU SELFISH PRICK!

Jack: OW! God dammit! What could I have done!? He got eaten! What could I possibly do?

Jenny: oh I don't know maybe you could have at least TRY TO AVENGE HIM!

Jack:… oh yeah

Jenny: *groan* you are such a-

Then a titan puts a whole through the wall as the other looks through the hole

Jack:… haha look they look like a husband and wife

Jenny: that's kind of cute actually

Then everyone panics and runs away except for Jean

Jean:….. (just stares at the titans)

Jack: Jean! What the f*ck are you doing!? Run!

Jean:….. huh?

Then BOOM! A giant fist punches the titans out of nowhere it was none other than the mysterious titan from earlier came to save the day

Mysterious Titan: ROOOAAARR!

Then all the other titans went for the helping titan and then Mikasa and the others arrive just in time too they were all out of gas

Connie: man! That was close! We're all out of fuel now!

CJ: me too (toots out a fart) oh wait never mind!

Connie: (pats Armin on the back) Armin! Your plan worked!

Armin: ow!

Jean: Mikasa!? You're alive? And what's going on here?

Mikasa: that titan over there (points to the helping titan)

Armin: that titan only goes for other titans! It has no interest in humans!

CJ: and apparently he hates mustaches

So they were talking about the titan and blah, blah, blah on with the plan to get to the fuel where the titans are

Neko (who was still a cat): (goes over to Mikasa's team)

Dark: (grabs Neko and holds him up) where do you think you're going?

Neko: (turns back to normal) I was just-

Dark: no Neko you're staying up here

Jack: um Dark you sure that's a good idea?

Dark: yes, what? Is there a problem?

Jack: (points out to the titans outside)

Helping Titan: RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRR!

Dark: …. Dammit

Marco: we'll take him Dark

Dark: the hell you will!

Armin: come on Dark he'll be safe with us I promise

Dark:….. (looks at Neko)

Neko: (looks back at Dark and smiles in the cutest way)

Dark:…. *sigh* fine but if anything happens to him…

Marco: don't worry he'll be fine

So then everyone went in place the once who were holding their guns were on the elevator thingy and the ones that were going to finish off the titans were on the ceiling I guess

Armin: (whispers) don't worry their numbers haven't changed there are still four (actual I forget how many there were so f*ck it)

CJ: (whispers) why are we whispering? Shouldn't we get their attention?

Jessie: well then you get their attention

CJ: but wait what's my motivation?

Jenny: right here (stomps on CJ's foot)

CJ:… OW MY GOD! MY F*CKING FOOT! OH MY F*CKING GOD I'M GONNA FEEL THIS F*CKING PAIN TOMORROW!

Then all the titans were walking towards them and they were so creepy everyone almost sh*t their pants

Marco: keep calm… steady… steady

And then…

Marco: FIRE!

Then they all shot in the titan's faces and then Mikasa's group jumped out and killed their titans

Mikasa: got mine

Reiner: mine too!

Sasha: erm…

Yep you guessed it Sasha missed a titan how unfortunate (and by the way it was the big eyed titan that everyone hates)

Sasha:… um

Big eyed Titan: (turns around to Sasha)

Sasha: um hey sorry about trying to kill you heh, heh…

CJ: I'll save ya! (jumps in front of Sasha and pulls out his frying pan) FRYING PAN OF JUSTICE GOOO! (Throws his frying pan really hard and fast)

But then that didn't work instead it just bounced off the titan's head and hit Jack's face

Jack: OW! HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK!?

CJ:…..

Sasha:…..

CJ:… so-

Then the titan pounces at the two idiots

Sasha: (grabs CJ and runs out of the way) we're sorry!

Then the titan gets back up

CJ: good titan nice titan say (pulls out some ham) how about some ham? (Throws it at the titan but that didn't work) how about chicken? (Throws chicken at the titan but that fails as well) soup? (Throws soup at the titan but nothing yet) ok fine then how about some cake? (pulls out a chocolate cake and throws it at the titan but that still didn't work) OH COME ON! Everyone loves cake! Who wouldn't like cake!?

Sasha: I want some cake

CJ: oh sure (hands her some cake) here you go

Sasha: (takes a bite out of the cake) OH MY GOD! THIS TASTES DELICIOUS!

CJ: I know right!?

AJ: I think I am getting dumber by watching these two, someone please do something!

Then Mikasa went for the titans' feet causing it to fall down then Annie jumped for the neck and then killed it thank god my brain was beginning to shrink

Sasha: *gasp* Mikasa!

Mikasa: are you hurt?

Sasha: no! Thanks to you!

CJ: (jumps on Mikasa's head and holds her tight) thank you Mikasa! I could kiss you! But I won't I'm saving my lips for that special someone

Jack:…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Reiner: (walks up to Annie) good job Annie I'm glad you aren't harmed

Annie: (walks away in the coldest way)

CJ: (runs up to Reiner) rejected!

Reiner: shut up CJ

Jack: hold on a second I'm calling bullsh*t

Marco: what are you talking about?

Jack: how the f*ck did the titans get in here anyway? What are the doors big or something?

Jenny: yeah they are, see? (points to the giant ass doors)

Jack:… why the hell are those doors that big?! What was this place designed for titans? Did the titans make this place?

Marco: well…

Jack: was everyone thinking this? "hey guys I just got a sweet ass idea, let's make the doors super big so the titans can get in and eat everyone as they work, it'll be the best idea since toilet paper!" seriously! What retard built this place!?

Jessie: look it's not important

Jack: are you f*cking kidding!?

So as he was flapping his lips another titan just walks in the room serious why are the doors that big?

Armin: um Jack?

Jack: and that's why I would never

Jenny: Jack

Jack: make giant ass doors

Mikasa: Jack

Jack: in my base ever

Everyone besides Jack: JACK!

Jack: what!? (Looks behind him and sees the titan)…. Oh sh*t

Just then a giant lollipop smacked the titan in the face

Jack:…. WTF?

You may be thinking WTF right? Well it's simple, it was Cindy the toon to save the day yes she has the power the command her lollipop to grow to any size… Apparently

Cindy: TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A F*CKTARD!

CJ: holy sh*t

Then the titan was frozen in ice and the cause of that was: Doc J.

Doc: that should do it

Jessie: Doc!

Doc: you're up Doug!

Doug: (jumps up and smashes the frozen titan into pieces) and that's how it's done ladies

Armin: hey what are you guys doing here?

Doc: well…

Cindy: (grabs CJ by the shirt and her eyes glow bright red) WHERE'S MY CAKE!?

CJ: cake? Oh right that cake well… I sorta threw it at a titan and….

Cindy: GGRRRR!

Sasha: (continues to eat the cake)

Cindy: (looks at Sasha)….

Sasha:….. what?

While Sasha was being chased by the crazy psycho candy lover

Doc: on our way here we saw the weirdest thing we saw a titan fighting other titans does anyone know anything about that?

Mikasa: we were thinking about that too and we don't know

Doc: well then where's Junior? I need him to-

Jack: he's dead

Doc: JUNIOR'S DEAD!? How did that happen!?

Jack: a titan ate him

Doc:…. Oh… I see… well no time for crying right now we have to get out of here

So then everyone set off to safety while the main/important/useful characters stayed behind because they were watching the helping titan get eaten alive

CJ: well that's an image that won't get out of my head

Armin: they're eating that titan

Tom: CANNIBALS!

Jack: no sh*t

Jessie: I say we should help him

Reiner: I agree this titan could be very useful

Jean: what!? Are you guy's crazy!?

CJ: I am!

Jean: we could finally get out of here!

Dark: if you're scared then leave no one's stopping you

Jean: I'm not scared I'm just-

Jack: yo guys check it out!

Then everyone saw the same blonde titan that killed Thomas

Armin: hey it's the titan that killed Thomas!

CJ: who the f*ck is Thomas?

Then as soon as the mysterious titan saw the same titan it grew angry and charged at it leaving the other titan still eating part of him but they fell of like retards then since the titan lost his arms it had to bite down on the other titan's neck then ripping it up the stomping it flat holy sh*t that's awesome!

Jack:… DAYUM! Did you see that!? That was so f*cking cool!

Jenny: I know! I mean god damn that was amazing!

CJ: it's a good thing that titan didn't have a mustache otherwise a lot crazy jazz would go on

Michael: what is with you and mustaches?

CJ: what mustaches?

Mikasa: hold on, why isn't the titan regenerating?

Then everyone saw the titan could not regenerate its arm the it shouted out one finally roar and then died… NNOOOOO!

Jean:… well let's go, a titan's a titan after all (begins to walk away but notices everyone was still standing there) hmm? Guys? What is it.. huh?

Then everyone looked at the fallen tighten and saw a body arise from its body then everyone saw that it was: Eren Jaeger…. Wait what!? When and how did this happen!? No I'm serious in the anime it didn't explain when and how this happened! And in this one other part somewhere in the beginning of the series it showed some bull sh*t of Eren's dad injecting him with some strange stuff that would make him forget that power he had or some sh*t! And also on the very first episode before his dad left he showed Eren his key to the basement in his f*cking hand and then left then later he had that f*cking dream and then for no explained reason Eren had the f*cking key! Serious! How did that happen!? This sh*t doesn't make any sense!... but getting back to the story… Or was the stuff he injected Eren with the reason he- never mind

Mikasa: (looks very shocked and surprised then jumps down there to hold Eren who was unconscious by the way) E-Eren?... (cries her guts out)

Jack: he's alive!? He's alive!

CJ: who's alive?

Jack: (jumps down to Eren and Mikasa) he's alive!

CJ: he's alive!

Tom: he's alive!

CJ: he's a mustache!

Dark: shut up!

Armin: Eren?... is alive?

AJ: huh this would explain the strange energy source that I felt when I shook his hand

Jack:… what?

AJ: yeah I felt some strange energy coming from him it was also similar to a normal titan's energy

Armin: and you're telling us now!?

AJ: we were having a good time!

Then everyone went down to meet Eren and-

Tom: um guys I hate to ruin the happy moment but what about the titans that were eating Eren's titan?

Jack: what about what now?

Then the titans that were eating Eren were coming for them

Jack: sh*t forgot about those guys

AJ: well then (summons his electrical psychic swords) ok everyone protect Eren and Mikasa at all costs!

CJ: who made you leader?

AJ: shut up CJ this is serious

CJ:… this is what?

AJ: serious

CJ:… what?

AJ: serious

CJ: …. What?

AJ: serious

CJ: mustache?

AJ: just shut up!

The titans were getting closer and closer until suddenly one of them fell down dead

AJ: huh?

Then all the others were dropping like flies

Jean: what's going on?

Then as the final titan fell a strange character stood on its head it was none other than: Junior in his sword form…. WHY ARE PEOPLE COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD!?

Junior: hey guys, what the hell is going on here?

Jessie: J-Junior?

Junior: hey Jessie

Jessie: (runs at Junior) JUNIOR! (jumps on him hugs him a little too tight)

Junior: GAH! Nice to- *cough* see you *gag* too… You can let go now

Jessie: oh (gets off of Junior and blushes) sorry

Junior: (walks up to everyone else) hey guys

Jack: Junior!? Wait what!? I just!? You just! WHAT!?

Armin: Junior!?

Junior: hey Armin, nice see you again Mikasa you too Eren…. (grabs Eren) EREN!? You're alive!? And your leg grew back! How did this happen!?

Mikasa: his leg? What are you talking about?

Junior: huh? Oh right well a titan sort of chomped off Eren's leg

Mikasa: what!?

Junior: then I was going to get some payback for him but then I got eaten, *sigh* and I know I didn't keep my promise so if you hate me I understand

Mikasa: Junior its fine

Junior: what?

CJ: mustache?

Junior: shut up

Mikasa: Eren seems to be perfectly fine so I guess I technically don't hate you and I know you did your best to keep your promise

Junior: ah well then I-

Mikasa: but if he was really dead I would have killed you

Junior: … eh that seems fair I guess

Annie: this still doesn't explain why you're still alive

Junior: (turns back to normal) oh right well…

*flashback*

As soon as I was in the titan's mouth it swallowed me whole I fell right into its stomach

Junior: AAAAHH! (Splashes into the stomach acid) OH GOD IT'S IN MY MOUTH!... oh sh*t I'm inside a titan, well it's fine Junior, you're fine titans don't have digestive systems so you'll be fine…..

So then I just calmed down and sat there… and sat there… and sat there until I finally had enough I ate the sword berry, cut a hole through the titan's belly and then left

*end of flashback*

Junior: and that's what happened

Jenny: …. That's it?

Junior: yeah it wasn't so hard

Jean: you did kill the titan after you escaped right?

Junior: …. Uuuuhhhh

Jean: it's still alive isn't it?

Junior: yes it is

Jack: you are just full of failures aren't you?!

Junior: hey give me a break I was eaten by a titan!

Then the same titan that ate Eren's leg and Junior came to eat them all

Junior: … did this thing follow me?

Jack: I think it did

Junior: f*ck don't worry guys I got this, but (pulls out the IMA berry case) let's make things a little more challenging (picks the fighter berry then eats it) TRANSFORM! (Glows like crazy)

Then Junior's shirt disappears also so does his don't laugh when I say this: nipples and belly button… hehehe *ahem* anyway his jeans disappear and was replaced with blue shorts the red boxing gloves appear on his hands then blue sneakers appear on his feet then finally he grows a long tail with a boxing glove on the tip he was now: Fighter Junior

Junior: let's get ready to rumble!

Mikasa: he transformed again?

Doc: yes he is now Fighter Junior, with that from he will gain incredible strength he can lift up almost anything you throw at him

Junior: (runs at the titan) HAAAH!

Titan: (runs at Junior)

Junior: (slides under the titan and grabs it's leg) I don't think so! (Slams the titan on the ground the tosses it in the air)

Armin: wow he is strong!

CJ: yeah stronger than Cindy's lemon tarts

Cindy: (slaps CJ) why are you hating on my tarts!?

CJ: ouch!

Junior: now to finish the job cause you bore the sh*t outta me! (Swings his right arm around and around) PUUUUNNCHIIIING (waits for the titan to get closer as his arm begins to turn red)

Jean: what is he doing?

Doc: he's using his most powerful attack: punching canon

Junior: CAAANNNOOONN! (Punches the titan all the way on a pointy tower and then having it get stabbed through the neck)…. Didn't expect that to happen but ok

Jean: seriously how do you do that?!

Junior: do what?

CJ: mustache?

Dark: start that again and I will rip your throat out

Junior: and now back to Eren (turns back to normal) so what's the plan Jean?

Jean: what are you looking at me?

Junior: hey you're the leader so lead us

Jean: I… I don't know

Marco: c'mon Jean you got us this far

Jean: well… (Looks at Mikasa and Eren then everyone else)….

Jack: we don't have all day! 

Jean:… alright Junior! You Annie, Reiner and AJ go ahead and take out any titans that may block our path

Junior: yes sir! (eats the sword berry and turns into sword Junior and jumps onto the roofs followed by Reiner, Annie, and AJ)

Jean: everyone else protect Mikasa and Eren at all costs!

CJ: you heard the horse face guy! Let's get- (runs into a wall)… busy

Tom: …. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Horse face!

Jean: shut up

CJ: mustache!

So they all set off the safety! While Junior and the other were taking care of the titans up ahead

Junior: WOO! (Slashes of a titan's neck) you dead! (Kills another titan) you dead! Haha! I love this form!

Reiner: remember not to get too careless!

Junior: you're right I should probably just- SWORD CYCLONE! (spins extremely fast and kills another titan) HAHAHA!

Reiner: Junior-

AJ: let it go he just loves helping out especially in one of his forms

Reiner: I see but isn't he enjoying this a little too much?

Junior: F*CKING EPIC!

AJ: … probably

With Jean's group

Jack: (runs on the roof tops)… I still call bullsh*t on this whole thing

Jenny: we know shut up

Jack: hey I'm just trying to start a conversation so don't get bitchy with me!

Jenny: the f*ck did you just say!?

Jack: I said-

Tom: not dealing with this now (kicks Jack away)

Jack: AAAAHHH!

Jean: everyone focus!

CJ: what is this "focus" you speak of?

Jean: *groan*

Back with Junior's group they finally made it the exit

AJ: we're here

Junior: but we're not finished with are mission yet (points over to some titans)

Reiner: so should we kill them?

Junior: hell yeah!

Annie: why bother? They're not even coming this way

Junior: yeah well better safe than sorry

Later after they killed all those titans cause I'm just too lazy to write this sh*t

Junior: well that was easy (changes back to normal)

AJ: … so what now?

Junior: ….. I'm thinking of a number

Reiner: *groan*

Back with Jean

Jack: F*CKING HORSE SH*T!

Marco: what? What is it?

Jack: I f*cking hit my toes on some roof tiles!

Michael: stop being a crybaby

Jack: you don't know what this feels like!

Michael:….. (grabs a big rock and smashes it on his whole foot)….

Jack:….

Michael:…

Jack:…. F*ck you

?: freeze all of you!

Then our heroes saw that standing in their way was: Dipinators

Jessie:… wait is the red portal still open!?

Doc: right I should probably get to that once we get back

Jean: hey you! Get out of our way!

CJ: yeah! You're blocking the sun!

Dipinator1: toons have been found! Prepare to destroy them along with anyone else that gets in our way!

Jenny: what is your problem? Why are you so against toons?

Dipinators: well… um…. We really don't know we were just built this way

Tom: please tell me we have a plan for this

*silence*

Tom: … oh crap

CJ: c'mon CJ! You're a smart guy! Think! ... (A light bulb appears on his head meaning he has in idea)

Connie: where did that come from?

CJ: (turns to face Connie)….

Connie: ….. What?

CJ: (walks up to Connie then picks him up and turns him facing the Dipinators)

Connie: h-hey! What are you doing!?

Dipinators: what is he doing?

CJ: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs right through the Dipinators using Connie as a shield)

Connie: OW! Put me down!

Tom: … well we have a clear path I guess

Jenny: I know this may be getting off topic but does anyone have any idea how Eren can transform?

*silence*

Jenny: …. No one we're just gonna ignore this?

Meanwhile as CJ was running

CJ: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Connie: put me down already!

Titan is up ahead

Connie: GAH! Titan!

CJ: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Meanwhile with Junior

Reiner: *sigh* alright my last guess is it 19?

Junior: nope

Reiner: AJ why aren't you guessing?

AJ: because this game is stupid

Junior: anyway the number I was thinking of was 100

Reiner: that's not fair!

Junior: you cheated first!

Annie: you guys are idiots

AJ: you mean like the idiots coming this way?

Then they all see CJ carrying Connie as a shield

CJ: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Connie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

AJ: *sigh* (uses his powers to stop both of them right before they crash into each other) what are you guys doing?

CJ: haha! My plan worked!

Junior: CJ?

CJ: yes Junior?

Junior: why is Connie beaten up and bleeding?

Connie: uuuuughgh…

CJ: ….. my plan?

Then the others arrive

Junior: finally! What took you guys so long?

Michael: Jack was crying

Jack: you shut your mouth!

Sasha: oh man I'm so hungry!

CJ: same here! I'm gonna eat all the meat they got!

Sasha: hey! You can't do that!

CJ: then let's race for it!

Sasha: but I-

CJ: RACE START! (Runs to the exit but is blocked off by a….. force field… are you f*cking for real?!)… Ouch

Connie: if I wasn't in any serious pain right now I would be laughing

Mikasa: what is this?

Junior: it's a giant magical force field, but why and how did this thing get here?

?: why I'm so glad you asked Junior

Then everyone turned around and saw that it was the Soulless Captain along with Bonk the Soulless and Dingus the Soulless

Junior: Captain!

Captain: hey there

Mikasa: who is this?

Junior: the Soulless Captain leader of these creatures called Soulless they are creature that take away your soul then eats it

Jack: they're not very good at it either

Captain: hey! Shut up!

Junior: how did you get here Captain?

Captain: oh well it was very easy first when we saw the Colossal Titan we-

Junior: no I mean how did you get into this world?

Captain: oh that well it all happened back in the Soulless Dimension everything was at piece until a red portal appeared and swallowed most of us up then we have awoken up into a forest full of titans so we decided to use them then we found some humans to have some fun with until I saw (points to CJ) him

CJ: ….. Hmm? Oh right yeah I totally forgot to tell you that I saw the Captain outside

Jessie: and you're telling us now!?

CJ: … well yeah

Dark: I swear to god if I could I would kill you

CJ: good plan bro!

Captain: alright enough idiocy, Soulless!

Then a whole bunch of Soulless appeared

Captain: attack

Then all the Soulless were going for the kill

Reiner: they're coming right at us!

Jack: no sh*t Sherlock!

Jean: what do we do?!

Junior: well duh we fight them!

Marco: you want us to fight them!?

Junior: hey if you can take on a giant retarded naked giant then I'm pretty sure you can handle a few Soulless, now Reiner, Annie, AJ, and Jack you guys are with me

Reiner: since when are you giving the orders?

Junior: Shut up that's when and everyone else you stay here and care of these guys now let's move!

Then Junior's team went off leaving everyone with the Soulless

Jenny: oh shi-

CJ: mustache!

Jean: stop saying mustache!

CJ: never!

Meanwhile with Junior's team…

Reiner: Junior why did we leave the others with those creatures?

Junior: because we need to find the core

Reiner: the core?

Junior: yes if we can find and destroy the core we can save our friends and then-

Just then I plain white giant Soulless that looked similar to a titan jumped right in front of our heroes

Junior: oh sh*t!

Reiner: what the hell is that!?

AJ: it looks like a titan

Captain: (jumps on the titan's head) it's not just a titan my friend

Junior: how did you catch up to us so fast?

Captain: not important anyway this is our very own new species of Soulless we like to call him: Sitan!

Annie: so Junior, any ideas?

Junior: ….. Go for the neck?

AJ: well whatever let's go!

Back with the other they were fighting off the titans/Soulless for as long as they could

Jean: (blocks a Soulless with his blades)

Soulless: c'mon man! Give me your soul! I'm hungry!

Marco: Jean! Hang on! (Cuts the titan in half with his blade)

Soulless: OW! Son of a- (disappears like the spawn he was)

Jean: thanks Marco!

Marco: no problem Jean

Mikasa: (holds Eren very close) get back!

Buff Soulless: how about you shut up bitch?

Michael: (jumps in front of Mikasa and pulls out a knife)

Buff: hmm?

Michael: (does some pretty neat tricks with it)

Buff: those are some pretty good moves kid but I-

Michael (who was now behind the Buff Soulless): and done

Buff: wait what!? (Disappears)

Mikasa: thank you

Michael: don't mention it

Jack: who's ready for some Xblades!? (Summons his Xblades)

Sword Soulless: bring it on

Jack: oh shi- (gets in a furious sword battle with the Sword Soulless) WHERE THE F*CK ARE THE OTHERS!?

Back with Junior

Junior: (jumps on a roof) whoa! (Jumps out of the Sitan's attack) Jesus!

AJ: (floats up into the air) psychic spear! (Shoots out psychic spears at the Sitan and does some damage

Sitan: ROOOAAARR! (Whacks AJ into a wall)

AJ: AHH! (Falls to the ground) oww…

Reiner: (cuts off the titans hand) there! That you buy us some ti-

Then the Sitan grew his hands back and grabbed Reiner

Reiner: what the!?

Captain: oh I forgot to mention the Sitan here can regenerate a lot faster the normal titans

Junior: well I don't give a f*ck! (jumps up to the Sitan) I'm going to kill-

Then the Sitan swipes Junior's Styleblade out of his hand sending it really far away

Junior:… oh fu-

Just as the Sitan was about to kill Junior Annie grabbed him and pulled him out of the way

Junior: whew! Thanks Annie

Annie: no problem

Junior: man we're in a pickle! How can we beat this thing? It's too fast

Then the Sitan was going for Junior and Annie

Junior: oh f*ck it! TRANSFORM! (Glows like crazy)

Annie: hmm?

Reiner: he's transforming? But he didn't even eat any berries

AJ: he must be transforming into one of his personal forms

Reiner: personal form?

AJ: just watch and see

Then Junior's hair grew long, then Junior's original clothes turned into a Japanese school uniform outfit (don't laugh) and then he had completely change his gender then a blue bracelet appeared on his right wrist he was now: Kampfer Junior…. What?

Reiner: what the hell!?

AJ: he is now Kamfper Junior

Captain: Sitan! Kill her! Him or… GRR! Kill the transgender!

Junior: hang on! (Grabs Annie and Jumps really far out of the way before the Sitan could kill them both)

Reiner: so he's a girl?

AJ: yeah is that going to be a problem?

Reiner: no not at all…

AJ: … so anyway Junior is now a lot faster in that form he can jump a lot higher

Junior: (jumps to Reiner and AJ) guys I have a plan! I'll go ahead and use my ability to blind the Soulless and then AJ you will use your powers to stun the monster while Reiner you will stab your Swords strait through his ankle spot and then finally Annie you will strike him down with your badass moves are we clear on the plan?

Reiner: …

Junior: ….. Reiner my eyes are up here

Back with the others

CJ: alright guys let's kick some ass!

Tom: hell yeah!

Then CJ and Tom began whacking the hell out of the Soulless while Dark was protecting Neko

Dark: (summons his dark weapon) stay back Neko

Neko: ok

Doc: hang on Dark I got this (pulls out his freeze ray and freezes the Soulless in their tracks) too easy

Bonk: we're dropping like flies what do we do!?

Dingus: I know what to do (glares at our heroes)….. (runs away the other way) RUUUUNNN!

Bonk: you pussy! Get back here!

Jessie: you heard him! Get lost! (kicks Bonk into Dingus as they begins to roll away)

Our heroes have won the battle

Jack: WOO! VICTORY BITCHES!

Jenny: Mikasa how's Eren doing?

Mikasa: he's safe

Doc: I wonder how the others are doing

Back with Junior

Junior: (runs at the titan with his hand burning with flames…. Oh right he's a Zuaber or a Zauber I forgot how to spell it so anyway he blasts the Sitan's eyes blinding it!)

Sitan: RRAAAAAHH! (covers it's eyes)

Junior: (jumps up into the air) AJ! Now!

AJ: (electricity flows around him) THUNDER WAVE! (uses his thunder wave then paralyzes the Sitan)

Captain: what!? No!

Reiner: (stabs the beast in the ankles with his two blades causing the Soulless to fall down)

Junior: now Annie! Finish this!

Then Annie jumps jump spins around very fast the finally slashes this Sitan's neck causing it to die

Junior: WOO! We did it!

Captain: you may have dealt with my Sitan but you still have to fight-

Bonk: BOSS! (grabs Captain and runs off)

Captain: you idiot what are you doing out me down!

So the they all left

Junior:… well that was interesting

Then the Sitan's body began to disappear as it did the force field surrounding the area had disappeared

Junior: huh I guess the Sitan was the core

AJ: and that takes care of that

Reiner: let's get back to the others

Junior: the hell we are!

AJ: what is it now?

Junior: my Styleblade! We can't leave without it!

?: rawrf! Rawrf!

Junior: hmm?

Then came CJ's dino pet Scales holding Junior's Styleblade in his mouth

Junior: Scales! (takes the Styeblade) such a good boy! What are you doing here?

Scales: rawrf!

So then later everyone where now on top of the exit wall with an unconscious Eren

CJ: he has been out for a really long time

Junior: yeah you'd think someone like him would wake up by now

Armin: (looks at Eren not in the creepy way) Eren… (holds Eren's hand tightly)

Jack: ggaaaayyy!

Jenny: (smacks Jack on the back of the head)

Jack: ow!

Junior: well guys we've had a tough day today

AJ: we fought a lot of enemies too

Junior: yeah like the Titans

Tom: the Dipinators

Jessie: the Soulless

CJ: the Dragons

*silence*

Junior: … the hell are you talking about? We didn't fight any dragons

CJ: then what do we tell them? (points up)

Junior: what are you talking abou- HOLY SH*T!

Then our heroes saw up in the sky were three dragons who then landed in front of everyone

Jack: ok that's just f*cking random!

Junior: um Mikasa you guys wouldn't happen to have any dragon problems too would ya?

Mikasa: no we've never even seen these creatures before

Junior: then what the hell!? What the actual hell!?

AJ: oh god it's probably another red portal thing

Doc: f*ck is going on?!

Dragon1: RRRROOOOOOOOAAARRRRR!

Dark: I am not going to deal with this right now cause this is just ridiculous (walks up to the dragons and a dark aura surrounds him) DAAARRRK BLAST! (uses his powerful move Dark Blast to kill all the dragons at once)

*silence*

Dark:… what?

Junior:….

Armin:…

Reiner:…..

*random scene*

Junior: MY EYES ARE RIGHT HERE!

Reiner: I'M SORRY I CAN'T HELP IT!

Connie: CJ! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A CONCUSCION!

CJ: I'M SORRY OK!?

Tom: EXTREME CLOOOSSE UUUPPP!

Dark: SHUT UP!

Meanwhile at the courtyard or whatever Mikasa, Jack, Jessie, CJ, Armin and Eren (who is STILL unconscious) were surrounded by the military A.K.A Kitts

Kitts: why do you kids insist on getting in our way!?

Jack: f*ck you! That's why!

Jessie: you're not helping

Jack: ok, ok look Kitty

Kitts: Kitts!

Jack: whatever, look just because Eren here can turn into a titan doesn't mean he's an enemy of humanity, besides you saw how he handled all those titans back there

Jessie: wow that was one of the first things I heard you say that wasn't unhelpful

Jack: yeah well ya know…

CJ: hey wait a sec… how did you know that Eren could do this anyway Kitts? You or any of your men weren't even around

Kitts: …

CJ: ….

Eren: I'll kill them all….

Jack: what?

Eren: I'll destroy them all…. Wipe them off the planet (smiles in the strangest/scariest way)

Armin: (just stares at Eren in shock)….

CJ: …

Jenny: …

Jack: ….. holy sh*t

Solder: did you hear that? He said he'll kill us all

Solder2: he'll devour us all

Jack: hey now! Calm yo titties! He may be talking about the titans you know how much he hates titans, hell we all hate titans and I just saw them!

Jessie: again surprisingly helpful

Solder3: hmm he has a point…

Kitts: silence! Prepare to fire the cannon at my call!

Mikasa: (holds out her blades like a badass) you do that and I'll kill you right on the spot

Jack: now that's badass! Jessie why can't you be like that?

Jessie: would you like me too?

Jack: well if we were in bed-

Jessie: (slaps Jack across the face)

Jack: OW! It was a joke!

Eren: w-wait what's going? 

CJ: yeah you're pretty much either gonna die or die

Eren: what? Why?

CJ: I dunno I wasn't really paying attention

Kitts: Eren Jaeger! Are you a human? Or a titan?

Eren: um I don't understand the question

Kitts: quit stalling and answer the question!

CJ: c'mon we all had a rough day! Can't we just have some bread? Bread solves everything!

Kitts: SILENCE! Are you a human or a titan!?

Eren: ….. A human!

*silence*

Kitts: … I see well then I'm sorry to do this (raises his hands about to signal the canon to fire)

Jack: whoa! What!? We're all here! You're gonna kill us all!?

Kitts: …. (Lowers his hands signaling to fire the canon and the canon fired)

Jack: AAAAAAAHHH!

Eren: GAH!

Then BOOM! But luckily they were able to live

Eren: huh? What?

Kitts: what's this!?

Standing before them was a guy made of steel who had giant steal/metal hammers for hands he also had a long tail with a hammer at the tip it was none other than Junior in his Steal form A.K.A Steel Junior

Jessie: JUNIOR!

Eren: Junior?

Junior: (turns back to normal and turns to Kitts) WHAT THE F*CK KITTS!?

Kitts: Trainee Lockridge! What are you-

Junior: shut the f*ck up I'm talking! What the f*ck is your problem!? He answered human! What were you going to do if he answered titan what would you have done?!

Kitts: we would have done that same thing

Junior:….. What!? Do you have any idea how unfair and stupid that sounds!? What? Did you want him to answer something else like: "hello I'm Eren Jaeger I'm actual a super alien sworn to kill all life on earth" did you want him to say that!?

So as Junior was talking…

Rico: sir the cannon is loaded again

Kitts: good

Junior: and another thing! 

Kitts: SHUT UP! (Raises his hand again then lowers it quickly just then the cannon fires again)

Junior: GAH!

Jack: WE'RE! F*CKED!

CJ: well not me!

Eren: (grabs Armin and Mikasa) guys! Get close!

So then Eren grabs everyone else and bites his hand and once he did a giant lightning bolt came from the sky and landed on our heroes smoke and steam was everywhere and then everyone saw a titan's carcass and Eren was still controlling it…. Gross

Eren:*gasp* GAH! (Pulls himself out of the body)

Jack: holy sh*t did you see that!?

Somewhere close on the rooftops

Tom: holy sh*t did you see that!?

Reiner: yeah Eren must have transformed again

Michael: and now they're gonna die

Tom: well we gotta do something!

Reiner: no good we can't do anything about this, if only there was someone else that was more powerful than Kitts maybe they would have hope for them

Tom: well in that case (brings up a wardrobe out of nowhere)

Reiner: where did you get that?

Tom: not important (grabs a army suit) perfect

Back with Kitts the dick I'm sorry it's just that Kitts is being a total prick right now

Kitts: everyone ready your weapons! Be ready for anything!

Tom (dressed up like an army man): congratulations solder!

Kitts: what?

Tom: you've just won the commander awards!

Kitts: what are you talking about? We don't have any awards for stuff like that

Tom: oh… um…. It's on the house

Rico: (slices off Tom's disguise revealing his true self)

Tom: ….

Rico: …

Kitts: …..

Tom: … (Holds out some cake) cake anyone?

Back with Reiner

Reiner: well that was stupid

Cindy: yeah well what are ya gonna do?

Doc: hmm… by the way has anyone seen Dark and Neko?

Jean: they were just here a second ago

Meanwhile some else around the area Dark and Neko were trying to find someone higher ranked than Kitts and by Dark and Neko I mean just Neko Dark was just tagging along because you know the whole friendship thing

Dark: Neko what exactly is the point of this?

Neko: well I just really want to help finally

Dark: but Neko if we're looking for someone higher ranked than Kitts how will we know what he looks like?

Neko: well…

Back with Eren

Jack: what the hell bro!? When how were you able to do this!? 

Eren: you already asked me that question Jack

Jack: yeah I know I'm just very confused!

Junior: ok so we're all clear on the plan right?

Jessie: what plan?

Junior: sh*t I'd that you'd know!

CJ: ok here's the plan

Junior: no CJ

CJ: oh come on it's a good plan all we gotta do is have me distract Kitts and you guys will escape and head for that basement

Oh right I forgot to mention that they were talking about a basement or some sh*t

Armin: …. That not so bad actually

CJ: don't worry guys as you go on to freedom I will gladly give my life for my best friends

Junior: …. Wait a sec you're only doing this because you can't die aren't ya!?

CJ: onward to battle! (Runs to the titan corps and climbs into the jaw)

Meanwhile outside of the steam and dust

Tom: c'mon you know you want some cakey cake

Kitts: go away!

Tom: I'll give you strawberry

Kitts: I SAID GO AWAY!

CJ: *ahem* (speaks in a deep god like voice) SILENCE!

Kitts: what the!?

CJ: BEHOLD! I AM THE…. The a… the- oh! THE TITAN GOD OF MAYHEM! {Nailed it}

Random Soldier: the beast speaks!

CJ: YES I DO SPEAK! THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! NOW I HAVE SOME DEMANDS!

Kitts: demands!?

CJ: YEEESS! DEMANDS! FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE YOU TO LEAVE EREN AND HIS FRIENDS ALOOOONE!

Kitts: but why!?

CJ: BECAUSE I SAY SOOO! AND ALSO I WANT YOU TO EAT THAT CAKE!

Kitts: you cannot be serious

CJ: F*CKING DO IT OR I WILL EAT ALL OF HUMANITY! WITH MY MOUTH!

Kitts: ok! Ok!

Junior: wow is Kitts really falling for this?

Armin: he must be too afraid to think about anything else

Jack: that's fear for ya it makes you retarded

Kitts: there! I ate the cake! Now what!?

CJ: NOW I WANT YOU DO ADMIT THAT CJ THE TOON IS THE BEST SOLDIER EVER!

Kitts: … what?

CJ: I SAID-

Then the skull of the body fell to the ground and broke as CJ rolled out of the steam/dust clouds

CJ: …..

Kitts: …..

CJ: ….. HOW ABOUT SOME MUFFINS!?

Then everyone just pointed their guns at CJ

CJ: AAHH! (Runs back into the smoke) so yeah that failed

Armin: alright I'm ready!

CJ: ready for what? What'd I miss?

Junior: nothing much, now good luck Armin

Armin: thank you

So then Armin manned up and ran straight through the smoke dropping his weapon which apparently scares the sh*t out of Kitts and while Kitts was freaking out Armin came out and revealed himself like a boss

Kitts: so you've decided to show your true self monster!

Jack: …. Is he for real? Is he really this retarded?

Junior: apparently he is

So then Armin shared his facts about Eren being a titan and blah, blah, blah like I said I'm too lazy to wright this sh*t down

Armin: (salutes like a boss)

*silence*

Junior: …. Did it work? I can't tell

Kitts: DO NOT FALL FOR THESE LIES MEN!

Jack: yep he's retarded

Kitts: (raises his hand)

Armin: *gasp*

Tom: (jumps in front of Armin) wait!

Kitts: …..

Tom: ….. So…. How 'bout that football game?

Kitts: PREPARE TO FIRE AT WILL!

Tom: well I got nothing (jumps in Armin's arms) hold me!

Just when Kitts was about to end our heroes a hand stop him from doing so

?: now that's enough

Kitts: huh!? Commander Pixis!?

That's right kids it was none other than the calm, gentle, friendly, drinking, perverted commander that everyone loves and respects: commander Dot Pixis! Seriously I love this guy! He's so nice!

Dot: I think I'll take things from here (looks over at Armin and Tom) these two seem very persuasive and they were going to sacrifice themselves for their friends perhaps we should listen to them

Armin: (gets on his knees) *sigh* thank goodness

Tom: I did it!

CJ: (runs up to Dot) holy cow! (Grabs Dot's hand and shakes it) thanks a bundle for saving us man!

Kitts: hey you can't just-

Dot: Kitts calm down nothing is wrong about a handshake

CJ: yeah Kitty, take a chill pill!

Kitts: ggrrrr

Junior: what made you decide to come and help us?

Dot: well let's just say your friends are responsible (looks back to Dark and Neko who were there the whole time)

Junior: Neko! Dark!

Neko: hello

Junior: nice work! I'd give you two gold stars if I had some!

Dark: you're an idiot

CJ: gold star! (Sticks a gold star on Dark's face)

Dark: *groan*

Later on the inner wall

Dot: (looks down at the titans trying to climb up the wall haha what a bunch of idiots) what a mess, though I wouldn't mind being eaten by a nice woman titan

Jack: man I'd f*ck her in the ass!

Junior: Jack!

Jack: what? He can be a pervert but I can't!? bullsh*t!

Jenny: you're a dumb ass

Jack: yeah well you're a… ass face

CJ: ahahahahahaahahahahahaaha!

Junior: back to the plot

Dot: right so Armin as you were

Armin: yes sir

After all that explaining about how a giant boulder will block the whole in the wall and Eren will be the one to put it in place

Junior: Eren! Do you know what this means!?

Eren: what?

Junior: you'll be a hero! And people will stop trying to kill you!

Eren: you think so?

Junior: of course

So now Eren and Junior were walking with Dot they even walked past Hannes but Eren wanted him to get back to work even though no one's doing anything right now but f*ck it it's Hannes everybody!

Dot: (takes a sip of his drink and hands it to Eren) want some?

Eren: yes, please! (Takes a sip then spits it out haha! It's beer!)

Junior: my turn (takes a drink of it and spits it out) BLEH! Yep that's beer!

CJ: (who was on Dot's shoulder) beer ruins lives kids remember never drink

Dot: ah hello CJ

CJ: hey Dot pot wow! Look at that bald head I can see my reflection!

Junior: CJ! Don't make fun!

CJ: it's a compliment! I love bald people!

Dot: thank you CJ

CJ: no problem pot dot!

Dot: so Junior I hear you and your friends are from another world

Junior: yes sir

Dot: and what world are you from?

Junior: well it's sort of complicated right now because well the worlds have collided where I come from

Dot: how did that happen?

Junior: to be honest we really don't know but we have are our suspicions on this one guy

Dot: and who might that be?

Junior: well we don't know his name but we call him: Green man he's a man with glowing red eyes and is always surrounded by a green light and he's very crazy

CJ: and he usefully appears at random so yeah we are always prepared

Junior: AAHH! There he is right now!

CJ: AAAAAHHH! (Hides in a cannon)

Junior: hahahahaha! *sigh* it gets funnier every time!

CJ: (comes back out) SCREW YOU JUNIOR!

Dot: alright it's time (steps up to edge of the wall)

CJ: hey Dot let me get their attention for ya

Dot: no, no it's quite alright

CJ: I insist *ahem* hello!? Hey everyone! HEY EVERYBODY! (Pulls out a mega phone) EVERYONE! HEY! UP HERE! HHHEEEEEEEEEYY!

But no one heard

CJ: *pant* *pant* *pant* I give up

Dot: I'll take it from here

CJ: oh please like you could possibly-

Dot: ATTENTIOOOOONN!

Then everyone looked and they all had their eyes on Dot… holy sh*t

Dot: and that's how it's done

CJ: teach me your ways oh mighty Dot Pixis!

Dot: now that I have everyone's attention! Here is the plan! We are going to block the whole in the wall and take back trost!

Tom (who was on the ground): I thought it was called toast

Michael: shh!

Dot: and here is our top secret weapon to do so: Eren Jaeger!

Eren: (steps up and salutes)

Tom: WOO! YEAH!

Michael: shut up Tom

Connie: did he just say something about Eren being a weapon or am I just stupid?

Tom: I'm thinking both

Ymir: just shut up already

Daz something (I dunno he's not really important he's just here for comic relief… I think): YOU'RE LYING THERE'S NO WAY TO PLUG IN THAT WHOLE! I WOULD RATHER SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH MY FAMILY!

So then everyone did some thinking and then they began to leave which pissed Kitts off

Kitts: ready to die cowards!? (Brings out his blades) I'LL KILL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW YOU TRAITORS!

Junior: holy sh*t Kitts is nuts

Dot: I will excuse anybody who wishes to leave!

Tom: you heard the man! (Grabs his vacation gear) let's book outta here!

Michael: (slaps Tom silly) man up!

Later after that announcement yes I will remind you that I am just too lazy for that sh*t Mikasa really wanted to be with Eren but Eren said no but luckily Mikasa was supposed to go with Eren anyway so I guess it's a win, win? So now they were running off to their destination: a rock….. What?

Junior (who is running after them): guys! Wait up! (Catches up)

Eren: Junior?

Junior: I'm coming too!

Rico: no one told you to come along

Junior: yeah well what are you gonna do?

Mitabi Jarnach: hold on everybody!

Everyone stop running

Mitabi: there are too many titans blocking our path

Junior: is that all? I'll handle this

Rico: and just how do you plan to do that?

Junior: well let's just say I'm gonna freezer burn those titans

Ian (I think that's his name I dunno I'm not too sure): I don't follow

Junior: just watch (pulls out the IMA berries and picks the Ice Berry and eats it) TRANSFORM! (Glows like crazy)

Mikasa: he's transforming again

Then Junior's skin turned light blue, three icicles grew on his head, his eyes turned light blue as well, then finally he grew a long tail with an ice crystal on the tip of it he was now Ice Junior

Junior: alright I'm good to go! Let's go! (Prepares to jump off the wall) YAA-

Doc: wait!

Junior: whoa! (Stops himself from jumping) what's up Doc?

Doc: take this with you (hands Junior a portable communicator) you never when something may happen if you need anything just use the communicator

Junior: right gotcha now let's go! (Jumps off the wall as everyone else follows) here goes (hands begin to ice/snow up) ICE TYPHOON! (Uses his special move to freeze all of the titans then begins skating on the ice) WOO! That was easy!

Eren: so is this really ice?

Junior: yeah and it's really fun to skate on!

Ian: enough playing around! Get to that rock!

Eren: yes sir!

So then they were off to their destination it was truly a grand day for them because they were gonna take back their city from the titans!

Junior: rock dead ahead! Eren! Go for it!

Eren: here goes nothing! (Bites his hand and huge lightning bolts hit Eren as he crashes into a house)

Mikasa: (lands on a very close house)….

Junior: (lands next to Mikasa and turns back to normal) whoa…

Eren was now in his titan form! Kick ass!

Eren (titan): RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR! (Faces the rock)

Junior: WOO! Yeah Eren!

*silence*

Junior:…

Mikasa:….

Eren: (turns around to face Mikasa and Junior)

Mikasa: Eren?

Then Eren throws a punch at Junior and Mikasa…. Why!? But luckily they were able to dodge him…. Oh and Mikasa cuts herself in the cheek or something is that important?... Eh who cares?

Mikasa: Eren! What are you doing!?

Junior: you have to move that rock!

Eren simply ignored them and began attacking Mikasa but she continues to dodge

Junior: Eren! (Grabs a rock and throws it at Eren's face) stop it!

*silence*

Junior:…. So are you-

Eren: RROOOOOOAAAARRR! (goes for Junior)

Junior: SH*T! (Runs away trying not to get killed also dropping the communicator)

Ian: (arrives) what going on here!?

Mikasa: I don't know! Eren's chasing Junior!

Junior: help me!

Rico: I knew this was a bad idea (holds out a signal gun and fire our red smoke) there was never any secret weapon

At the wall

Dot: hmm? Red? Something bad must have happened

Doc: hold on I'll call Junior

Back on the ground

Mikasa: Eren!

Doc (communicator): Junior! Hello!? Junior! Come in Junior over!

Mikasa: Doc? (Picks up communicator) um how do I-

Doc: Mikasa? Are you there? If you're hearing this press and hold the button and speak!

Mikasa: um (holds the button down) Doctor?

Doc: Mikasa! We saw the red flare! What happened!?

Mikasa: well when Eren transformed he sort of attacked us

Doc: I see, and where's Junior?

Mikasa: well…

Junior: (still running) WHY IS EVERYONE JUST STANDING THERE!?

Doc: ah right don't worry help is on the way!

Mikasa: ok

Meanwhile with Junior and Titan Eren

Junior: (still running away) Eren! What's wrong with you!?

Eren: RRROOOAAARRR!

Junior: roaring is not an answer!

Sooner or later Junior meets a dead end

Junior: crap! (Looks back to Eren)

Eren: gggrrrrr

Junior: *gulp* c'mon Eren we're friends remember? C'mon bro!

Eren: RROOOAAA-

Then suddenly Eren's eyes were sliced up

Eren: RRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Junior: huh?

And it was all because of Jack

Jack: WOO! Turn up! C'mon Junior! Let's go!

Junior: right behind ya! Wait did you just say "turn up!?"

As soon as Eren's eyes grew back he began chasing Junior and Jack

Junior: now what!?

Jack: head for the rock!

Junior: is that all?

Jack: yeah pretty much

Junior: ok then

Back with the rock

CJ: CJ the Toon reporting for- (trips over a pebble) ow!

Mikasa: what are you doing here?

CJ: … I have no idea

Junior: guys!

Then Junior, Jack and Eren arrive

Jack: help us out will ya!?

CJ: I'll be going now (leaves)

Junior: EREN! Pick up the f*cking rock! It's not that complex!

Just then Eren grabs Junior and prepares to eat Junior

Junior: AAAH! EREN WAIT!

Mikasa: EREN DON'T!

Just then SLASH! Eren's hand was cut off and Junior was free it was all thanks to: AJ

AJ: what the hell is going on here?!

Junior: AJ! Thank god!

Eren: RRROOOOAARRR! (Tries to attack AJ but it was just no use AJ just teleported)

AJ: the hell is wrong with Eren?

Jack: he's acting like a total dick!

Mikasa: (jumps on Eren's face) Eren! It's me! Mikasa! Don't you recognize me!?

Then Eren got pissed and tried to punch Mikasa but instead Mikasa jumped out of the way causing Eren to punch himself

Jack:….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Junior: is he gonna be ok?

AJ: he's strong I'm sure he'll be fine

Mitabi: I knew he couldn't help us, just another stupid titan

Junior: hey! That's my friend you're talking about!

Mitabi: well your so called "friend" nearly killed us all

Junior: he wasn't even going after you! He was chasing me the whole time!

Mitabi: that's still no excuse

Junior: well f*ck you Mitabi! I don't even think that a real name! 

Mitabi: shut up! It is my real name!

Junior: whatever f*ck face

Ian: alright that's enough!

Junior:….. dick

On the wall with Dot

CJ: guys! We have to do something!

Tom: what could we possibly do!?

CJ: I don't know!

Tom: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

CJ: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Michael: shut up! I'll tell you guys what you should do!

Tom: right the midget is gonna tell us what to-

Michael: (grabs Tom by the shirt) call me a midget one more time

Tom:… what's the plan?

Michael: you two go down to the ground and attract as many titans as can and lead them to this wall

CJ: but that's suicide

Dot: didn't you say anything about toons not dying?

CJ:… oh right but how to get their attention…

Michael: just go down there and look delicious

CJ: hmm….

Michael: you're not listening are you?

CJ:… ah-ha! I got it! Tom! (whispers in Tom's ear)

Tom: mmm hmm… mmm hmm… (claps hands together) I love it!

Dot: what are you two planning?

CJ: you'll see! Now! Onward to battle!

Tom: hell yeah!

CJ & Tom: WWOOOOO! (jump off the wall)

Michael:… idiots

CJ: WOO!

Tom: WOO!

CJ: YEAH!

Tom: YEAH!

CJ: wait…. Tom why did we jump off the wall?

Tom: because we… we uh…

Both: …. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sometime later CJ and Tom manage to survive

CJ: we're safe! Now on to plan sing-a-toon!

Tom: alright!

CJ: hey look there's Jean!

Tom: let's say hi!

CJ: hell yeah!

So then the two toons meet up with Jean and his group

CJ: hey guys what're you doing?

Jean: we're-

Tom: nobody cares! HAHAHAHA!

CJ: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jean: what the hell is wrong with you two?

CJ: we're just excited for the plan me and Tom have in store!

Jean: plan? What plan?

Tom: you'll see

CJ: alright which one should we do?

Tom: well…

Connie: you do realize there are a bunch of titans coming after us right?!

Tom: hold your horses Connie! We're thinking!

Daz: they're coming right for us!

CJ: hmm… (light bulb appears on his head) I got it! (whispers in Tom's ear)

Tom: perfect! Let's go!

So then CJ and Tom run off

Jean: hey where are you going!?

Then the titans arrive

Daz: AAAHH!

Volare sung by: CJ and Tom (*sigh* and no I do not own this song Jesus you all know this why do I need to tell you?)

So just before they were about to meet their demise they heard a Spanish guitar playing

Jean: huh?

CJ (with a sombrero covering he face): (begins to sing) Pienso que un sueno parecido no volvera mas… Y me pintaba las manos y la cara de azul… Y me improviso el viento rapido me llevo Y me hizo a volar en el cielo infinito!

Connie: what is he-

CJ & Tom: Volare, oh oh Cantare, oh oh oh oh! Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassu!

CJ: Y volando, volando feliz Yo me encuentro mas alto Mas alto que el sol Y mienstras que el mundo Se aleja despacio de mi Una musica dulce Se ha tocada solo para mi!

CJ & Tom: Volare, oh oh Cantare, oh oh oh oh Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassu!

So as CJ and Tom were singing all the titans in the area were ignoring everyone else and going for CJ and Tom

Connie: um… what

From on top of the wall

Dot: what are they doing?

Doc: they must be getting the titan's attention by singing

Dot: ah I see well they're doing a bang up job

Back from below after the guitar solo they continued to sing as they were leading the titan to the wall also avoiding getting eaten

Tom: Pienso que un sueno parecido no volvera mas Y me pintaba las manos y la cara de azul Y me improviso el viento rapido me llevo Y me hizo a volar en el cielo infinito!

CJ & Tom: Volare, oh oh Cantare, oh oh oh oh Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassu!

Meanwhile during the guitar solo with Junior and Mikasa

Mikasa: what is going on over there?

Junior: oh CJ and Tom must be singing to get the titan's attention

Rico: and they think that's going to work?

Junior: it usually does

Jack: bitch why you hating on Volare!?

Rico:… did you just call me a bitch?

Jack:…. Um-

Back with CJ and Tom after the solo they were getting the titans even closer to the wall

CJ & Tom: Volare, oh oh Cantare, oh oh oh oh Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassu!

Meanwhile somewhere else around the city during the guitar solo Levi and his team just got back from their mission

Oluo: huh? What's that sound?

Hanji: I don't know, but I like it!

Back with CJ and Tom they were now very close to the wall and jumping on the heads of the titans

CJ: Pienso que un sueno parecido no volvera mas Y me pintaba las manos y la cara de azul Y me improviso el viento rapido me llevo Y me hizo a volar en el cielo infinito!

Tom & CJ: Volare, oh oh Cantare, oh oh oh oh Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassu! Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassu! Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassu! Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassu!

So as they were singing they began to jump on the heads of the solders that were using themselves as bait and as they reached the top that had finally finished their song

CJ & Tom: Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassu!

Then they ended the song (and yes I do not own the song and anything so shut up)

CJ: haha! How was that Dot?

Dot: (claps his hands together) well done you two! You've managed to keep most the titans away from Eren and the rock!

Michael: even though you technically didn't have to sing

Tom: eh it's easier to sing

CJ: now if you'll excuse us (jumps in a cannon) we'll heading off the help others!

Tom: (hops in another cannon) hell yeah!

CJ: FIRE!

So then Michael fires the cannon having CJ fly across the city why? Cause he's an idiot, so anyways with Levi's group

Hanji: wow! I never heard anything like that! It was beautiful!

Oluo: didn't sound so great to-

CJ (who was falling from the sky): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (crash lands right in front of everyone)

Hanji: CJ?

CJ: ow…. Hi Hanji… I think I may have a concussion

Petra: let's hope so

CJ: I love you too Petra

Petra: what are you-

Tom (who was also falling from this guy): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (Crash lands ah you get the picture)….. (Gets up) I'm ok!

Petra: great they're multiplying

CJ & Tom: (splits into two) you mean like this?

Petra & Oluo: GAAHH!

Later with Mikasa and Junior they were keeping Eren safe making sure nothing bad would happen

Junior:…

Mikasa:…

Junior:… F*CK! This is insanely boring! Will something please happen!?

Mikasa: Junior calm down and we've been taking out titans this whole time

Junior: *sigh* you're right I'm sorry I'm just really confused right now

Just then Armin comes in… Like a boss

Armin: Mikasa! Junior! What's going on?

Junior: um well… he sorta almost killed us and now… well

Mikasa: he's not regenerating!

Junior: that seems to happen a lot

Armin: well you guys go and help the others I'll take care of Eren

Junior: wow really?

Armin: yes Eren's my friend (does some thinking uses his gear to hook onto Eren and then stabs straight through Eren's chest I think I dunno)

Then Eren began to go crazy

Eren: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Armin: GAAHH!

Junior: holy sh*t dude!

Mikasa: Armin! That's insane stop it!

Armin: Mikasa! Junior! Do what you can! If you go now some lives will be saved! Just leave Eren to me!

Junior: …. ok then Mikasa (turns into his kampfer form) let's go! (Runs and jumps on the rooftops)

Mikasa: … *sigh* ok take care Armin

Armin: you too

So then Junior and Mikasa were off to help the others while leaving the brains to protect Eren… dick move so anyways somewhere with Jean his gear wasn't working and he was being chase by a titan, a very slow titan at that so then he decides to hide in a house

Jean: damn it why am I the one slowing us down? Hmm? (sees a new maneuver gear on a dead body that was under a rock) can I really come up with something?

As the titan got closer kampfer Junior and Marco came in to save the day

Marco: hey titan! Over here!

Junior: (does a sexy girl pose) you know you want this sexy body *giggle* remind me to never do that again

So as the titan began to go after Junior & Marco Jean grabbed the maneuver gear and was off

Jean: are you guys insane!?

Junior: little bit! Whoa! (Jumps out of the way before he could get eaten by the titan)

Jean: (runs off as another titan comes along and tries to get out of there with his new gear but the trigger was a little hard to pull) damn! Why is this trigger so hard to pull!?

There's now a titan right behind Jean

Connie: Jean! (Jumps to try and kill the titan but fails and bumps into its head and land on a rooftop) OW!

Jean: Connie! What are you doing!?

Connie: looks whose talking! Now get out of here! (Jumps out of the way before the titan could grab him)

Jean: (uses his gear to get away from the titan just before it could pounce on him but there was another titan right in front of him) AAHH!

Then a big figure grabbed him out of the way before he could get eaten it was none other than Doug the Toon!

Jean: Doug!?

Doug: get to that wall! (Throws Jean as far as he could)

Jean: AAAAAAAAAHH!

So then Jean and the others made it to the wall

Jean: are you all crazy!?

Connie: well so are you! I can't believe I survived that!

AJ: (runs up to them) hey! Are you guys ok?

Jean: yeah we're fine

Meanwhile back with Levi's group

Tom: and that why toons don't drink liquor

Petra: um… good to know?

CJ: you're welcome

Levi: alright enough fooling around

CJ: no can do fooling around is what we do

Levi: I'll go on ahead the rest of you stay here

Everyone: yes sir!

So then Levi left

CJ:…. So you guys like cake?

Back with Mikasa she was just off to kill titans

Junior: hey Mikasa!

Mikasa: Junior?

Junior: I'd thought I'd come over and help you out!

Mikasa: it' fine Junior

Junior: I insist

Then they heard giant foot steps

Mikasa: hmm?

Junior: what the? Whoa…

Then everyone saw and where amazed it was Titan Eren carrying the boulder towards the wall and he was literally steaming up no I'm serious it was like he was turning super saiyan it was crazy!

Junior: holy sh*t

Mikasa: Eren! He's doing it!

Armin: (comes in) Mikasa!

Mikasa: Armin!

Armin: Eren won! Now he's trying to get the job done! If we can cover him till he gets to the gate, we win!

Jack: WOO! Yeah! Let's do this thing!

Mikasa: come on! We got to get over there!

Junior: right!

Ian: everyone! Protect Eren Jaeger at all costs! Until he reaches the wall! 

so they were off

Jenny (who just so happens to catch up): guys! Wait up!

Junior: Jenny! Where the hell have you been!?

Jenny: at the wall!

Junior: and you're coming to help us out now!?

Jessie (who also catches up): I tried to tell her!

Junior: well whatever let's just go!

So then everyone set off to the wall where Eren was heading for

Junior: (eats the Ice Berry and transforms into Ice Junior and freezes as many titan as possible having Mikasa and the others to slice them up) HAHA! Today's a good day!

So Eren was right at the point where he just has to close up the wall with the boulder

Armin: GO, EREN!

Eren: RRRROOOAAAARRRR! {FIGHT!}

So then BAM!... Eren did it he slammed the boulder right in the hole in the wall so the titans couldn't get through for the first time ever humanity has won against the titans!

Armin: Eren did it… he did it!

Junior: VICTORY!

Rico: I can't believe it worked! (Fires green smoke in the air signaling the mission was a success) Everyone… You didn't die in vain (tear drop in happiness)

At the exit wall

Dot: ah the mission was a success!

AJ: alright! Eren managed to get it through!

Doc: excellent!

Back with CJ and Tom

CJ: WE WIN! 

Tom: HUMANS FOR LIFE! Even though me and CJ are toons but still…

Petra: but how?

CJ: because it's random!

Back with Junior Eren's titan form was all used up and Eren had to get out of the body titan body quickly

Armin: (tries to pull Eren out)

Mikasa: Armin! How's Eren doing?

Armin: he's so hot! I can't even believe it!

Jack: GAY!

Junior: shut up Jack!

Armin: he's stuck in here! We need to hurry to the walls part of his body is fusing with the flesh! I can't pull him out!

Rico: we're gonna have to cut him out

Jack: I got this baby! (Summons his Xblades)

Mikasa: hey wait!

Jack: (slices up the titan parts so Eren could get out) and that's how it's done

Jessie: um guys…

Jack: what? Oh sh*t

So then two titans were heading for our heroes

Junior: (summons Styleblade) alright guys you know the drill

Jenny: right

So just then SLASH! Both the titans were killed with the power of badass it was none other than: Levi

Eren: (sees his cape with the wings of freedom on the back) {wings of freedom…}

Levi: hey, brats. What's going on here?

Junior:…. Oh… my… god… YOU'RE A F*CKING GOD!

Levi: shut up

Junior: right

Petra (who comes in with the others): captain Levi!

CJ: Tom what did I tell ya about Levi!?

Tom: he's f*cking badass!

CJ: ya see!?

Jack: hmm? (Sees Petra) {Who is that? She's… Beautiful}

Jenny: alright enough of this sh*t what's the plan?

Junior: wait! Hold on a second!

Mikasa: what now?

Junior: I just wanna makes sure that the wall is truly sealed

Jenny: dude there's a f*cking giant ass rock in the hole of course it's sealed

Junior: yeah well better safe than sorry (pulls out the IMA Berry case and chooses the Lava Berry then eats it) TRANSFORM! (Glows like crazy)

Jenny: here we go again…

So then Junior was cover in flames then Junior's skin was replaced with lava/rocks and his eyes were burning red and finally he grew a long tail covered in flames he was now: Lava Junior

CJ: sweet he's Lava Junior now!

I just said that

Junior: (jumps on the boulder and begins puking out lava all over the boulder causing to attach itself to the wall making it part of the wall) and done! (Jumps down) now the titans definitely won't get in now thanks to Eren

Jack: but didn't he try to kill-

Junior: ALL THANKS TO EREN!

Jack: ok! Ok!

Junior: so what now? (turns back to normal)

Jessie: head for the wall blah, blah, blah protect Eren and Mikasa blah, blah, blah

Junior: so same as always?

Jessie: pretty much

Junior: let's go! (Eats the sword berry and transforms into sword Junior) and let's kill as many titans as we can! (Jumps and the roof tops and runs off) ONWARD!

Petra:…. Did he just use magic?

Jenny: it's a long story… heh, heh… {what am I feeling?}

CJ: Tom! Activate the wheel-a-toon!

Tom: alright!

So the two toons grabbed each other's hand and begin to roll in place (almost like when Sonic uses spin dash)

CJ: GO!

So they were off!

Hanji: that's so awesome!

So then everyone left the area headed back to safety… again

Junior: (continues to run but gets tired) *pant* *pant* *pant*

Armin: are you ok Junior?

Junior: I'm fine *pant* *pant* I just remembered that me and the others don't know how to use 3DMG

Jack: SH*T I JUST NOTICED THAT!

Petra: why don't you have maneuver gear?

Junior: ask CJ

CJ: I had nothing to do with it what so ever

Junior: you're the reason we're here right now

CJ: yeah I am a master of the food

Oluo: you're an idiot

CJ: HAHA!

Tom: hahahahahahaha!

Junior: shut up

Meanwhile somewhere very close bye there was a mysterious green man with green glowing eyes…. That's all that he looked like and it was: the Green man

Green man: heh, heh, heh (vanishes)

AJ: (flies to our heroes) hey guys!

Junior: hey AJ!

Petra: why is he flying?

CJ: you ask a lot of questions

Junior: AJ shouldn't you be at the wall?

AJ: nah since the mission was a success everyone just went off and explode the titans with the cannons so I guess I'm not really needed right now so yeah I'm free, say what happened Eren is he ok?

CJ (who was drawing a mustache on Eren's face): yeah he's fine

Mikasa: hey!

CJ: I'm sorry I couldn't resist!

Tom: he looks better that way anyway

AJ: (lifts both the toons up with his powers) and you guys are in a time out

Tom & CJ: aawwww

AJ: hmm…

Jessie: what's wrong?

AJ: something's not right

CJ: yeah I just realized the we dunno how to use 3DMG

Junior: my head hurts now

AJ: no you moron I mean I sense a familiar presence, it feels like-

Just then a green energy ball hits AJ in the back

AJ: AAAAHH!

Tom: AJ! What's wrong!?

AJ: what do you think is wrong!?

Armin: um Junior didn't you say anything about a man in green?

Junior: yeah why?

Armin: well does he look anything like that?

Armin then pointed to the man in green who was now in front of everyone

AJ: it's him!

Junior: Green Man?! (Runs at the green man) GREEN MAN!

AJ: Junior wait you need a-

Then the green man grabs Junior and throws him off the rooftops

AJ: plan…

Tom: wheel-a-toon?

CJ: wheel-a-toon

So then they did the toon wheel thing and charged at the green man but then he kicked them away

Jack: clearly we're not doing so well here

Petra: hey! Who do you think you are!?

Green Man:…

Petra: hey! Answer me!

Jack: {wow and she's feisty too!}

Green Man:….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Hands begins to glow) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Then fires a beam at everyone)

Jenny: AJ we need you!

AJ: did you not see me get hit!?

Just then the beam was blocked by two swords it was Junior in his sword form

Junior: (turns back to normal) F*CK THIS GUY!

Oluo: will someone please tell me what's going on?

Tom: yo mama!

Jenny: oh snap! You just got burned!

Oluo: shut up!

Levi: what's the big deal?

Junior: he's the one that collided our worlds and almost killed us!

Jack: even though we have no proof

Junior: shut up Jack, anyways if we don't kill him now he'll probably do the same to this world

Armin: is he really that bad?

Junior: *sarcasm* no Armin it's not that bad we just like killing green people for no reason

AJ: Junior

Junior: what?

AJ: he left while you were talking 

Junior: … DAMMIT! (Runs after the green man) GET THE F*CK BACK HERE!

Levi: (follows Junior)

Petra: Levi where are you going?

Levi: you go on ahead I'll deal with the green man (continues on ahead)

CJ: have fun Levi…. Levi… what rhymes with Levi?

With Junior who was still chasing the green man

Junior: get over here you lousy bitch!

Green Man: hahahahahaha!

Junior: *groan* you mother f*cker!

Levi: (catches up)

Junior: what are you doing here?

Levi: like you said if we don't do anything now our world will be in danger, or so you say

Junior: ah right, ok! We have to work together as a team if we want to win!

Levi: any weaknesses?

Junior: … go for the neck?

Levi: you're an idiot

Junior: you try taking on some psycho crazed maniac who plans on colliding worlds!

So after all that chasing the green man came to a stop

Junior: (runs at him) you're mine now you son of a bi-

Levi: (stops and grabs Junior) hold on

Junior: what!? Why?!

Levi: it looks like he's planning something

And then… the green man jumped off the roof

Junior: … ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? You let the #1 threat get away we had him until you-

Then a giant light of green exploded and then the Green Man was now: The Green Titan

Green Titan: RRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!

Levi: you didn't say anything about him transforming…

Junior: that's because I never knew he could do that

Levi: …..

Junior: ….. What?

Back with Mikasa and the others they finally made it back to the wall and luckily all the titans that were at the wall were all killed hooray!

Mikasa: (sets down an unconscious Eren)

CJ: he's been out for a long time…. Again

Jessie: shouldn't we be worried about Junior and Levi?

Jack: nah I'm sure their fine

AJ: well I'm going back out there

Mikasa: AJ you're injured

AJ: Doc!

Doc: (walks in) what?

AJ: heal berry please

Doc: sure (hands AJ a heal berry)

AJ: thank you (eats heal berry then gets back up) alright I'm all better!

Petra: you can heal yourself after eating that berry?

AJ: yeah pretty much

Armin: but I thought Junior said that only he could eat the berries

AJ: well there are some berries that everybody could eat like the heal berry

Petra: well can the heal berry-

AJ: no it cannot bring people back from the dead

Oluo: well what about-

AJ: and no the heal berry cannot recovery lost limbs anymore stupid questions?

CJ: (raises hand)

AJ: no it cannot summon bacon

CJ: ….. (Raises hand again)

AJ: no it will not give you a mustache

CJ: darn it!

AJ: well I'm off

CJ: …. Well I'm bored I'm gonna go help as well

Jenny: please don't

CJ: too late! Already out the door

Jenny: wait what!?

CJ: just kidding!

Back with Levi and Junior were still taking care the green titan

Junior: (jumps to the side) god damn!

Green Titan: (strikes at Junior)

Junior: sh*t! (Turns into kampfer form and jumps out of the way)

Levi: (uses his maneuver gear to latch onto the green titan and begins spinning)

But then the green titan grabs Levi but Levi manages to escape by slicing off the green titan's fingers why? Because it's his thing! He's badass!

Junior: this thing is too god damn fast!

Levi: anymore bright ideas?

Junior: …. Go for-

So then AJ comes in and slices the green titan's neck

Junior:…. That works too

Then the green titan screams in pain and then turns back into the green man

Green Man: *groan* (gets up and opens a green portal scowls then leaves)

AJ: …. Am I the only one that thinks that was a little random?

Junior: this whole adventure has been random!

Later in the day after that crazy sh*t all the titans were killed and now everyone had to clean up the city

CJ: man! First I go to a stupid titan school, I get eaten by a stupid titan and now I gotta clean up the stupid city!?

Sasha: well yeah we can't just leave the city like this

CJ: but I never learned how to clean! I don't know what to do!

Jack: hey f*ck faces look as this

So then they all see a giant crystalized ball with dead people inside

AJ: oh god

CJ: wait! I know this maybe a big deal but where the heck did the dragons come from?

*silence*

CJ: …. No one? We're just gonna ignore that?

Meanwhile some else around the area Jean was helping out until he stumbled upon… Oh my god Marco's dead half body… Wait when did that happen? And how did that happen wasn't Jean with Marco the whole time…. Well this has been three days since the hole had been sealed so yeah… It has right? No two days right

Jean: h-hey… You're… Marco…?

Doc: hello Jean

Jean: Doctor? What are you doing here?

Doc: my job just getting the lists of our dead but brave souls, so anyway do you know the name of this person?

Jean: i-its Marco…

Doc: Marco? (Looks down at Marco's half corps) oh dear… Poor Marco… Jean? Will you be ok?

Jean: I… I think so… Doctor?

Doctor: yes Jean?

Jean: has anyone seen how he died?

Doc: hmm… No I'm sorry I don't believe we know anything about Marco's death I'm sorry

Jean: i… It's fine…

Doctor: are you sure you'll be all right?

Jean: yes I'm sure

Doc: well I hope so (walks away) take care Jean

Jean: you too… (Looks back at the corps) Marco…

Back with the others

Jessie: hey guys? Do you know where Junior and Jenny are?

CJ: who cares? I'm rich! (tries to carry the crystalized ball filled with dead people but fails)

Connie: CJ that's gross

CJ: what's gross?

Now with Annie

Annie: (looks down on a dead person's body saying sorry)

Reiner: apologizing won't help just mourn his passing (walks past Annie)

Annie: …..

Neko: ….. Um Dark?

Dark: what is it?

Neko: do you think you could… Cheer up Annie a little?

Dark: why should I?

Neko: well um… She's our friend

Dark: … *sigh* fine (walks over to Annie)… It's not your fault

Annie: huh?

Dark: you're not the one that caused these deaths so there's no need in apologizing to these lost souls they've done a great deed to you all, so instead you should thank them for what they've done for you (walks away)

Annie: … Thank them?

Dark: *sigh*

Neko: thank you Dark

Dark: you're welcome

Meanwhile inside some jail cell or whatever Eren was being held there because, why else? He could turn into a titan then Captain Erwin asks if he would like to join their team and of course Eren agrees with the craziest look ever and Levi decided to take in Eren, then Junior walks in… oh god

Junior: YO WADDUP BITCHES!? Haha just kidding could you imagine if I was really like that? *sigh* holy shit that would be terrible

Erwin: hello Junior

Junior: hey Erwin hey Levi

Levi: whatever

Junior: and Eren…. Wait why is Eren…. Never mind so what's going on?

Erwin: well we were just talking about Eren and how he can joing the survey corps

Junior: holy sh*t really!? That is sweet!

Erwin: were you planning to join the recon corps as well Junior?

Junior: wweeeellll after all that I've been through these past few days I'm starting to have second thoughts… though I am pretty bored so why the hell not?

Erwin: good to hear

Junior: indeed

Jenny: (walks in) WADDUP BI-

Junior: already did that

Jenny: aaaww but I wanted to do that!

Junior: yeah well ya snooze ya lose, so anyway Eren's joining the survey corps

Jenny: holy crap! Congrats Eren!

Eren: thank you

Jenny: …. Wait isn't it called the scouting legion?

Junior: WHO GIVES SH*T!?

Later after a day of cleaning and dying everyone was now burning the corpses of their dead comrades it was a sad moment

*silence*

Tom: ….

Ymir: why are you here?

Tom: what?

Ymir: what are you doing?

Tom: hey I may be a toon but I'm not that stupid we're just here to pay our respects

CJ (who was roasting a sausage with the fire): we are?

Krista: CJ!

CJ: what?

Krista: how can you be so heartless!?

CJ: ….. I don't understand the question

Cindy: you're wasting your time Krista his brain can't function properly

Michael: (pops open CJ head) see take a look

So everyone but Jean (who was over at the fire) looked to see CJ's brain being well… Dumb

CJ's Brain: dduuuuuuhhhhhhh (drools a little)

Ymir: ….

CJ's Brain: I like cheese!

Ymir: (closes CJ's head) never show us that again

Michael: will do

Krista: anyway CJ

CJ: yes goddess?

Krista: …. Could you at least comfort Jean? He looks like he needs a friend

CJ: I dunno I sort of have this sausage…

Doug: (throws CJ's snack where Jean was) and now you don't

CJ: hey! (Runs over to the sausage) ah-ha!

Jean: CJ?

CJ: huh? Oh crap um… Hi Jean

Jean: what do you want? You're gonna make some stupid jokes or something?

CJ: well now that you- (gets hit in the head with a rock) ouch!

Michael: be considerate!

CJ: ok, ok! *ahem* I um… was just gonna say… um…. Marco was a man that had freckles

Tom, Cindy, Doug & Michael: (face palm)

Jean: …. He did

CJ: …. *sigh* Jean I may be a toon but it doesn't mean that we can't necessarily live forever

Jean: and?

CJ: long ago I had a best friend too his name was Kibbles

Jean: Kibbles?

CJ: yes Kibbles, anyway we were having a grand time in Toon Ville I thought we'd be together forever

Jean: what happened?

CJ: he mega cannon balled in a pool of dip I tried to stop him but… I couldn't save him

Jean: I'm sorry about your loss but why are you telling me this?

CJ: the answer is very simple my friend: get over it

Jean: get over it?

CJ: yeah get over it, yes I agree Marco was a great guy and a really good friend but still it's best that that you don't get over attached to his death and I'm sure he would want that

Jean: ….

CJ: … I think I dunno my brain is a little f*cked up

Jean: …. *sigh* maybe you're right

CJ: of course I am (picks up the sausage that was apparently covered in Marco's ashes then eats it I sense another plot) phew! Spicy, well I'm out later Jean

Jean: thanks CJ…

CJ: whatever (walks back to the others)

Krista: wow thanks CJ I really didn't expect you to say words like that

CJ: yeah whatever I'm going to bed (walks away) just leave the check on my bed…

Ymir: so did he really have a best friend named Kibbles?

Doug: well yeah he-…. He um… Wait Kibbles?

Tom: I don't recall a "Kibbles"

Cindy: … Wait wasn't Kibbles CJ's imaginary friend?

*silence*

Michael: CJ!

CJ: BED TIME!

The next day in the cafeteria dorm or something the whole gang was there… except for Eren cause you know the whole unexplained titan transformation thing happened but then Armin and Mikasa had to leave to go to court for some reason and now it was just these guys

Junior: ….. Ok I'm bored

Jack: same here

CJ: I'm thinking of a-

Junior: no! We're not doing that!

CJ: …. Nu-

Junior: I said no!

Jessie: you think Eren and the others will be ok?

Junior: I'm sure they're fine

Meanwhile in court Eren was getting beaten up by Levi why?... CAUSE HE'S A MOTHER F*CKING GOD!

Back with Junior and the others

Junior: though just to make sure, hey Doc you got that Berry I asked you to hold on to?

Doc: (holds out a berry) right here (gives Junior the berry)

Junior: thank you Doctor

Reiner: what does that berry do?

Junior: you'll see (eats the berry then shrinks down to the size of a thump) mini Junior bitches!

Reiner:…. Really?

Junior: yes really now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna see my pal

So Junior ran off on his mini adventure!

Sasha: he'll be ok right?

Jack: I dunno

So Junior was outside the court room which was a dick move if you ask me

Junior: ok all I gotta do is squeeze through the doors and-

Just then the court was done with the thing and everyone was heading out

Junior: OH SH*T! (jumps from leg to leg trying not to get squashed then finds Hanji) hey! Hanji! Hanji!

But she didn't hear

Junior: f*ck it

So Junior climbed up her body (not in the perverted way so shut up) and then finally reached her head and hid inside her hair

Junior: ooh! It's pretty nice in here!

So then later again Erwin finally accepts Eren to be part of the team and Levi apologizes (I guess if that's the way you wanna think of it) then Hanji looks inside Eren mouth and found out that his tooth grew back because Levi kicked it out haha it was great!

Hanji: amazing his tooth grew back

?: of course! The tooth is the answer!

Hanji: who said that? CJ? Is that you?

Oluo: please no

?: no

Then mini Junior pops out of Hanji's hair

Junior: up here!

Eren: Junior! How did you get so small!?

Junior: mini berry

Hanji: another one of your transformations I assume?

Junior: well you could call it a transformation

Oluo: you look like a bug

Junior: and you look like a rag oh snap! I went there!

Oluo: hey! You have some respect here!

Junior: hey! I respect a lot of people but you're just not one of them

Oluo: well then who do you respect?

Junior: everyone in this room except you especially Levi because he's a badass! I mean did you see how he handled those titans back there!? And he even assisted me on fighting the green man!

CJ (who came out of nowhere): that was pretty awesome

Oluo: where did you-

CJ: we've known each other for almost four months and you're still asking those stupid questions?

Hanji: so Junior how long will you stay like that?

Junior: well since the last time I ate a mini berry I was like this for 24 hours… oh sh*t what have I done? Eh oh well (jumps on Eren's head) say Eren what happened to your face?

Eren: i-it's nothing

Junior: Levi beat the sh*t out of you didn't he?

Eren: how did you-

Junior: it's Levi we're talking about man! He's the only one that would do this cause he's got balls

CJ: what about Jean?

Junior: f*ck Jean!

Solder guy: (barges in) Captain Erwin!

Erwin: what is it?

Solder: there's a hooded man attacking us sir!

Levi: then just arrest him

Solder: he's too strong!

Junior: wow this is just sad

Erwin: alright let's go

Junior: wait! Before we do anything else! (Plucks some of Eren's hair causing it to hurt badly)

Eren: OW! What was that for!?

Junior: that was for chasing me around trying to kill me!

Eren: I tried to kill you?

Junior: let's just go

So then everyone goes outside and sees a mysterious hooded man facing off against some guards or whatever

Levi: so that's the guy…

Junior: looks like another badass is upon us

Oluo: stop saying badass

Junior: stop f*cking around

CJ: burn!

Oluo: shut up CJ

Hooded man: I'll ask you all again get out of my way

Guard: who do you think you are!?

Hooded man: I don't have time for this! Just let me see your leader or whatever! You're all in danger!

Guard: state your name and business

Hooded man: you really wanna know? Well then fine! Here! 

Then the hooded man revealed himself to be… a Junior

Junior: hey! It's a Junior!

Oluo: great another one

That's right this was another Junior, this Junior had two fox tails and two fox ears along with some demon claws on his fingers this Junior was: KJ the Kitsune boy

Hanji: who's that Junior?

CJ: it's KJ!

Junior: yep KJ the Kitsune boy part human part demon…. Wait was that a Pokémon joke?

Oluo: he's a demon!?

Junior: **part** demon

Oluo: let's get him! (Runs at KJ)

Junior: let's watch the fun shall we?

CJ: (pulls out some popcorn) this'll be great

So just as Oluo was about to attack, KJ swung his leg around kicking Oluo right in the face and sent flying into a wall

CJ: classic Oluo! He would make a great toon!

KJ: hmm? (Looks over to the others) hey! CJ!

CJ: yo! KJ!

KJ: how you doing buddy?

CJ: pretty good and you?

KJ: just kicking some ass

CJ: kick ass!

KJ: damn straight

Junior: hey! KJ!

KJ: oh hey Junior! I see you ate a mini berry

Junior: yep probably gonna stay like this for 24 hours again

KJ: haha! Classic Junior and his berries!

Meanwhile somewhere else

Jack: (senses something)

Mikasa: what is it?

Jack: I sense a gay joke

Jenny: you're not Darth Vader Jack

Jack: f*ck you Jenny

Back with the others

KJ: so who are your pals?

Junior: well this right here is Eren Jaeger

Eren: hello

KJ: oh so you're Eren! Yeah I've heard a lot about you

Eren: you have? How?

KJ: people in this world talk a lot of gossip

Junior: they really do too

Hanji: hello nice to meet you KJ my name is Hanji

KJ: lovely to meet you

Erwin: excuse me for interrupting but why are you attacking us?

KJ: attacking you? I'm not doing anything like that

Levi: you just kicked Oluo straight in the face

KJ: that was self-defense he was coming at me

Junior: he has a point

Eren: but reports said that you were attacking us

KJ: also self-defense they attacked me because of some hairy faced dude

Junior: that would be Kitts; he takes a lot of things seriously

CJ: he's not that smart either

KJ: ah ok then

Junior: so what exactly are you doing here?

KJ: oh right, YOU GOTTA GET ME TO YOUR LEADER!

Junior: calm down you lunatic!

CJ: yeah you sound like an alien KJ… If that is your real name

Junior: what's wrong?

KJ: well it all started a few months ago me and my friends were just hanging around right before we were gonna train until suddenly a red portal just appeared out of no where

Junior: that's exactly what happened to us except that-

CJ: yes ok! Ok! I get it! My entire fault jeez! Let it go man! It's been 3 months!

KJ: anyway me and my friends were sucked in along with: the Dragons

Junior: that explains where those other Dragons came from

KJ: the dragons were here?!

Junior: yeah but Dark took care of them

KJ: and more will probably be here soon tell me is Doc J. here?

Junior: yes why?

KJ: cause I need him to-

?: RROOOOAARRR!

CJ: look up in the sky! 

Hanji: it's a bird!

KJ: it's the dragons!

CJ: oh my guess was gonna be plane

Hanji: what's a plane?

So yeah there were four dragons in the air heading on our heroes

Junior: WHY IS THIS SO RANDOM!?

Then the dragons landed right in front of everybody

KJ: shit!

Yes I decided to get rid of the bleeps since the wasn't any in both anime and manga so yeah fuck it

KJ: alright time to take care of business

CJ: better Idea! (Throws a pie at one of the dragon)

*silence*

KJ:….

CJ:…. I got nothing

Dragon: RRROOOOOOAARRR!

KJ: everyone stay back!

So just then a red laser hits one of the dragons and it disappears

KJ:….. what?

Doc: hey guys

Junior: hey Doc!

Yes folks it was Doc! He was holding some sort of laser gun or something

KJ: Doc! You're here!

Doc: alright everyone I'll take it from here, I just can't stand random/useless scenes

So then Doc fires the lasers and the others dragons disappear

Doc: god I love being a genius

Hanji: (runs up to Doc) that was so awesome! What is that thing?

Doc: I call it: World Returner

CJ: LAME!

Doc: shut up, anyway this device will send things back to their original world like I demonstrated with those dragons

Hanji: amazing!

Doc: damn right it is

KJ:…. So I didn't have to-

Doc: nope

KJ: huh… Ok then… *ahem*

Junior: so KJ why are you here again?

KJ: oh right yeah is there like a leader or something around her I can talk to?

Erwin: you can talk to me

KJ: that works; anyways my name is KJ sir which was previously established

Erwin: yes and what exactly are you here for?

KJ: well I just want to ask of you one tiny little bitty favor

Erwin: yes?

KJ: me and my friends wanna join your army

Erwin: why?

KJ: because of the dragons and also we have nowhere else to go so yeah

Erwin: well I don't know, who are your friends?

KJ: well…

?: yo KJ! Did you get us in!?

KJ: oh here they are now!

Then walked in was a boy who was part wolf and part human he also wore a red sweatshirt and black shoes his name was: Jeff

Jeff: sup ya'll?

KJ: hey Jeff, this guy is still thinking about it

Jeff: well he'd better hurry more dragons will appear at any minute

Junior: what is with those things!?

Jeff: no fucking way! Dana Lockridge Junior!

Junior: Jeff Horde Stanley!

Jeff: how are ya, you son of a bitch!?

Junior: feeling tiny!

Jeff: HAHA!

?: Jeff calm down

Next who walked in was a girl who had a cheetah tail and cheetah paws so in other words she was pat human part cheetah and her name was: Selena

Jeff: yo Selena!

Selena: so are we in yet?

KJ: still thinking about it

Selena: well take your time

Erwin: so how many more are there?

KJ: not that many

Erwin: so if you join you'll be well about-

KJ: the titans? Yes

Junior: how do you know about the titans?

KJ: Junior I'm part demon I know about all kinds of mystical creatures

CJ: since when are titans mystical?

KJ: shut up

Erwin: hmm… Well what do you think Junior?

Junior: hell yeah! They'll be perfect for the army! They can take on anything!

CJ: even Cindy's lemon tarts

Cindy: (just come out of nowhere and kicks CJ)

CJ: OW!

Erwin: well I don't see why not

KJ: so we're in?

Erwin: yes

KJ: WOO! That was easy

Oluo: (runs at KJ) I GOT YOU NOW YOU LITTLE-

KJ: (kicks Oluo in the face again causing him to crash into a tree) whoa sorry! Self-defense!

Junior: hahaha! Classic Oluo!

Oluo: shut up…

KJ: oh wait I almost forgot! Hey Doc

Doc: what is it?

KJ: um yeah since this world has a dragon problem now I kinda sort of need you to build a defense shield for the walls

Doc: …. So let me get this straight you want me to build you a super high tech machine and will put an entire giant energy shield to protect these walls from dragons that pretty much came out of a red portal with no explanation?

KJ: yeah pretty much

Doc: I'm good with that

KJ: great so when can-

Doc: but unfortunately I can't

CJ: BOO!

Junior: shut up CJ

Doc: *ahem* I can't because to build a device like that I'll need a very powerful source

KJ: oh you mean like this? (Holds out the yellow IMA sphere… Holy shit)

Doc: WHOA WHAT!?

Junior: AN IMA SPHERE!

CJ: CAKE! Oh I mean uuhh… what they said

Eren: IMA sphere?

Junior: yes Eren the IMA sphere it's a powerful item that can grant you unlimited power it can even restore a single world of all its problems

Eren: really!?

Junior: no not really but it's still very powerful collect all eight and you'll be unstoppable

CJ: yeah like that's original

Junior: hey! Dragon ball Z already ripped off Sonic so who's really gonna give a shit!?

CJ: but wasn't it Sonic who-

Junior: SHUT UP!

Doc: b-b-but where did you get it?

KJ: well you know how sometimes when you fight a boss you get an IMA sphere sometimes?

Doc: yes?

KJ: well that's what happened

Doc: ah well then I'll get right on it, but where to work on it…

Hanji: you can work on it at my research spot

Doc: wait, so you're saying that I can research as I work?

Hanji: yep

Doc: where do I sign!?

Hanji: follow me

CJ: aw yesh! (Jumps on Hanji's shoulders) onward!

Hanji: alright let's go!

So the three of them left

KJ: well now that, that problem's solved what goes on around here?

Junior: what _**are**_ we doing?

Erwin: right now you're going to the base of the elite squad

Eren: really?

Junior: kick ass!

Jeff: hell yeah!

Levi: not you

Jeff: why not!?

Levi: because you just got here

Jeff: fine I see how it is! (Walks away) fucking asshole!

KJ: well we're gonna get the others and tell them the news later Junior

Junior: see ya!

KJ: and nice to meet you Eren

Eren: you too

Junior: oh and once you're done makes sure you meet up with Jack and the others

KJ: will do (walks away with Selena) bye Junior

Selena: nice meeting you all

Later with Hanji, Doc J., and CJ they were on their horses (well for CJ he was still on Hanji's shoulders) they were off to the research spot

Doc: so what exactly are you researching?

Hanji: what else? I research titans

Doc: ah I see so you can learn how to survive am I right?

Hanji: correct

CJ: have you found any titans that could talk yet?

Hanji: no not yet

CJ: aw man I was hoping you did so I could ask the titan the number one question

Doc: why do titans eat humans for no reason?

CJ: no! Why don't titans like cake!?

Doc: of course

So later thy finally reached the place and they got off their horses and walked to the entrance

Hanji: gentlemen for what I am about to show you is truly amazing

Doc: I'm so excited!

CJ: me too!... We're talking about cake right?

Hanji: behold! (Opens the entrance then revealing the surprise)

Doc: wow…

CJ: holy cow!

That's right the two Juniors saw two big titans pinned down it was an amazing site…. I guess

Doc: I don't believe it

CJ: I know…. TITANS MADE OF CAKE! (Runs and pounces on the blonde titan's head)

Hanji: haha! CJ they're not food

CJ: oh I knew that heh, heh….

Hanji: anyway I'd like to introduce to you: Sawney, and Bean

CJ: (jumps on Bean's back) HA! That's the name of a food!

Doc: (walks up to Sawney) hello Sawney my name is Doctor Junior but you may call me Doc

Sawney: (begins chomping at Doc)

Doc: (jumps out of the way) whoa!

CJ: looks like somebody's hungry! And I know just how to fix that (picks up some random guard)

Guard: hey! Put me down!

Doc: CJ…

CJ: fine (drops the guard) I know (pulls out a dino biscuit) I was gonna save this for Scales but since he's not here…. (throws it in Sawney's mouth) there we go

Sawney: …..

CJ: …. He likes it

Hanji: (walks up to Sawney) so Sawney are you enjoying that treat?

Sawney: (bites at Hanji but luckily she dodges)

Guard: sir! Are you ok!?

Hanji: HAHAHAHA! That was so close Sawney! HAHAHAHA!

CJ: HAHAHAHAHA! (puts an arm around Hanji) HAHAHAH! He almost ate your head! HAHAHA!

Hanji & CJ: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Guard: *sigh* I'll never understand those two

Doc: neither will I

Later inside of the HQ base in the dining hall or whatever Eren, Levi, Junior, Petra, Oluo, Gunther Shultz, and Eld were just hanging having some bread and drinks

Junior (who was still small by the way): yeah! Woo! All that cleaning we did was fun

Eren: all you did was sit on my head all day

Junior: oh right well…. (Looks around then finds some lint on Eren's head and throws it off the side) there I helped problem solved

Eren: how much longer until you grow back?

Junior: hmm let's see um…. What day is it?

Eren: the day isn't even over yet

Junior: oh well um…. I don't know I've never been good with time

Eren: so Junior?

Junior: yes?

Eren: what else about IMA should we know about?

Junior: well to explain let me tell you all about the June Squad

Back to Hanji! Cause this scene is pointless! (It was night time by the way) Hanji just finished up one of the most disturbing stories ever told about humans eating other humans and all that Jazz

Doc: wow I never knew you could be so…. So… What's the word?

CJ: awesome!

Doc: no not that word

CJ: well anyway that story reminds of this one other story

After a horrifying story

CJ: and that's why I always keep my frying pan with me at all times

Hanji: …

Doc: …

CJ: ….. What?

Guard: (begins vomiting)

Hanji: great story CJ

CJ: thanks I try

Now Sawney begins to grow tired

Hanji: aw look Sawney's sleepy

CJ: that is hideously adorable

Doc: (continues on his inventions) *yawn* I'm getting a little sleepy myself

CJ: not me! I'm a party animal!

Hanji: well it is getting a little late…

CJ: you're right, oh wait! (Runs over to Sawney and puts a blanket over him) perfect

Hanji: aw CJ that very nice of you

CJ: yeah well me and Sawney are pals so yeah

And then Sawney fell asleep

CJ: aawww

Doc: what about Bean?

Bean: …

Hanji: …. Very well I'll stay up with Bean

CJ: same here!

Doc: *yawn* eh alright

Back with Eren and the others

Eren: so what you're saying is that the members of your team besides CJ and AJ are a talking mouse

Junior: yeah

Petra: an electric squirrel…

Junior: yep

Oluo: a turtle that can squirt out water….

Junior: correct

Gunther: and boy that is part human, part rabbit, part kangaroo and part toon…

Junior: that's right

Eld: and a mutant blue hedgehog with two fox tails?

Junior: precisely

*silence*

Junior: it's not as weird as it seems

Eren: I'm not sure if I understand

Junior: well someday I'll introduce you to them

Oluo: I'd rather not

Junior: nope too late! It's already on my schedule!

Then somebody slams the door from the outside

?: ouch!

?: OW! Son of a gun!

?: I told you it wasn't such a good idea to race through the halls

?: yeah well what are ya gonna do? Besides Hanji told me to

?: no I didn't

?: well you should of

Petra: (opens the door and sees Hanji, CJ, and Doc)

Petra: sorry about that Hanji

Hanji: it's fine

Junior: where have you guys been?

CJ: best day ever!

Junior: why?

CJ: I fed a titan

Eren: what?

CJ: a biscuit

Junior: oh

CJ: I mean I was going feed Sawney a human but I didn't, YO Oluo!

Oluo: no

CJ: we cool, we cool

Oluo: *sigh* well as long as there's no more idiots like you then-

Then Tom crashes through the ceiling and crashes into the floor

Tom: OW! My back!

Oluo: ok where did you come from?!

Tom: the sky

Junior: why didn't you just walk in through the front door?

Tom: well duh because of the guards

Junior: um no one's guarding this place

Tom: what?

Doc: yeah this place is practically public

CJ: even though it isn't

Tom: huh… Than what do I tell Jack?

Junior: Jack?

Jack: (falls through the ceiling) AAAAAAAAHHH! (then falls on the table then to the floor) OW! FUCK! My back!

Tom: oh man up Jack you don't see me complaining

Jack: well maybe that's because you're a to- (sees Petra) {holy shit it's her}

Petra: are you ok?

Jack: are you and angel?

Eren: what's wrong with him?

Junior: I have no idea

Doc: well I do believe I should be finishing off my force shield device Jack, Tom join me

Jack: (continues to stare at Petra) uuuuhhhh….

Doc: (pulls Jack's ear) now!

Jack: OW! OW! OW!

Then Doc and Jack left as CJ follows

Tom: ha! Idiots!

Oluo: why are you still here?

Tom:…. Yo mama! (Runs away) HAHAHAHA!

Oluo: I hate toons

Junior: you'll get used to it, even though they're-

Tom: hey! I check this out! I stole an IMA berry from Junior before he shrank!

CJ: oh hell yeah!

Junior: the fuck!? Stylerocket! (Styleblade turns into a rocket and then Junior flies off)

*silence*

Petra: I don't think I'm surprised anymore

CJ: BLAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Meanwhile back with Mikasa and the others KJ just introduced himself and Selena now he just had to introduce his other animal/human friends

KJ: so as we were I'd like you all to meet: Stephanie

Stephanie was a female with a skunk tail and skunk ears and had white hair that covered half of her face and you could already tell that she was another emo

Jenny: well I'll grab the tomato juice

Jessie: Jenny don't be mean

Jenny: but she's a skunk!

Stephanie:….

Jenny: ugh fine sorry I'm just not a fan of skunks but you're an acceptation… I guess

Stephanie:….. thanks….

Jenny: holy shit you're a-

Jessie: KJ! More of your friends please!

KJ: right and here we have Becky

Becky had white rabbit ears nuff said

Becky: hey everyone! (Stomach growls)…. Eh heh… (looks at Sasha who was eating a potato no shit) hey are you gonna finish that?

Sasha: well…. Nah you can have it (gives Becky the potato)

Becky: thanks! Something tells me we're gonna be best friends!

Kenneth: Becky all she did was give you a potato

Now Kenneth had a brown furred squirrel's tail and squirrel ears…. What's that? You think these characters are stupid and pointless? Well then go fuck yourselves

Becky: screw you Kenny!

Kenneth: never call me Kenny!

Connie: having troubles?

Kenneth: yeah Becky can be a real pain

Connie: I feel the same pain man

KJ: anyway getting back to the plot

Selena: what plot?

KJ: I dunno

Armin: so what exactly are you?

KJ: well in some term we are known as Nekos but not me sense I'm well part demon

Armin: Neko? You mean like-

Neko: (walks in with Dark) oh sorry are we interrupting anything?

KJ: Neko!

Selena: Neko! Hello!

Neko: oh! KJ! Selena!

KJ: good to see you pal! Yo Dark!

Dark: KJ

Jeff: yo Dark dick!

Dark:…. The fuck did you just say?

Jeff: oh uuuhhhh…. Park…. Chick?

Dark: that's what I thought

Jenny: alright enough of this introducing shit let's fucking party!

?: s-sorry everyone I'm late!

Just then a feminine like person walks in this person also had two black rabbit ears long brown hair wore white shirt and white jeans this as the person Reiner just smirked and walked over to this person

Reiner: (smirks and walks over yo the person) hello there

?: oh hello

KJ: (chuckles a little) oh my god, Reiner

Reiner: say you're kind of cute

?: oh! Um… Thank you

Selena: Reiner

Reiner: what?

Selana: that's Kevin… He's a dude

Reiner:… What?

Kevin: yes my name is Kevin and I'm a boy

Reiner: what!?

Jeff: oh my god! Reiner! You are so gay!

Reiner: w-what!? N-no! I was just uh…

Jenny: oh come on you were just hitting on him

Reiner: no I-

Armin: you were just about to flirt

Reiner: will you all just-

Kevin: do you really think I'm cute?

Neko: Kevin?

Kevin: oh Neko! (runs over to Neko) Neko! It's been so long!

Neko: yeah! How have you been?

Kevin: I've been well, and you?

Neko: perfect thanks for asking though I didn't expect to see you here

Kevin: same to you, hello Dark

Dark: Kevin

Jenny: why are you guys here again?

KJ: eh you know red portals

Cindy: yeah that reminds me we still didn't get an explanation on the red portals that's been sucking us up

Jessie: oh please it was obviously CJ when he fucked up Doc's machine

Jenny: huh… oh yeah….

KJ: well in that case I'm going to kick his ass

Jeff: same here bro! That dick owes me cash big time!

KJ: and Erwin said that CJ and the others were at their HQ so let's get moving (runs off on all fours like a true demon would run like)

Jeff: yo wait up! (Runs after him) I ain't got demon blood in me!

Doug: well now that that they're out of the picture

Cindy: let's have some lemon tarts!

Doug:…. Oh would ya look at the time! It's time for my midnight jog! (Runs away)

Michael: right behind ya! (Runs after Doug)

Cindy: oh come on! My tarts aren't that bad

Sasha: (takes a bite on one of the tarts then spits it out) BLEH! Ugh! Too sour!

Cindy: well yeah they're lemon, dumbass

Jessie: I wonder how Junior and the others are doing

Meanwhile back with Junior and the others

Tom & CJ (who were totally beaten up): ow…

Junior (who was finally at normal size): and that's what happens when you touch my stuff

Jack: holy shit! Ya'll got knocked the fuck out!

Petra: hello Junior

Junior: oh hey Petra

Petra: and Jack was it?

Jack: I… I… I'm um… {shit! What do I say!?}

Petra: are you ok?

Junior: I don't think he is he's usually a pervert when he's around women

Petra: really?

Jack: er Junior…

Junior: yeah and sometimes he drugs them and-

Jack: (covers Junior's mouth) HAHA! That's enough buddy!

Petra: …. Right well I just wanted to welcome you all properly

Junior: thanks but what's up with Eren?

Petra: well Hanji is just explaining her hypothesis to Eren so we all just decided to leave

Doc: hypothesis!? Oh man! I want in! (Runs off)

Junior: *sigh* nerds

?: YO CJ!

CJ: what?

Then KJ and Jeff arrive

KJ: alright CJ we're here to kick your ass!

CJ: what did I do!?

KJ: you sent us all to this-

Jeff: holy shit! Look at that chick!

Petra: what?

Jeff: yo babe what's up?

Jack: hey! Back off!

Jeff: and who the fuck is you!?

Jack: ain't none of your business punk!

Jeff: the fuck you mean!?

Jack: you know what that means! So shut the fuck up!

Jeff: fuck you! I do what I want!

Tom: yo shut up!

Jeff: shut yo face up rubber dude!

Jack: yeah Tom! Stay out of this!

Tom: the hell I will! Sh*t just got real!

Yeah you're probably wondering why Tom and the other toons will get bleeps… shut up

Jeff: oh you wanna go!?

Tom: yeah! Let's go!

Jack: I'll take you both on! Bring it on assholes!

Tom: alright let's go!

Jeff: let's go!

Jack: right here right now!

Junior: (Styleblade turns into a pistol and fires at the ceiling) SHUT THE FUCK UP!

*silence*

Tom: but-

Junior: SHUT IT! alright here's what's gonna happen! You three are gonna go outside and set up camp and make up!

Jeff: the hell we-

Junior: (points Stylegun at Jeff) NOW!

Jeff: ok! Damn!

So those three left

KJ: finally I was gonna-

Junior: and you! You and CJ are gonna work things out outside with the others!

CJ: but-

Junior: do it! Or I'll cut out your insides!

CJ: ok! Ok!

So those two left

Petra: …. Wow

Junior: *sigh* sorry I'm just really tired today has been a rough day you know being small really tires me out

Petra: well then you should get some rest

Junior: yeah you're right

Oluo: (walks in) what's with all the-

Junior: (points gun at Oluo)

Oluo: never mind

Meanwhile outside Jeff and the others set up camp outside which is pretty stupid

*silence*

Jeff: ….. *sigh* yo man I'm sorry

Jack: nah, nah I'm sorry

Tom: no I should be the one apologizing I should've minded my own business but I'm a toon I don't know any better

Jack: its fine I just really like Petra

KJ: right like how you like all girls right?

Jack: no I mean "like her" "like her"

CJ:…. My god, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JACK!?

Jack: I'm serious CJ

CJ: there's that word again!

Jeff: what? Serious?

CJ: stop speaking gibberish!

Jeff: right so getting back to topic, I will not touch your lady dude

Jack: thanks dude

Jeff: if…

Jack: if?

Jeff: if you tell me 'bout that swag of yours

Tom: same here!

Jack: HA! You got a deal!

CJ: and thus a new friendship has been born!

KJ: who are you talking to?

CJ: NEXT DAY!

Meanwhile with the two captive titans Doc was still working on his invention

Doc: *yawn* *sigh* (looks over at Bean) Bean? Why are you still awake?

Bean:…..

Doc:….. (smirks) oh Bean

Guard: hey kid you really shouldn't be here

Doc: oh stop your worrying (walks over to Bean)

Bean: (gets a little excited)

Doc: (walks to Beans side) how about I sleep next to you Bean? Is that alright?

Bean then begins to calm down

Doc: I'll take that as a yes *yawn* hey will someone put out the lights please?

Guard: what? Are you sure?

Doc: positive, it'll be fine

Guard: well alright

So then the guards turned out the lights and left as Doc said his last good night to Bean and fell asleep then the next it was morning I guess and Doc was still asleep

Doc: zzzzzzzz

Guard: kid! Wake up!

Doc: zzzzz- huh? Wha? *groan* what is it now? And what's with all the steam?... Wait! (Quickly gets up)

What Doc saw before was was two giant steaming skeletons of the beloved titans: Sawney and Bean…. So yeah they were pretty much dead why?... I dunno

Doc: no! Sawney! Bean!

Hanji: (runs in) *gasp* AAHHH! SAWNEY! BEAN! NNOOOO!

Doc: what happened!? How did they die!?

Guard: I don't know! When we walked in they were dead!

Hanji: NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Junior (who was over with Petra and the others): we had captive titans?

Petra: yes they were some of Hanji's experiments and dearest friends

Oluo: and as you can see she's really lost it

CJ: hey! That's my pal you're talking about!

Oluo: well your pal is going nuts along with the coat nerd

Petra: (elbows Oluo)

Oluo: OW!

Doc: (walks past everyone looking down)

KJ: hey Doc?

Doc: don't worry KJ I'm almost finished (continues walking)

KJ: man poor Doc and Hanji

CJ: especially Hanji my dear friend I can't sit here and watch her cry because of our best friend's death!

Oluo: what are you gonna do about it?

CJ: what toons are good at: making people smile (spins very, very fast and drills through the ground and digs and digs and reaches Hanji and pops out of the ground) hey Hanji!

Hanji: not now CJ I'm not in the mood

CJ: oh come on that's not the Hanji I know the Hanji I know is a strong, crazy and humorous woman

Hanji: go away CJ…

CJ: ….. Hanji c'mon it was just two titans just grab some new ones

Junior: (face palms)

Hanji: I… I can't I can't just keep recapturing titans I keep sacrificing many lives because of what? Nothing (tears fall from her eyes)

CJ: ….. Hmm…. *light bulb* say I know! How about a deal?

Hanji: a deal?

CJ: yeah a deal I'll help you capture a new titan without losing any lives!

Hanji: r-really?

CJ: yeah! And I'll bring my toon friends along!

Tom: wait what?

CJ: and since toons can't technically die you'll have the upper hand! But in return all I ask of you: is to smile

Hanji: ….. (looks down not so sure what to think then looks back up to see that CJ was making a silly face)… (chuckles and smiles) hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! Ok CJ you have a deal!

CJ: great! Let's shake on it! (spits in his hand and holds it out)

Hanji: um… Maybe just the smiling will do ok?

CJ: sounds good! Now what would you like to do now?

Hanji: well we were going to test out Eren's titan abilities today

CJ: say no more! (Burrows back underground and comes back up lifting up Hanji) let's go! (Runs off)

Hanji: HAHAHA!

So then the two psychos left

Petra:…

Junior:…. What the actual fu-

Anyways outside somewhere at a well with no water apparently Eren was at the bottom ready to test out his powers

CJ: what kind of well doesn't have water in it?

Tom: wishing wells for one

CJ: holy crap you're right! Eren! Do you see any magic!?

Eren: shut up CJ

Levi: Eren listen up once we give you the signal you transform into your titan form this well should sustain you from the bottom half of your body, got it?

Eren: yes sir!

Levi: alright (walks away)

Junior: ah man this is gonna be awesome!

KJ: I am so ready to see Eren's true power!

CJ: Tom the gear!

Tom: on it bro!

Then the idiot toons put on football gear

Junior: you do realize that isn't ne-

CJ: SHABABABABABABBA!

Levi: shut up

CJ: yes shorty

Levi: …

CJ: ….. Carry on

Levi: you're lucky you don't know any better

CJ: yeah waffles are a part of the great circle of life

*silence*

Levi: …..

CJ: …

….. What the fuck was that? So anyway the signal was fired and everything was a go except for one problem…

Junior: um why isn't Eren transforming?

So they all talked about then they decided to try again some other time

Levi: Eren we're done here we'll try again tomorrow (looks down the well) hmm?

Hanji: what? What is it? (Looks down as well) oh my!

Junior: what's up? (Looks down) oh shit

So then everyone saw that Eren's hands were all bloody and shit you all know what he did

Eren: I… I can't transform….

CJ: wow… Today is such a great day just look at this weather I say we eat outside

Junior: CJ…. *sigh* that actually sounds good

So later they set up a table and blah, blah, blah Junior was finishing up patching up Eren's hand

Junior: there you go pal I would have just given you a heal berry but Doc's holding on to them all and he's not here

Eren: it's fine

Junior: great, now enjoy your…. Tea (walks away) fucking tea

Eld: what's wrong with him?

Jack: he doesn't like tea

Eld: why?

Jack: I dunno but I can see why tea is just way too fancy and sweet

Jeff: on the same page man

Tom: same here I'd rather eat Cindy's lemon tarts

Eren: why do you guys keep talking about lemon tarts?

Tom: well better then tea

So anyway while that was going on Junior was chatting with Levi and Petra

Petra: say Junior I was meaning to ask

Junior: what?

Petra: you may be getting tired of questions like this but: how exactly do you manage to transform?

Junior: ah well (pulls out IMA berry case) as I told Eren and his friends I just eat one of these berries then I gain its power or sometimes I transform into my personal forms

Levi: personal?

Junior: yeah you see before back at my world before the worlds have collided sometimes I would travel to worlds where I'm a different person or an entire different creature like take my kampfer form for example

Levi: I see and what about turning into an entirely different creature?

Junior: oh haha I'll show ya some other time, but I will-

Just then BAM! Steam was everywhere! And as soon as the steam cleared up everyone could see then it was Eren and part of a dead titan's body part like the arm or something? I dunno

Junior: oh my god… THAT IS AWESOME!

Jack: my god that was so unexpected!

CJ: talk about a plot twist!

Then Petra, Gunther, Oluo, and Eld (oh wait his name was Eldo the whole time… Whoops) drew their weapons… Wait they had their weapons? On a day like this? And when no titans are around? Damn these guys are always prepared for anything! My god!

Junior: whoa! What are you guys doing!?

Gunther: get away from Jaeger!

Junior: why?

Oluo: are you blind!? Look behind you!

Junior: he bit his hand like a million times! Of course something like this would happen!

Levi: Junior's right everyone calm down

Junior: I am? Holy crap I was just making shit up

Levi: shut up

Junior: right sorry

So yeah Levi, Junior, Jack, Jeff, Tom, KJ, and CJ were defending Eren and they were all gonna have an epic brawl…. What? Thay don't fight? Aw man! I was really hoping for a fight! So anyway Hanji and some… Other guy come back and then Hanji-

Hanji: WAAAHHHOOO! (Jumps in joy)

Yeah that…. She's happy

So everyone started to bicker a little except Levi who just kept telling everyone to calm down you know like an actual adult would do until Eren finally snapped

Eren: PLEASE SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!

*silence*

CJ:… so-

Eren: I SAID SHUT UP!

CJ: ok, ok!

Hanji: (comes running in like a maniac) EREN!

Eren: huh?

Hanji: CAN I TOUCH THAT ARM!? IT'S OK, RIGHT!? RIGHT!?

Jack: you my friend are one crazy bitch

Junior: Jack not helping

Jack: what?

Hanji: (reaches for the arm) JUST LET ME TOUCH IT!

CJ: me too! (Reaches for the arm as well)

Eren: hey wait a second!

Then they both touch it and guess what? It was really, really hot

Hanji: (jumps back like a fucking psychopath) it's… hot! It's really damned hot!

CJ: I smell like bacon now!

Hanji: Eren! How does it feel when the right hand connects? I really want to see!

CJ: and then let's get some bacon!

Eren: (begins to pull his hand out of the arm)

Oluo: Eren! Don't do anything rash!

Jeff: shut the fuck up!

Oluo: you shut up!

Jeff: sorry force of habit

Then Eren pulls himself out and falls to the ground

Eren: ouch!

Junior: holy crap dude

Hanji: what!? Wait that was too fast! Huh? (looks and sees that the hand was holding a spoon)

Eren: (breathes heavily)

Levi: how are you feeling?

Eren: n-not so good…

Doc: (walks to everyone) hey everybody good ne-…. What the hell happened here?

KJ: oh you know the usual

Doc: ah I see so I'm guessing the test was a success?

Junior: I have no idea

Doc: right well anyway, good news everyone

CJ: HAHAHAHAHAH! He said it! Oh my god! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Comedy gold!

That was a Futurama reference

Doc: … Anyway I have finally finished the force field device to take care of our dragon problem (sets a weird looking box thing on the ground)

*silence*

Jack: … the hell is that?

Doc: my invention

KJ: looks like a box

Doc: well it's not

CJ: are you sure?

Doc: just shut up! KJ, the IMA sphere please

KJ: right (throws Doc J. the IMA sphere)

Doc: (puts it inside a slot) alright that should do it

Eren: so will it work? 

Doc: either it will or it will blow up all of Trost

Everyone: WHAT!?

Doc: (pushes the button then a giant blue laser flies out and then a giant ass force field covers all of trost) Eureka!

KJ: alright it worked!

Jeff: oh fuck yeah!

Doc: now since this device is using a very powerful energy source it won't last for that long

KJ: how long?

Doc: well a few days so I suggest we find the portal the dragons are coming and close it for good

Oluo: and how do you plan to do that?

Doc: simple with my next new invention (holds out a red orb) the portal closer

CJ & Tom: BOO!

Doc: shut up, so what this orb does is just throw it in a red portal and then it will combust into nothing

Junior: handy

Doc: and now if you'll excuse me (gets on a horse) I'm off to close the portal back at the city, KJ? Jeff? Care to join me?

Jeff: sure! (Hops on the horse)

KJ: alright! Later Junior!

Junior: see ya KJ!

So they left… that's it…. What? Oh wait they came back

Doc: oh right I almost forgot! (throws Junior a berry)

Junior: what's this?

Doc: the giga berry I developed it while I was with Hanji and CJ before the… Incident god rest Sawney and Bean's souls

Hanji: I still miss them…

Doc: well gotta go! See you guys soon!

So then they rode off

Junior: the giga berry…

Eren: giga berry?

Junior: yeah this is a berry similar to the mini berry only I'll be able to grow big

Hanji: so you'll be like a titan!?

Junior: well assuming he used titan DNA yes

Hanji: well then eat it! I wanna see!

Gunther: hold what if you turn into a-

Junior: going for it! (Eats the berry and glows like crazy) TRANSFORM!

Then steam was everywhere and then Junior was a lot bigger now and he still had his clothes on thank god right? He was now: Gigi Junior

Junior: RROOOOOOOAAAARRRR! *cough* *cough* aw man remind me never to do that again!

Eren: Junior! Y-you're talking!

Junior: yeah so?

Eldo: but you're a titan!

Junior: no I'm not a titan I am a **giant** there's a difference

Petra: a giant?

Junior: right well giants are sort of like titans except that giant are: intelligent, always wearing clothes and giants eat both humans and animals

Then they ready there weapons again

Junior: whoa! Whoa! Intelligent! Remember!?

Levi: but didn't you say something about making the berry using titan DNA?

Junior: oh that's right I may have the ability to regenerate! Alright Petra! Slice me up… But be gentle

Petra: are you sure?

Junior: nope but fuck it (lowers his big hand) c'mon do it

Petra: well ok (slices Junior's arm making it bleed)

Junior: GRAAHH! FUCK! THAT HURTS!

Then shockingly Junior shrunk back to normal size

Junior: what the!? How does that work!?

Petra: Junior… Your wound is healed

Junior: huh so it is…

So later back at HQ Hanji explain the way Eren could transform by having a specific goal like grabbing spoons…. What? That's what happened!

CJ: wait I'm confused

Junior: if you say anything about spoons I'll kill you

CJ: I wasn't going to jerk! ... I was wondering if we could still go for bacon

Levi: you're an idiot

CJ: LEEDLE!

Hanji: you all know what this means right?

CJ: no bacon?

Hanji: it means since we now have two titans well for Junior: giant we can most definitely take back Zhiganshina district!

Junior: all right! Eren! Let's do our best on this mission to take back your home!

Eren: right!

Jack: what mission?

Junior: what?

Jack: you said something about a mission, what did you mean?

Junior: oh right well soon we're gonna be going on this mission at wall Maria or some shit I don't know

Jack: but if this mission is really important then shouldn't we know how to use the maneuver gear?

Junior: ….. What?

Jack: yeah the gear we still don't know how to use it

Junior: *deep breath* FU-

Meanwhile back at Trost Mikasa and the others were taking care of some Dipinators yes folks they're still in the story

Doug: (punches a Dipinator through the chest) boom baby!

Mikasa: (slices a Dipinator in half) where is the Doctor?

Michael: he said he'd be here any minute now! (Stabs a Dipinator with a knife)

Then Doc and the others arrive!

Doc: guys! I'm here!

Cindy: about freaking time!

Doc: (runs to the red portal)

Dipinator: (gets in Doc's way)

Doc: out of my way! (then his shoes turns into metal and then busts up the Dipinator) remember I'm still a fighter! Now to forget about all this nonsense! (throws the portal closer inside the red portal and then it combusted into nothing)

Cindy: HOORAY!

Doug: victory!

Michael: finally! Dipinators are so annoying!

KJ: yo Selena! Did you see?

Selena: yeah looks like this place is safe from dragons

KJ: yeah, thanks again Doc

Doc: no problem

Cindy: …. So what now?

*silence*

….. BACK WITH LEVI AND THE OTHERS! Junior, Jack and CJ were finally learning to use the maneuver gear in a forest

Junior: why are there so many forests here?

CJ: why are these things so heavy?

Levi: stop asking questions

Junior: sorry

Jack: alright enough games! Time to rip some ass! (Uses his gear to latch onto a tree and swings to another but crashes his face into it) OW! GOD DAMMIT!

Junior: …. That is hilarious

Jack: what!? You think you can do better!?

Junior: oh please I know I c-

2 minutes later Junior was on the ground cause he was totally failing

Junior: ow….

Jack: pretty hard is it!? Ya fuck!

Junior: fuck you Jack!

CJ: yeah no (takes off his gear)

?: oh come on CJ you can't just give up here

CJ: not now Marco I'm craving bacon…. Wait what?

Then CJ saw before him was… Marco!? H-how does that work!? This never happened in the anime!

CJ: Marco!? You're alive!?

Eren: CJ who are you talking to?

CJ: Marco! Right there! (Points to Marco)

*silence*

Oluo: I don't see anything

CJ: but he's right there! I swear! Hey that rhymed

Jack: you sir are one crazy fuck

CJ: b-but

Levi: that's enough for today

So then everyone leaves except for CJ

CJ: but Marco…. (Looks at Marco)… Wait aren't you dead?

Marco: yes I am

CJ: but that means….

5 hours later

CJ: ….

Marco: CJ?

CJ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE A GHOST! But wait if you're a ghost then how come I can only see you?

Marco: well you sort of ate my ashes

CJ: hmm…. Oh right the sausage…. Crap so does that mean… I'm magic?

Marco: no CJ

CJ: well then get out of here

Marco: CJ just listen

CJ: fine

Marco: I have some very important information about my death

CJ: how is that important?

Marco: because this concerns everyone

CJ: well ok… I think

Marco: now listen carefully

CJ: yeah sure um so does that mean ghosts can-

Marco: CJ!

CJ: ok! Ok!

Marco: ok CJ… There is another person who can turn into a titan as well

CJ: … People can turn into titans?

Marco: but… You just saw Eren transform a few hours ago

CJ: EREN'S A TITAN!?

Marco: *sigh* why are you the only one I can talk to?

CJ: cause I eat bacon

Marco: please for once will you just listen?

CJ: I won't make any promises

Marco: *groan* anyway there is a titan known as: the Female Titan

CJ: is she hot?

Marco: CJ

CJ: what?

Marco: but unfortunately I don't know who exactly it was but be careful it could be anyone and by anyone I mean someone female

CJ:….. Rrriiiiigghhttt

Marco: do you fully understand?

CJ: yes…. Yeah I do

Marco: good now please be careful

CJ: okie doke

Marco: and CJ

CJ: what up?

Marco: thanks for making Jean feel a little better and please tell Jean: he's a great leader

And with that Marco's ghost vanished

CJ: ….. That was so random

Later back at HQ

Tom: and then I was like-

CJ: (barges in) FEMALE GHOST OF TITAN ATTACK ON MARCO GHOST BACON!

*silence*

Eldo: …. What?

CJ: oh right let me make more senses *ahem* *deep breath* Marco's ghost told me that there's another titan that is being controlled by a human and Marco called it the female titan and killed Marco!

*silence*

Oluo: what the hell is wrong with you?

CJ: why don't you believe me!?

Hanji: I believe you

CJ: HA! See why can't you all be crazy like me and Hanji!?

Eren: wait a sec! Marco's dead?!

Junior: how the fuck did that happen!?

CJ: I just told you!

Jack: ah please do you really expect us to believe that some chick has the ability to turn into a titan and that titan killed Marco and then…. Oh shit

Junior: crap! We're fucked! We are ever so fucked!

Tom: hey since this scene is pretty much pointless I'm just gonna skip a few days…

A few days later on the day of the mission Eren and Junior were stuck cleaning up horse shit

Junior: why are we doing this?

Eren: well everyone else is busy so…

Junior: busy? Oluo's just sitting outside not giving a crap

Junior: I know you can!

Oluo: I can hear you in there!

Eren: stop complaining we're done now

Junior: finally

So as Eren and Junior went outside they saw their friends walk by like Mikasa and blah, blah you all get it

Eren: our friends! Um sir is it ok if we talked with our friends?

Oluo: get going

Junior: thanks even though we didn't need your approval

Oluo: I hate you

Junior: and you can go burn in hell (walks away)

Eren: (follows) don't you think that was a little too harsh?

Junior: meh

So now Eren and Junior were talking with their friends

Junior: yo dudes what's up? Oh hey Stephanie, Becky, Kenneth and Kevin I didn't expect to see you guys here

Becky: yeah well we have nothing better to do so yeah

Jessie: so Junior, how was it hanging out with Levi?

Junior: well it had its ups and downs

Mikasa: Eren, are you sure you're ok?

Eren: yes Mikasa I'm fine

Mikasa: that's good cause if that short guy did anything to you…

Eren: Mikasa its fine

Junior: yeah Levi's actual a pretty nice guy… who is oddly obsessed with cleaning

Jenny: but… He's an emo

Jeff: so is Stephanie but she's still-

Stephanie: (punches Jeff in the face)

Jeff: what the fuck sis!?

Then Jean arrives

Eren: hey Jean, what's up?

Jean: Marco's dead

Eren: I know

Jean: what? How?

Eren: CJ told me

CJ: oh that reminds me Marco wanted me to tell to tell you that he thinks you're a great leader

Jean: … What is he talking about?

Junior: he claims he saw Marco's ghost

CJ: I DID! I swear! I swallowed his ashes and now I can see him!

Cindy: you are so insensitive

CJ: but I-

Dark: that's enough CJ Jean's had enough of that

So then everyone leaves CJ

CJ: but….

Marco: (appears) I'm sorry CJ

CJ: you should be!

AJ: CJ what are you doing?

CJ: oh… Um… Bacon?

AJ: CJ its fine I know Marco's here

CJ: really? How?

AJ: I'm psychic I can see the dead, hello Marco

Marco: hi AJ how are you?

AJ: I am fine how about you?

Marco: I'm well thanks for asking

Meanwhile with Eren and the others

Jean: so Eren, is it true you tried to kill Mikasa back at Trost?

Eren: well…

Mikasa: he was just trying to swat a fly

Junior: …. Really? A fly? That's it? That's the best you can do?

Mikasa: what do you mean?

Junior: there are a million other excuses to this situation and you chose a fly? Are you serious? You could have just said: "Eren was trying to kill a titan that was behind me" or "Eren was trying to swat away a Soulless" or my personal favorite: "Eren was just trying to kill a very bad pop star named Justin Beiber" but no! You chose a fly! A fucking fly!

*silence*

Junior: sorry I'll just be quiet now

Jean: anyways I was talking to Eren

Eren: yes it's true

So then they talked blah, blah they're friends now

Jack: yo Junior we're about to- (sees Kevin) oh um… Hey Kevin…

Kevin: h-hello Jack…

Jack: …..

Kevin: …

Armin: is something wrong?

Jack: n-no nothing's wrong!

Kevin: yeah we're fine….

Armin: are you sure?

Selena: Jack accidentally fucked Kevin once

Everyone: what!?

Jack: what the hell Selena!?

Bertolt: is it true Jack!?

Jack: n-no!

Junior: liar!

Jack: shut up!

Reiner: is it true Kevin?

Kevin (who was covering up his face with his ears while blushing like crazy): please don't do this!

Junior: oh my god and you called us gay! Well look at you now Jack!

Jack: fuck you Junior!

KJ: how do you "accidentally" fuck a dude?

Jack: w-well I... Leave me alone!

Junior: ok guys let's leave him alone

Jack: thank you

Junior: after he answers this question

Jack: what!?

Junior: here it is: did you enjoy it?

Jack: what!? I am not answering that!

Jenny: c'mon Jack we'll leave this whole thing behind us after you answer the question, did you enjoy it?

Jack: ….. I…. Well he… *groan*…. (Mumbles)

Jenny: oh I'm sorry what was that?

Jack: yes…

Eren: sorry we couldn't hear you

Jean: you'll have to speak louder

Jack: OK FINE! I FUCKING LOVED IT! IT WAS AWESOME I ADMIT IT! HELL IF I COULD I'D DO IT AGAIN!

*silence*

Everyone except for Jack and Kevin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Junior: holy shit dude! Haha!

Jack: fuck you guys I'm getting my horse (walks away)

Junior: all right wait for me (follows Jack) hahhhaaaa

Kevin: (looks down looking ashamed)

Reiner: so Kevin did you enjoy it?

Kevin: …

Stephanie: leave him alone he's already been humiliated enough

Kevin: thank you Stephanie…

Stephanie: you're welcome (pats Kevin on the head)

Neko: (smiles)

Dark: what's with you?

Neko: oh nothing

And now Jack and Junior were getting their horses

Junior: ok let's… Let's um… Where's my horse?

Jack: and mine?

Dita Ness (you know the horse guy): sorry boys we ran out of horses

Jack: what!? Oh come on!

Eren: sorry guys

Junior: nah it's cool we can manage

Levi: and how do you plan to do that?

Junior: let's just say that friendship is magic

Jack: …. NO! nonononononono! NO! I am not transforming into that stupid form!

Eren: you can transform too Jack?

Jack: Eren shut up!

Junior: c'mon Jack stop being a pussy and suck it up

Jack: no! I'd rather fuck a turtle than turn into that stupid animal!

Junior: oh ok Jack I understand, in that case I'll just tell Petra your secret

Petra: secret?

Jack: you wouldn't dare

Junior: try me

Jack: ….

Junior: ….

Jack: …. FINE! OK!

Junior: great!

Jack: *groan* I fucking hate you

Junior & Jack: TRANSFORM!

Then they both glowed like crazy

Oluo: oh great this again

So then Junior grew dark blue wings and grew a dark blue fur coat his hands turned into hooves then he grew a light blue horse tail then a light blue mane so yeah he was now a pony….. What? Anyway as for Jack he grew a horn on his head and he grew a yellow fur coat and a green mane and horse tail so yeah he was also a pony

*silence*

Junior:…. What? Oh don't you be so surprised

Jack: I hate this form! It's stupid!

Petra: I think you look cute Jack

Jack: (blushes like crazy) leave me alone! (Runs away)

Junior: alright enough chit chat (flies up) let's rock!

So then everyone was at the gate ready to deploy while people were still confused why Junior and Jack were ponies but then they all went past that and then they were off to wall Maria they even ran into a titan but that wasn't really important and then they went off into groups

With Levi's team they were all riding their horse (for Junior he was just running since he was a horse or pony whatever) and Dark and Tom were also there why? I don't know

Junior: well Dark and Tom it was nice of you two to join us but um one question… What's with the cart?

Tom: hey we're on a super duper mission and I don't wanna grow hungry!

Junior: but what's in it?

Tom: it's everyone's favorite dish

Junior: it's full of bread isn't it?

Tom:…. Yes

Junior: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? IT'S ALL WE EVER EAT! BREAD! I am so sick of fucking bread!

Dark: I swear to god if you both don't shut up right now I will shove that bread up your asses and cuts you both open and have KJ go crazy and eat you alive

*silence*

Junior: …

Tom: … Wait I just realized something, what if we run into any dragons and Soulless?

Junior: ….. Fuck

With Erwin's team there was Hanji, CJ and some other guys

CJ (who is wearing some pirate stuff): (begins singing) I am a nothing but a drunken sailor, blah blahblablabblabalbabla sleepy in the morning!

Erwin: CJ!

CJ: Erwin!

Erwin: could you please just be serious for once!?

CJ: … Be what?

Hanji: I don't think he knows what serious means

CJ: HAHAHA! Craaaazzzzyyyy Hanji's back!

Erwin: *sigh* CJ this mission is very important so could you please take it seriously?

CJ: ok I'll try *ahem* s-… s-s-s-s-s-se-eee-rr-r-r-r-r VVDJVWIKVVCXACVDHDYFHX DCFGJEACIESV DNUCRXWVIW PANCAKES! (Heads explodes)

Hanji: oh my goodness!

Now with Armin who was with Jack

Armin: …

Jack: …

Uuummm…. Now with Mikasa, Connie, Jessie and Jenny

*silence*

Jenny: sex

Ok you know what? Let's just stick with Levi's group for now ok!? So they were riding… And riding… And riding…. Fuck

Junior: hey I just realized something and I'm not doubting anyone or anything, IF we make it to wall Maria and IF we manage to take back wall Maria then how will we get all the people back there in one peace with all the titans that are in this area?

*silence*

Junior: oh my god none of you have fully thought this through did ya!?

Gunther: shut up Junior!

Junior: what!? It was just a question!

Gunther: you should have more respect!

Junior: what!? I just- I've been respecting you assholes the whole time! Except for Oluo cause he's shit!

Oluo: hey!

Junior: shut up we're talking!

Eren: um guys?

Gunther: be quiet Eren!

Junio: don't tell Eren to be quiet!

Gunther: I'm more superior then you! So shut up!

Junior: at least I don't have a don't have a shitty haircut!

Gunther: at least I'm not some blue horse freak!

Junior: I'm a Pegasus! That's it! You know what!? Fuck you! And everyone else here! I'm out! Have fun getting your asses kicked by Soulless and the pointless Dragons! (Flies away) hope you get killed by blades douche bag!

SPOILERS!

*silence*

Tom: …. Where did all of that come from?

Levi: Junior has a point…

Gunther: what?

Levi: even if we do manage to seal in the hole we'll still have that problem

Gunther: …..

Tom: …. So who wants-

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Meanwhile in the sky with Junior 

Junior: Stupid Gunther stupid respects I tell ya people like that make me sick!

Just then AJ teleports to Junior

AJ: hey Junior

Junior: oh hey AJ…

AJ: … What's up with you?

Junior: Gunther's being a prick

AJ: why? What happened?

Junior: well I just asked a simple question about when and after plugging in the hole at wall Maria and how to get all the people back there with all the titans in this area and Gunther just exploded

AJ: that is a good question

Junior: I know!

AJ: but still you'll have to forgive Gunther

Junior: for being a prick?

AJ: no… Well may- no! This mission IS really important so he was probably just feeling stressed

Junior: I guess you're right

Meanwhile back on the ground….

Tom: (sings) llaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Oluo: why are you here!?

Tom: Comic Relief!

Oluo: what?

Tom: you see when things get too serious it's my job to make things funny

Petra: but this is supposed to be-

Tom: alakazooo!

Meanwhile with CJ, Hanji and Erwin

Hanji: ok CJ one more time, serious

CJ: seraptor?

Hanji: no CJ serious

CJ: sercurer?

Hanji: serious

CJ: sorcerer?

Hanji: serious

CJ: cucumber

Michael: (pops out of the cart) GAAAHH! MAKE IT STOP!

Hanji: hey! You're Mikey aren't you?

Michael: it's Michael

Hanji: why are you out here little guy? It's dangerous out here

Michael: I'm 17

CJ: are you sure?

Michael: we've known each other for years CJ

CJ: or have we? DUN-DUN-DUUUNN plot twist!

Michael: I hate you CJ

CJ: love you too Mikey

Michael: IT'S MICHAEL!

Cindy: will you two stop fighting!?

Erwin: where are you all coming from?

Cindy: not important

Doug: yo Erwin what's your secret?

Erwin: secret?

Doug: yeah cause it looks like you go to the gym twice

Erwin: what are you talking about?

Doug: work out stuff my main man!

Tom: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cindy: shouldn't you be with Levi?

Tom: who cares?

CJ: he's right!

Meanwhile while with Armin and Jack

Jack: whoa! Holy shit!

Armin: what is it?

Jack: I don't know I just feel really uneasy or maybe it's just a horse thing I dunno

Armin: well now that you mention it the horses are feeling a little frightened

Jack: what are you a horse whisperer? Bullshit

Armin: hey look over there

Jack: what? It's just the horse lover Dita and some other guy with some running ti- OH MY GOD! Dita just died!

You all know how it happened

Jack: the fuck is that!?

Armin: I don't know

Jack: well do you know why it's looking over here?

Armin: um…

Then the strange titan began to run at Armin and Jack

Jack: one word: RUN! (Runs like hell)

So the chase was on as the titan got closer they both got a closer look this titan had no skin at all and it was also female so in other words it was known as: the Female Titan

Jack: holy shit… Those are the literally the biggest boobs I've ever seen!

Armin: it's getting closer!

Jack: don't worry I'll-

Then the female titan stomped so hard on the ground it lifted them both from the ground then the two horse ran off

Jack: (turns back to normal) ow… Fuck

Armin: (just sits there)

Then the female titan kneeled at Armin and then reached for him and then… Took off his hood…. Then left…. Huh… Ok

Jack: that bitch chases us and then just leaves us alone!? What the fuck!? *pant* I've been running for miles man!

Armin: it… It removed my hood… To look at me?

Jack: ha I guess you have a crush

Armin: Jack!

Jack: what?

Reiner: Armin! Jack!

That's right Reiner arrives as well as Armin's horse… but wait what about the extra horse he had? In fact couldn't Jack just ride on that horse instead of- never mind

Reiner: what happened here?

Jack: I have no idea dude

So then they got on their horse (Jack just turned into a pony again) and then they just decided to follow the female titan

Jack: I fucking hate this form

Reiner: so what's the story with the titan with the nice ass?

Jack: dat is some ass though can't get enough of it

Then Jean arrives why? I don't know!

Jean: guys what's going on here?

Jack: we're just-

Armin: don't say anything perverted Jack

Jack: I wasn't going to dick!... Ok maybe I was but you can't blame me! Look at her!

Reiner: he has a- wait no!

Now for something completely different

CJ: I LIKE BIG (hold out a frying pan) PANS AND I CANNOT LIE! YOU OTHER TOONS CAN'T DELAY!

Doc: you are a stupid fu-

Back to the action with Armin, Reiner, Jean and Jack oh and Jack was getting his ass kicked

Jack: FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Female Titan: (just stops at him)

Armin: so it is intelligent

Jack: (continues to run) for the love of god! Someone help me!

Reiner: hold on Jack!

So their plan was set Reiner was going to kill the titan as…. Jean distracts it…. Wait hold on… Ok so anyway Jean was the one going to kill but the female titan stopped him in his tracks and was about to end Jean until

Armin: JEAN! AVENGE THE SUICIDAL BASTARD!

Then the female titan stops… What the fu-

Armin: that's the one that killed Marco!

Jack: how the hell do you know this!?

The female was so distracted the Jean was able to land safely I guess now it was Reiner's turn as he bravely swung toward her neck

Jack: go for it bro!

But instead the female titan grabbed Reiner and began to squeeze really hard

Jack: bullshit!

Armin: Reiner!

But then just before Reiner was finished he managed to slice through the titan's fingers holy shit

Jack: whoa! Holy hot damn!

Reiner: time to go! (Grabs Armin and runs off as Jean and Jack follow)

Jack: wait! Hold up a sec! (runs back to the female titan and slaps her ass and runs away) ok! I am now satisfied!

And with that the female titan got up… and ran the other

Reiner: look that bitch is running away

Jack: yeah that's what happens when you mess with me!

Jean: you just ran away

Jack: fuck off Jean!

Meanwhile somewhere else we have: Ymir and Krista riding on their horse just riding…. This episode is nothing but riding on horses

Krista: Ymir, I'm a bit worried

Ymir: why is that?

Krista: well we haven't seen any titans lately it just sort of makes me nervous

Ymir: would you rather have a bunch of titans appear?

Krista: well no I-

Just then BAM! A large reptile with wings landed in front of the two lesbians er I mean…. Friends with benefits…. What?

Krista: AAH!

Then the horse start freaking out then both fall off their horses then the horses flee

Ymir: shit!

Dragon: ROAR!

Krista: what now!?

Ymir: stay behind me Krista!

Just as the dragon was about to attack a brown blur leaps out of Krista's bag and bites at the dragon's neck

Dragon: RRAAAAHH!

Krista: huh?

It was none other than: Scales the baby T-rex hey I put him in this story for a reason

Scales: GGGRRRR!

Krista: Scales!?

Ymir: ah that's right Scales must also be a toon that explains how he got here

Krista: but why? Doesn't he know it's dangerous?

Ymir: well he IS an animal

Scales {I swear if I could talk I would tell you how much you suck!}

Then the dragon grabbed Scales by the tails using its mouth and threw him away

Scale: (lands on his feet) RAWRF! RAWRF!

Dragon: ROOOAARR!

Scales: (runs at the dragon then slides under it and bites its tail)

Dragon: GGRRR (attempts to chase its own tail no seriously it was like a dog)

Krista: we have to help him!

Ymir: fine we'll-

Just then SLASH! The dragon's neck was cut clean off

Ymir: what the?

And then standing before them was AJ

Krista: AJ! 

AJ: hey you girls ok?

Krista: yes we're fine thank you

Ymir: how did you find us?

AJ: Ymir we've all been over this I'm psychic

Scales: (runs up to Krista) Rawrf! Rawrf!

Krista: Scales?

AJ: wow I didn't expect him to be here or even help you out, he must really like you

Krista: oh I see…

Just then Jean's horse runs into the picture

AJ: hey whose horse is this?

Scales: (walks up to the horse) woof! Rawrf!

Horse: nay!

Scales: {hey AJ can you hear me?}

AJ: {what is it Scales?}

Scales: {this horse claims to be Jean's horse and he's saying something about being attacked by something big}

AJ: {thanks Scales}

Scales: {no prob}

AJ: this horse belongs to Jean and something horrible has happened

Ymir: let me guess you're psychic powers told you?

AJ: no Scales did

Ymir: but-

AJ: never mind Krista do you think you could take the horse back to Jean? I would but I'm far too busy

Krista: oh well… Ok I don't mind

Scales: rawrf! (jumps in Krista's arms) rawrf!

Krista: aw do you wanna come along to?

Scales: rawrf!

So later they Armin, Jean, Reiner and Jack found safety at some open trees which is weird cause you'd expect to see lots of titans to be everywhere

Jack: you know you'd think a shit load of titans would have shown up by now

Reiner: (wraps bandages around Armin's head) would you rather have some titans to deal with?

Jack: well it's better than just sitting here

Jean: (continues to whistle for his horse)

Jack: ….. Ok I'm bored let's start a conversation

Reiner: I got one let's talk about you and Kevin

Jack: um on second thought… Go fuck yourself

Jean: well my horse isn't coming this is bad

Jack: you're not riding on my back Jean

Jean: I don't want to ride on your back

Jack: yeah great so who's gonna stay behind?

Armin: I will

Jean: no I'll stay be-

Jack: guys! Look over there!

So then our heroes see Krista along with Scales and two other horses

Armin: it's Krista!

Jack: and she has TWO more horses! I don't have to be a stupid pony anymore!

Yes Krista and Scales arrived with two horse and the boys were just…. Well you know

Armin: {a god?}

Jean: {a goddess}

Reiner: {I want to marry her}

Jack: {I'm gonna fuck her tonight}

Yeah that, well enough of this bullshit let's see how CJ and the gang are getting by (and by the way they made it to the forest with the big ass trees and Doc's there blah, blah plan time) and also Doc was there as well

Doc: alright CJ are you paying attention?

CJ: completely

Doc: ok I need you and the other toons to find the red portal in this very forest because we've received a lot of info that Soulless have been coming from this very forest

CJ: yes, yes that's very interesting you're very interesting

Doc: …. You're not really listening are you?

CJ: of course good job on the post card award

Doc: …..

CJ: …..

Doc: ….. Michael

Michael: I know red portal close it save the day

Doc: right now take this (gives Michael a portal closer) now off with you!

Tom: aw yeah! (Runs off as the others follow)

Doc: *sigh* idiots

Meanwhile outside the forest with the big ass tree there was Mikasa, Connie, Jenny and Jessie

Jessie: whoa

Jenny: those are some big ass trees

Mikasa: let's go

So they head to the trees then got on the branches and stood there…. With Levi's group they were now riding through the forest of giant tree and Levi explains about stuff I dunno I was barely paying attention

?: ouch! Stop kicking!

Eren: what was that?

?: well you stop jerking off!

?: how dare you!? I only jerk off when I'm-

?: shut up

*slap sound*

?: ouch! You slapped me!

Gunther: (pulls off the sheet on the cart that they still had and revealed KJ, Jeff, Stephanie and Neko) what the hell!?

Jeff: su'p bra?

Eren: when did you guy get here!?

KJ: while you guys weren't looking back at the wall

Dark: (just looks at Neko)

Neko: oh um… Hi Dark… heh, heh

Dark: whose idea was it to bring Neko here?

Jeff: yo! Right here dawg!

Dark: well then I'm kicking your ass when we get back

Jeff: shit

Eren: by the way wasn't there another one of you?

KJ: right well there's Selena but she's off looking for the red portal the dragons are coming from

Eren: why didn't you go with her?

Jeff: we don't have horses and since Selena's part cheetah, well… She can manage

Meanwhile in the opening far away from the forest Selena was looking for the portal

Selena: (continues to run) where is it? It's gotta be around here somewhere… Whoa! (Stops in her tracks) oh my god….

Then before her was an even bigger portal in the distant and more dragons were coming out

Selena: this is not good (runs off to find the others)

Meanwhile back in the forest CJ and the others were on a mission impossible

CJ: dun-dun-dunun-dun-

Michael: CJ shut up

Tom: KAKAW! CAW CAW!

Cindy: who are you signaling? We're right here!

Doug: hey zip it! Look at this

Then the toons see a big gathering of Soulless and standing on a tree in front of them was: the Captain

Captain: HAHAHAHA! Welcome everybody!

Soulless: WOOO YEAHH CAPTAIN!

Captain: thank you thank you

CJ: oh that little sh*t

Captain: as you all may know we have failed to invade Trost

Soulless: BOO! 

Captain: yes, yes I know it sucks but luckily we're getting help this time from another villain, no two villains each from a distant world which are now pretty much collided and some shit

Cindy: two villains?

Doug: and to think one wasn't bad enough

Tom: tell me about it

CJ: I betcha it's doctor von lamer!

Cindy: oh please the portal the Dipinators were coming out of closed what makes you think-

Captain: now introducing: Doctor Von Boring!

Then Doctor Von Boring comes in

Boring: hello everyone I'm sure you're all familiar about my Dipinators!

Then the Dipinators join in

Cindy: I hate it when you're right

Michael: how did he get back anyway?

Cindy: well none of us was really paying close attention to the portal so I guess that means…

Doug: yeah….

Captain: thank you for joining us Von Boring (shakes his hand)

Boring: don't mention it my old friend (shakes) I'd also like to thank you as well

Captain: not a problem the toons tend to get on my nerves as well

Michael: man what a jerk

CJ: I know right?

?: say you two haven't forgotten about me have you?

Captain: ah yes how rude of me! Everyone! We'd also like to introduce: Draco!

Now Draco you see was both human and dragon combined he had dark purple scales and light purple wings on his back he even had giant ass dragon claws and his eyes were evil green MWAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry

CJ: who the heck is Draco?

Tom: how should I know? He looks like one of those Pokémans

Michael: they're pronounced Pokémon moron

Tom: who mans?

Draco: hey what's up everyone?

Captain: hello Draco the dragon tamer

Michael: dragon tamer? Oh he's probably the reason there are dragons in this world

CJ: who cares? Mash him up!

Doug: hold on dummy let's see what they're planning

CJ: fine

Draco: so what is your plan?

Captain: why it's simple we're-

Draco: you're going to kidnap that Eren Jaeger kid aren't you?

Captain: oh you can read me like a book can you?

Boring: but why? What's so special about that kid?

Captain: you see that "kid" has a special power to turn himself into an intelligent titan far more powerful than any other and with that power I can turn then brat into a Soulless and then I shall finally destroy the June Squad which might I add is a stupid name for a team

CJ: screw this guy!

Michael: shut up

Draco: and I could finally destroy KJ

CJ: he knows KJ?

Michael: how slow are you?

CJ: slower than your mom! Ha!

Boring: what do I get out of this?

Captain: heh… Revenge on the toons

Boring: I like the sound of that

All three: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tom: not good man! Not good!

Michael: guys over there! The portal!

Then they see the portal right next to the villains

CJ: I got this one! (Grabs the portal closer and runs off) YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Michael: YOU IDIOT!

Boring: huh?

CJ: YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Whacks a bunch of random enemies with his frying pan then continues to run to the portal then throws the portal closer into the portal)

And then the portal was closed no more Soulless or Dipinators could get through

CJ: HA! IN YOUR FACE CAPTAIN!

Captain: yeah great um you do realize that we already have enough Soulless and other enemies to complete the job right?

Draco: and right now as we speak there is a portal growing with my dragons coming through

CJ: oh… Um… (Whacks Captain with the frying pan)

Captain: OW! Alright that does it! Soulless! Atta-

Then the forest started to shake!

Tom: (jumps down to CJ) hey what's going on!?

And then came running through the forest was: The Female Titan

Tom: oh hahahahaha…..

CJ & Tom: …. (Eyes pop out like how a normal toon would react as their tongues shoot out) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Captain: oh shi-

Female Titan: (kicks around taking out most of the enemies)

Draco: hey! Who do you think you are!?

Then the female titan goes for a punch at Draco but he flies out of the way

Draco: damn you! Captain! Von Boring! Retreat for now!

Boring: but-

Draco: we're gonna die!

Captain: fine! Troops retreat!

Then the Soulless and Dipinators ran away like cowards but the Captain had a plan

Soulless: hey toons! (Throws a white orb in the middle of the forest arena) have fun with your new friend! (Leaves)

CJ: ooh! New friend!? Nice!

Cindy: not like that you moron

Then the white rob glowed and then turned into strange white energy then surrounding the toon and the female titan so they couldn't leave

Tom: oh boy….

Boss battle time! We have: The Toons vs. Female Titan! FIGHT!

CJ: RUN AWAY!

So they ran around like idiots

Female Titan: (kicks CJ into a tree)

CJ: (goes splat on the tree) oowww….

Tom: HA! Sucker!

Female Titan: (stomps Tom flat)

Tom: ow….

Cindy: leave us alone! (Uses her giant lollipop to whack the female titan in the face)

Female: (grabs lollipop to throws Cindy into CJ)

CJ: OW!

Doug: it's go time lady! (Runs at the female titan)

Female: (punches Doug to the ground)

Doug: ugh….

Michael:… I got nothing

Then the female titan was ready for Michael now

Michael: GAH!

Until suddenly CJ got back up and wrapped his entire body around her ankles

CJ: HAHA! Gerk! What now!?

Michael: that's it! Everyone! Do what CJ's doing!

Tom: aw yeah! (Wraps entire body around the titan's legs)

Cindy: (wraps entire body around her arms)

Doug & Michael: (wraps bodies around the titan's stomach)

Then the female titan couldn't take it anymore she got really, really pissed and then she broke free in rage as the toons were now literally in pieces well as for CJ he was kicked really, really far away and after that the mysterious magic disappeared and then the female titan ran off

CJ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Meanwhile with Levi's group

KJ: (ears twitch) hmm…

Jeff: yo what's up with the ears bro?

KJ: I think we got company

And so they did because CJ came flying in

CJ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Lands then begins to roll on the ground right past everyone until Levi grabs CJ by the leg)

Levi: what the hell are you-

CJ: GIANT TITAN MALE FEMALE TOON PICKLE CHIPS SOUL DRAGON OPS!

*silence*

Eren: what?

CJ: FEMALE TITAN! COMING THIS WAY!

KJ: CJ what are you talking abou- WHAT IS THAT THING!?

Just then the Female Titan came crashing through the trees and was running at them

Jeff: HOLY SHIT!

Stephanie: … meh

CJ: there! Right f*cking there!

Eren: it's gaining fast!

KJ: I think it's the cart!

Jeff: say no more! (Brings out his daggers and slices the cart of Eren's horse)

KJ: you idiot!

Jeff: what?... Oh… whoops

Neko: AAHH!

Dark: Neko! (jumps on the cart and grabs Neko)

KJ: JUMP!

Then they all out of harm's way

Jeff: ya'll on your own!

Dark: (punches Jeff in the face)

Jeff: OWW!

CJ: jerks!

Eren: Captain Levi! Your orders!?

Levi: …..

CJ: … WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?

?: GUYS!GUYS!GUYS!GUYS!GUYS!GUYS!GUYS!

Oluo: what the hell is-

Then BAM! A blue blur hit the Female Titan straight in the face and it bounced back on Gunther's horse in was none other than Junior in is P form

Junior: GAH! Dammit! My fucking arms! (Turns back to normal) AAHH! Fuck!

Eren: Junior! You're back!

Junior: damn straight! And I have something to say!

Petra: can't that wait?

Junior: why? (Looks back at the female titan)…. Oh right, don't worry I'll take care of this! (Summons Styleblade) Stylus Blast! (Blast some energy beam at the female titan but it fails because the female titan had the ability to harden its skin… I guess) BULLSHIT! Since when could titans to that!?

CJ: WE'RE GONNA DIE! Well except for me because-

Eren & Junior: CJ!

CJ: what?!

Petra: Levi! Your orders!?

So then they were all panicking and then Levi brought out a gun

Levi: everyone cover your ears

So they did

CJ: (uncovers ears) wait why are we-

Then Levi fired it and this really high pitched sound came out and it hurt bad then as soon as it ended everyone uncovered their ears

CJ: ….. OOWWWW! WHY!? JUST WHY!?

Junior: I hope KJ covered HIS ears

With KJ and the others

KJ: OOWWW! God dammit! My ears they fucking hurt!

Jeff: HAHAHAHA!

Back with Levi's team Levi explained why he did it… I think I dunno and then Eren did some hard thinking and decided to trans-

Petra: Eren don't!

What the fuck!?

Junior: um Petra heh, heh… What are you saying?

Petra: don't transform!

Eren: what!?

Junior: what!?

CJ: what!?

Junior: Petra look I'm not having any doubts but THAT TITAN IS KILLING EVERONE! Just look!

Then they all see soldiers getting killed because of this so called "trust" serious this is a dick move

Junior: Eren! You gotta transform right now!

Eren: but-

CJ: we're gonna die!

Oluo: don't listen to them Eren! 

Junior: fuck off Oluo!

Oluo: shut up!

So then they all got in this huge fight

CJ: BICKER! BICKER! BICKER!

Eren: WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET PLEASE!?

*silence*

CJ: …. The titan's still chasing us

Eren: CJ!

CJ: OK, OK!

Levi: go ahead…

Eren: huh?

Levi: it's your choice really, do what you think is right, no one's stopping you

CJ & Junior: ….. DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Eren: hmm… (looks at his hand then looks at Petra's hand and remembers something else that happened after the titan testing… thing… Well he remember what happened but- AH fuck it you all know what I mean)

*flashback*

Junior: UUUUUUUUCK! *sigh* ok I'm done sorry *ahem*

Jack: ….. Ok

So chat, chat blah, blah, blah Petra, Gunther, Oluo, Eldo bite their hands why? …. I dunno

Eren: hey wait!

Eldo: damn that hurt, I'm surprised you're able to bite through

Jack: hmm… Screw it (bites his own hand) YOWCH! Jeez! Son of a bitch!

Junior: my turn

Eren: you too?

Junior: eh I've had worse; I did get stabbed by a sword once so yeah (bites his hand) ouch! Man! How do you do it?

CJ: (bites his entire hand off and accidently swallows it)…

*silence*

CJ: … Uh oh

*end of flashback*

Petra: Eren!

Eren: …

CJ: I think he's in a trance he's been quiet for almost 30 minutes

Junior: shut up

Eren: … I will go on!

Yep Eren chose to not save their asses

CJ & Junior: ….. (Face palm themselves)

Junior: you gotta be kidding me, screw it! I'll do something! (Pulls out the giga berry) I never thought I'd have to use this so soon (eats giga berry) TRANSFORM!

*silence*

Junior: …. Um heh, heh transform!

*silence*

Junior: … shit

Then even more soldiers died, way to go Eren you're a true hero though now that I think about it Eren was sort of a prick in the past especially when he was young I mean god, who throws bread at their best friend's face while calling them weak?

Eren: {I-I'm sorry!}

Meanwhile somewhere close up ahead

Doc: (feels a tree branch)…. It's coming…

Hanji: really!? I can't wait!

Erwin: you can feel when it's coming?

Doc: no actually I can hear CJ's sissy screaming

CJ: AAAAAHHH!

Junior: CJ! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Erwin: right! Everyone ready!

So then just as Levi's group ran right past Erwin's team the female titan just stopped right in front of the weapons that were going to trap her which if dumb because she could have just kept on moving

Erwin: FIRE!

The BOOM! Lots and lots of bullet cannon grapple thingies fired at the female titan and she was trapped HAHAHA! It was great!

Junior: holy shit…

Levi: you all keep going ahead we'll meet up later

Then he left to go back with Erwin…. What?

Oluo: see? I told you never to doubt us!

Junior: yeah… Even though a lot of people died

CJ: A LOT

Meanwhile with Levi and Erwin

Doc: alright! This mission was a success! 

Erwin: it's not over yet

Doc: ah yes I've forgotten

Jeff: (comes in with the others) *pant* *pant* *pant* hey *pant* hey guys! *pant* oh god

Dark (who was carrying Neko): so we caught her?

Neko: she seems pretty scary

KJ: damn she is-

Jeff: the hottest thing I have ever seen! Look at her! Mmmmm…..

KJ (Sarcasm): yeah you're not creepy in anyway

Jeff: hey screw you

Stephanie: shut up Jeff

Jeff: make-

Stephanie: (gets up in Jeff's face and gives him a scary stare) 

Jeff: …. Shutting up now heh, heh

Then the toons arrive still putting themselves back together

Tom: WOO! *pant* oh man (rests on Stephanie's shoulder) bleh… I think I'm gonna barf

Stephanie: (pushes Tom off)

Doc: so did you guys manage to find the portal and close it?

Tom: oh right well um… We have good news and bad news and bad news, the good news is that we DID indeed close the portal

Doc: great, so what's the bad news?

Tom: right the bad news is that the Soulless captain has teamed up the Dr. Von Boring and some weird dragon guy called: Draco

KJ: …. Did you just say… Draco?

Jeff: uh-oh

KJ: Draco? Draco!? DRACO!? (Eyes glows red) DRAAACCOOO!

Haha get it? It's a Spongebob reference

Stephanie: (grabs KJ's shoulder) calm down

KJ: ….. *sigh* (cools down)

Erwin: who's Draco?

KJ: Draco's the guy that probably brought those dragons to this world and he… Killed my parents…

Jeff: yeah mine too

Stephanie: as well as mine

Hanji: oh I'm sorry for your loss

KJ: oh its ok cause as soon as I find him (red aura surround him and eyes go blood red) I WILL KILL HIM!

Jeff: whoa! KJ! Calm yo tits!

KJ: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!

Dark: (punches KJ in the face) stop being stupid

KJ: ouch! Sorry I just really hate that guy…

Cindy: who wants lemon tarts?

Hanji: I want one!

Michael: hahaha! (whisipers to Hanji) no you don't

Neko: (looks at the female titan) …. {There's something about this titan that seems… Familiar}

Female Titan: …. (Begins to stare at Neko)

Neko: *gasp* (steps back a little)

Dark: hmm? (Looks at a bit frightened Neko) is something wrong?

Neko: oh! N-no everything's fine…. Hmm

Now with Eren and the others they were just hanging chatting Eren wondered if Levi really trusted them then Petra and Oluo get really pissed of (surprise, surprise)

Oluo: Petra! Rip out his teeth!

Junior: holy fuck Oluo and Petra calm down it was just a thought, though he has some points…. I think

Petra: what do you mean!?

Junior: man Petra I don't know what Jack sees in you

Petra: what are you talking about?

Junior: oh whoops heh my bad but since you know this much I'll tell ya the rest, Jack has the biggest crush on you

Petra: what!?

Junior: I know right!? Unbelievable!

Petra: *blush* well… Whatever!

Junior: haha

Gunther: oh by the way Junior didn't you have something to say?

Junior: huh? Oh right I got something to say to all you motherfuckers!

Eren: Junior…

Junior: stay out of this Eren (glares at Gunther)

Gunther: (glares back)

Junior: (glares)….. (Stops glaring) I'm sorry for what I said back there

Gunther: what?

CJ: yeah what?

Junior: I regret those entire things about calling you assholes and snapping at you and questioning your plans and I know you blew up on me for a good reason

Gunther: where is this coming from?

Junior: eh I was talking with AJ; he really knows how to calm someone down

Gunther: oh well thanks for apologizing I guess…

Junior: no problem and Oluo

Oluo: what?

Junior: I'm sorry for calling you shit that was totally uncalled for

Oluo: eerrrr…

Petra: Oluo…

Oluo: *groan* fine you're forgiven

Junior: great! And to be honest I think you guys are really cool

Oluo: well I-

Junior: even though you Oluo can be a clumsy crybaby a lot

Oluo: what!? What are you-

Junior: CJ told me what happened when you got grabbed by a titan

Oluo: CJ!

CJ: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Junior: by the way I wonder how the others are doing

Meanwhile with Jack, Jean and Armin

Jack: I swear if Junior told Petra my secret I will be so pissed

Jean: which on the secret when you and Kevin-

Jack: I will feed you to a titan if you bring up that shit again!

Jean: jeez calm down Jack

Jack: hey! Look at that motherfucker!

A titan was trying to climb a tree

Jack: that is so pathetic! Just look at that loser! HAHAHAHA!

Jenny: (comes in with Jessie, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha) hey what's going on here?

Jack: just look at this motherfucker!

Jenny: pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh that's too good!

Jack: ooh! Ohh! I got an idea! (Walks over to the titan's hand) hey buddy

Titan: (reaches for Jack but then falls to the ground on its ass)

Jenny & Jack: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Connie: it wasn't that funny

Jack: it was totally that funny!

?: RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!

*silence*

Jenny: the fuck was that?

Then all the titans that were in that area left into the forest

Connie: what's going on!?

Jenny: hey! Get back here and entertain us some more!

Jack: Petra! She's in trouble! I have to go save her!

Jean: what are you-

Jack: no time! (Runs of into the forest)

Jenny: …. Dumb ass

Meanwhile with Levi and the others so yeah Levi said some stuff to the titan and then it roared and now more titans are coming

Tom: whoa… Did Levi screw things up!? Oh my god! Levi screwed up!

Levi: shut up

Erwin: protect the female titan at all costs!

Tom: why? She's-

Everyone: TOM!

Tom: ok! Ok!

So then Levi and some other guy were down there killing all the titans that were eating the female titan

Jeff: c'mon guys! Let's help out!

KJ: I never thought I'd say this but ok! Let's move it!

So KJ and the others were helping out except for the toons cause they were stupid

Tom: COMIC RELIEF!

Jack: (comes in) *pant* *pant* what the *pant* *pant* fuck is going on here?

Tom: their all protecting the female titan

Jack: what? Why?

Tom: I dunno

So since there were too many titans Erwin decided to call it quits

Erwin: everybody! Fall back!

So they do

Jeff: *pant* shit there's so many!

Then the female titan was completely gone…..

Jeff: …. Yo Jack! What's up buddy!?

Jack: where's Petra!?

Jeff: hold your horses lover boy

Jack: I've been doing that all day bro!

Tom: ok, ok calm down Petra's with Eren and the others

Jack: where?

Tom: what am I a wizard? Just go deeper in the woods or something

Jack: well ok if that'll-

Tom: no time for talk! (Picks up Jack on puts him in a nearby cannon)

Jack: wait! Where did this cannon come from!?

Jeff: later bro! Do this for love!

Tom: FIRE! (Fires the cannon causing Jack to fly away)

Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Tom: *sigh* (dresses up in French like clothing) love: it's a wonderful thing no?

Meanwhile with Eren and the others

CJ: is it 7!?

Junior: no

CJ: 12?!

Junior: no

CJ: 1000!?

Junior: shut up CJ

CJ: is it W!?

Junior: that's not a number!

CJ: well it should be!

Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Oluo: what the hell?

Jack: (grabs a tree branch and just hangs there) whew! That was close! (Jumps down and summons his Xblades) ALRIGHT WHERE'S THE DANGER!?

Eren: what danger?

Jack: what? Didn't you hear that giant ass roar?

Junior: apparently we didn't hear jack shit

Jack: oh… Um… heh, heh…. Fuck

Petra: hello Jack…

Jack: oh! Um… Hi Petra um… How's your day?

CJ: BOO! You suck at this!

Jack: shut up CJ

So then they got like a signal or some shit to head on back and Oluo as usual was trying to be like Levi and he really sucked at it oh and also Eldo told Eren, Junior, CJ and Jack that Petra, Oluo and Gunther pissed there pants haha! It was great!

Junior (who as in P form): holy shit! Are you serious!? HAHA!

Petra: Eldo! How could you tell them!? What if they stop respecting us!?

Jack: don't worry we won't laugh right CJ…. CJ?

CJ (who was over at a tree branch): BAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! WOOHOHOHO! OH MY GOD! COMEDY GOLD! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think I'm gonna die laughing!

Jack: … um…. *sigh* I'll get him (goes after CJ)

Petra: ….. Um Junior?

Junior: what up?

Petra: just out of curiosity what does Jack think of me?

Junior: well I think he said something about…. You having a sweet ass

Petra: what!?

Junior: oh no wait! That's Jeff haha sorry, ok um… You have a very slippery tongue

Petra: ….

Junior: oh sorry! That's Tom ok um…. Oh I got it! *ahem* "you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen and your hair smells of roses"

Petra: h-he said that? *blush*

Junior: yep… Or was the Jenny?

Eren: Junior

Junior: what?

Petar: (looks back at Jack who was trying to get CJ)

Jack: CJ! Stop being stupid!

CJ: BWAHAHAHA!

So Petra looked and looked and she thought maybe… She was in love as well… AHA! Who am I kidding!? She's gonna fucking die before she gets the chance! SPOILERS! So anyways a green flare fires

Gunther: hmm? Green flare?

Blah, blah, blah he pulls out his gun and-

CJ: GUNTHER WWAAAAAAIIITT!

Gunther: what?

CJ: (grabs the gun and takes out the bullet or whatever you call those things) you put in a yellow one use this green one (gives him a green one)

Gunther: oh thanks (fires it)

Meanwhile as the green flare was up a mysterious hooded figure was close by…. MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Sorry so anyway back with the others…

Junior: WOO! I can't wait to see the look on the female titan's face! Though I can't believe was telling the truth

CJ: yeah well when you see ghosts you grow smarter

Junior: although it could just be a coincidence I mean it usually happens with you toons

CJ: OH COME ON!

Marco: still don't believe you CJ?

CJ: shut up Marco!

Eren: CJ no one's there!

CJ: yes there is!

Petra: hmm… (Looks up to Jack who was jumping on the tree branches)

Then the mysterious figure catches up with our brave heroes

Gunther: hmm? Is that Levi?

Junior: does that look like Levi?

Gunther: don't get smart with me

Junior: I wasn't I was just asking you

Gunther: *sigh*… Wait a second you're not Levi!

Then SLASH! The mysterious figure strikes at Gunther with two blades and Gunther was now dead

Eren: GUNTHER! (Goes to Gunther)

Junior: HOLY SHIT!

Eren: GUNTHER! GET UP!

Yeah he's dead….. What?

Oluo: Eren! Let's go! (Grabs Eren and makes a break for it)

Eren: hey wait!

Then Petra was next

Petra: (brings out her blades) bring it on you-

Jack: (kicks the person right in the stomach) FUCK OFF YOU BITCH!

Petra: Jack?

CJ: FRYING TIME! (Whacks the person so hard with the frying pan that he or she flew pass behind everyone) BOOM!

Jack: (Lands on a nearby tree branch) man! Fuck that guy!

Petra: (lands next to Jack) Jack you… Saved my life… Thank you

Jack: you're welcome….

Petra: …..

Oluo: alright enough of this love stuff! Let's get-

Then a giant lightning bolt strikes down from the sky

Junior: …. Something tells me that's the female titan

Then there she was: the Female Titan was running at our heroes!

CJ: RUN FOR IT!

So they were off again!

Junior: ok clearly you should transform Eren! Like right now!

Eren: ok!

Yes! Finally some-

Oluo: don't do it Eren!

Are you fucking serious!?

Junior: are you dense!? Look behind us!

Oluo: we'll take care of this you make sure Eren gets to safety!

Junior: but-

Oluo: no buts!

CJ: pfft! Haha! He said-

Junior: shut up CJ!

So then they were all bickering again and Eren decided to… just leave…. WHAT THE FU-

Eren: good luck everyone!

Junior: what the hell!? (Goes after Eren) Jack! CJ! Let's go!

Jack: but what about-

Petra: Jack! I'll be fine! Just go!

Jack: ….. Ok! (Goes on ahead) good luck Petra!

Petra: thank you!

So yeah the elite squad decided to fight the female titan which I repeat is a dick move so now with Eren…

Junior: EREN! (Turns back to normal and jumps in front of Eren) what the hell man!? Go back there and fight!

Eren: I can't…

Junior: why!? Because of some trusting bullshit!? I call bullshit on your bullshit!

CJ: (catches up as well as Jack): *pant* oh man! We need that gear!

Jack: Petra….

Junior: anyway like I was saying Eren you gotta-

CJ: HOLY SH*T! ELDO JUST DIED! OH MY GOD!

Eren: WHAT!?

Yep Eldo was chomped right in half… Yep… Am I supposed to feel sorry for this guy? I mean he was a nice guy but still

Junior: ELDO NO!

Jack: (sees Petra about to get killed) PETRA! GET AWAY!

Then SLAM! Petra was squashed like a bug against a tree

Jack: NOO! PETRA! (Runs to the scene)

Junior: Jack wait up! (Runs after Jack)

CJ: you stay here and think about what you've done (flicks Eren's nose then runs off)

Eren: ouch!

So the three were off to kick some titan ass

Oluo: (goes for the kill) NOW YOU DIE!

But then he failed because the female titan hardened its skin causing Oluo's blades to break

Oluo: {oh crap… I've failed}

Then BAM! The female kicked Oluo so hard he got killed

Junior: OLUO! NNOOOO! (Eats the sword berry and turns into Sword Junior) LET'S KICK SOME TITAN ASS!

CJ: ALL RIGHT LET'S-

Then the female titan kicked CJ very far away

CJ: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Jack: (runs to Petra) Petra! (Holds Petra in his arms) Petra?

Petra: ….. *cough* *cough* J-Jack?

Yeah she's alive… Don't give me that look

Jack: Petra! You're gonna be ok! Here! (Holds out a heal berry) see? I got a heal berry! Now eat up! (Stuffs the berry down her throat)

Petra: (swallows)

But alas nothing happened

Petra: Jack… Please leave me… I'm not gonna make it…

Jack: NO! Don't you say that! You ARE going to make it!

Petra: Jack? *cough* *cough* did you really mean those things about me? "I have the most gorgeous eyes you've I've ever seen?" and "my hair smells of roses?"

Jack: y-yes I meant every word (eyes tear up)

Petra: well *cough* thank you Jack… And I… I sort of had some feelings for you too…

Jack: y-you did?

Petra: m-maybe a little (eyes tear up and she now smiles) good bye Jack…

Jack: (eyes tear up even more) g-good bye Petra…

So then they get closer together and then share a long kiss as soon as it ended Petra had passed on she was gone

Jack: Petra… (Holds her tightly and cries a lot more) PPPEEEEEETTTTRRAAAAAAA!

Meanwhile with Levi and the others

Jack's distant echoed cry: ppeeeeeettttrraaaa!

KJ: (ears twitches) hmm?

Stephanie: what is it?

KJ: I heard Jack yell he sound like he's in trouble…

Meanwhile with Mikasa, Sasha, Jessie, and Jenny

Jack's echoed cry: ppeeeeettttrrraaaa!

MIkasa: what was that?

Jessie: it sounded like Jack

CJ: (flies in) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Grabs a tree branch and stretches then slams into a tree) ouch…

Jenny: CJ! (Peels CJ off the tree) what happened?

CJ: *pant* *deep breath* THE ELITE SQUAD IS DEAD! AND NOW EREN'S GONNA BE NEXT! BECAUSE OF THE FEMALE TITAN!

Mikasa: what!? I have to get to Eren! CJ! Where is he?!

CJ: I'll take ya! (Grabs Mikasa then hold on to a tree branch and pulls himself back) you ready?

Mikasa: yes

CJ: FIRE!

Then CJ let go and then Mikasa and CJ were off

Jenny: good luck! …. Idiots

So as they were flying through the forest

CJ: oh crap we're losing altitude!

Mikasa: then just let go!

CJ: better idea! (Spins around really fast and throws Mikasa as far as he could) GO FOR IT!

Mikasa: thank you CJ!

CJ: no pro- AAAAAAAAAHHH! (Lands near Erwin and the others) whew!

Hanji: CJ?

CJ: Hanji! My friend!

Hanji: what's going on?

CJ: female titan! Elite Squad… Dead… (Looks down)

Levi: they're dead?

CJ: yeah… Dead…

Michael: …. CJ? Are you ok?

CJ: ….. Dead….

Erwin: Levi go see what's really going on over with your team

Levi: right (uses his gear to move out) 

KJ: Levi! Wait up! (Runs after him) Dark! I'll need your help

Dark: alright (faces Neko) Neko you have to promise me you will stay with Erwin

Neko: ….. Ok Dark I will

Dark: good (runs after KJ and Levi)

Jeff: well Tom I guess we're baby sitting

Tom: yep! Now Neko let's all go for- Neko? Neko?

Jeff: he left didn't he?

Tom: yep

Now with Junior he was still fighting the female titan

Junior: SWORD CYCLONE! (Spins at fast speed but that didn't work because the female titan hardened its foot and kicked Junior into a tree) GAH! You… *cough* bitch (turns back to normal) heh at least Oluo and the others managed to disconnect you're arms (smirks) what're gonna do now?

Just as the female titan was about to finish Junior off

Junior: well… I had a good run…

Eren: THAT'S ENOUGH! (Bites his hand)

Then a giant lightning bolt crashes on Eren steam was surrounding Eren then kaboom! Eren was now: Titan Eren and he was running at the female titan

Eren (titan): RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

Junior: Eren…

Female Titan: (gets up and just stares)

Junior: go get her buddy… Ouch… Wait now? NOW!? Now you fucking transform!? What the fu-

So as the female titan was fully healed the battle was one! HAHA! Kickass!

Eren: RROOOOAAARRR! (Goes for the punch)

Female: (dodges and jumps out of the way then kicks him in the gut causing him to spit up)

Eren: RROOAAR! (Punches the female titan)

Female: (flies back a little against a tree then stand back up)

Junior: holy shit

So Eren kept trying to hit her but keeps on failing man this chick is fast

Junior: c'mon Eren! Kick her sorry ass!

Meanwhile with Levi and the others they see that Levi's team was dead Oluo, Eldo and Gunther those three brave souls gave their lives for Eren and everyone else…. I guess

Levi: …..

KJ: oh my god…

Dark: this world… It is indeed cruel

?: *sniff* (crying sounds) Petra…

KJ: what's that?

Then they find Jack crying as he was holding Petra's deceased body… Gross

Jack: Petra please… Come back…

KJ: Jack? (Jumps down to Jack) Jack what are you doing? (sees Petra) oh…

Jack: *sniff* Petra…

KJ: (sets hand on Jack's shoulder) I'm sorry Jack I know how much you loved her

Jack: …..

Levi: (just looks at Petra) …..

Eren's roar: RROOOOAARR!

Dark: hmm?

KJ: sounds like trouble

Jack: … (Gets up and walks to the sound)

KJ: Jack? Where are you going?

Jack: I'm going to fucking kill that female titan she killed the only person a truly loved, I finally found love and she took it all away and now she's gonna pay

KJ: Jack-

Levi: don't waste your time

Jack: (stops in his tracks)… (Turns around) what?

Levi: a person like you could never take on a titan like that, and even if you could it wouldn't bring her back

Jack: the fuck did you just say?

Levi: everyone in this world dies for humanity it's no surprise really

Jack: (eyes tear up) shut up…

Levi: and Petra…

Jack: (clenches his fist) don't you fucking dare…

KJ: Levi don't you think you're being a little harsh?

Dark: hold on KJ let's just see where this goes

Levi: even if Petra was alive now you wouldn't have a chance with her

Jack: (eyes tear up even more and clenches his fists harder) shut… Up

Levi: and honestly, did you really think she liked you at all?

Jack: that's it you asshole! (Runs at Levi) I'll fucking kill you! (Goes for the punch)

Levi: (Grabs his fist then throws him into a tree)

Jack: GAH! (Faces Levi) you know what Levi? You are just a selfish prick who thinks he's hot shit and doesn't care for others and goes emo for no reason and you're cocky! Thinking you can take on anything even Eren in his titan form which is obvious that he can kick your ass!

Levi: …. Oh really? (Walks to Jack)

Jack: yeah really

Dark: (walks in front of Levi and Jack) that's enough, you can bitch about this when we get back

Levi: …. Whatever he's not worth my time

Jack: (frowns furiously)

Meanwhile above Levi and the others was Neko looking down on them

Neko: {oh Dark you always know what to do…} (runs off to the sound of titans fighting)

Back with Eren he just tackled the female to the ground and they were face to face

Junior: …. This seems a bit dirty

Eren: ROOOAAARR! (Goes for the punch but misses as the female titan moves here head also breaks his own arm)

Junior: are you kidding!? It's not that hard to punch such an easy target Eren! By the way I wonder what he's thinking about

Eren: {one I defeat you… I will eat you!} RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

With Erwin's group

CJ: …

Cindy: …. CJ?

CJ: Oluo… I… I don't know what to say…

Hanji: …. CJ will you be ok?

CJ: ….

Then Marco appears again

Marco: CJ

CJ: what is it now Marco?

Doug: CJ no one's-

Michael: (puts his hand on Doug's shoulder) leave him be he needs this

Marco: nothing much I just find it strange for you to be well… Sad

CJ: well why wouldn't I be? I mean I didn't really like them but now I feel really bad for the way I treated them all especially Oluo

Marco: well CJ I know how you must feel and I'm deeply sorry but on the bright side Oluo's in a better place now

CJ: better place?

Marco: yes CJ now he doesn't have to deal with the titans anymore

CJ: …. So what you're saying is: it's a good thing to die?

Maro: well no I-

CJ: stop I've heard enough just go away please

Marco: *sigh* alright but if you want to talk you know where to find me (disappears)

CJ: *sigh*

Back with Mikasa she was heading out to save his lover I mean brother or whatever

Mikasa: {Eren don't worry I'm coming} hmm? (stops and see Eren dead like titan body with Eren's normal form and the female titan) *gasp* Eren!

And then Mikasa saw that Eren Jaeger had been eaten yet again this time by the female titan

Mikasa: EREN!

Female: (gets up and runs off)

Mikasa: E-eren… GRR! (Goes after the female titan)

So the chase was on! Well it wasn't really a chase Mikasa was able to catch up very quickly so then she began to slice her up from head to toes I guess

Mikasa: give… Back… Eren!

Levi: (comes out of nowhere and grabs Mikasa) fall back for now

Mikasa: huh!? Hey! Wait!

So they both get behind the female titan a few feet so they could figure out a plan

KJ: (catches up along with Dark and Jack) Levi! Mikasa!

Jack: *pant* AH! Fuck! We need gear!

Dark: stop whining

KJ: so what's going on?

Mikasa: she took Eren!

KJ: who took- oh (sees the female titan) yeesh…

Levi: so do you believe that Eren's alive?

Mikasa: yes Eren's alive I know it

Jack: where is he?

Mikasa: (points to the female titan) there

Jack: oh… Well he's dead

Mikasa: EREN'S ALIVE!

Jack: ok, ok! Eren's alive! Jeez!

Levi: now listen up here's the plan we're going to-

Then a blue blur flies by blah, blah it was Junior in P form again

Junior: YOU FUCKING BITCH! (flies in front of the female titan changes in kampfer form and fires in its eyes)

Mikasa: Junior! Wait!

Junior: (eats Lava berry in turns into Lava Junior and fires lava all over her) DIE! DIE! DIIEEE!

KJ: ….. Holy shit…

Junior: and that's how it's- what!?

But it was no good the female titan was still up and going

Female Titan: (glares at Junior)

Junior: ….. Oh shi-

So then the Female titan began to chase Junior through the trees

Junior: AAHHH! (Jumps up high into the trees)

Female: … (Gives up and keeps on moving)

Levi: that idiot

Junior: (jumps down to the others) *pant* *pant* I *pant* got nothing

Levi: you're an idiot

Junior: (just rolls eyes) whatever, like your plans any better

So anyway the plan was set Mikasa went in front of the titan to distract it while Levi would get it from behind

Junior: wow! This plan is very simple and easy!

Mikasa: I hope he knows what he's doing…

So as Levi was approaching the female titan from behind the female titan struck with a punch at Levi

Levi: (dodges and uses his badass skills to go sonic spin dash on her arm! Yeah! That's right I made a sonic spin dash joke! So sue me!)

Junior: whoa!

KJ: holy shit!

Levi: (jumps at the titans face stabbing both of her eyes causing her to go blind then begins to slice up the female titan's body)

Mikasa: {he's so fast maybe he'll be able to kill it…}

Dark: hmm… Not bad

So as Levi kept going and going he managed to disconnect the titan's arms and legs making her completely helpless

Levi: (slices open the female titan's jaw revealing Eren's unconscious body)

Junior: why is Eren always unconscious!?

Levi: (grabs Eren and heads to the others and boy was his face covered in blood!)

Mikasa: (looks at the female titan's neck) {there! I can kill it!} (Heads for the neck)

Junior: Mikasa!

Levi: get out of there! (Quickly grabs Mikasa just before the female titan could grab her also causing him to sprain his ankle and)

KJ: son of a bitch! (Slices up both arms of the female titan) I thought you had it Levi! (Jumps up to the others)

Levi: well that was interesting…

Junior: (hands Levi a tissue) here you have blood all over your face

Levi: (takes tissue and wipes face)

Jack: where did you get a tissue?

Junior: up your mom's ass

Jack: shut up Junior, I'm not in the mood for that shit

Levi: ok enough talking let's head out (takes a step but struggles a little on the count of his ankle) ngh!

Junior: Levi! You ok?

Levi: it's fine just a sprained ankle

Junior: here hold on (pulls out Styleblade as the tip of it began to glow green) heal! (Uses the Styleblade to heal up Levi's ankle)

Levi: hmm… (Puts some weight on his foot) it's healed

Junior: you can thank me later now let's get outta here

So they set off as Levi looked back he noticed that the female titan was crying why? …. No idea but anyway as they left the Captain was there with the female titan why?... I don't know!

Captain: hmm… I guess that Eren kid isn't the only one… well then enough chit chat (jumps on the titan's head) hey there you don't seem to be well, let me help you (begins to glow) hahahaha…

Meanwhile with Erwin's group

CJ: …

Tom: (shakes Jeff) we're screwed man! SCREWED! We lost Dark's best friend! He's gonna kill us!

Jeff: stop panicking!

Just then Selena arrives

Selena: guys!

Stephanie: what's wrong?

Selena: I found the portal with the dragons!

Jeff: great!

Selena: but….

Hanji: but what?

2 minutes later they all see the giant ass portal with the dragon coming out

Jeff: … HOLY SHI-

Back with Levi and the others

Junior: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Jack: *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*

KJ: come on guys! Hurry up!

Junior: how're you not tired!?

KJ: well you see when you're part-

Junior: alright I get it!

Levi: you'd better hurry up before your food for the titans

Junior: oh please if there was a titan around here I would just-

Just then BAM! A big white female titan came bashing through the big trees and it looked pissed off

Junior: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

Jack: I-is that the…?

Junior: FEMALE TITAN!

Female: RRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRR! (Goes for the punch)

Jack & Junior: AAAAHH!

?: watch out!

Then a figure leaped out of the trees and pushed Jack & Junior out of the way it was none other than "Neko"

Junior: whoa! (Uses Styleblade to hang on to a branch) whew!

Dark: Neko!? What are you doing here?!

Neko: I'm here to help!

Dark: get away you'll get hurt!

Neko: but Dark I-

Just then CHOMP! The new and improved female titan ate Neko whole and then ran off

*silence*

Dark: N-neko….

Levi: well there goes another one

Dark: ….. Neko… (Dark aurora surrounds him he was now very pissed off) GIVE BACK NEKO! (Uses his great speed to chase down the female titan)

Mikasa: Dark wait!

Junior: too late (gets up) once Dark sets his mind to something it stays

KJ: that's great and all but… Jack's gone too

Junior: what!?

Levi: he must be going after that female titan

Mikasa: but what happened? I thought the female titan was weakened instead it grew stronger

Junior: hmm…. God dammit Captain! He must have turned her into a Soulless just like back in Trost!

Mikasa: he can do that?

Junior: apparently

Levi: well it's all up to those two now (walks off and uses gear to swing from tree to tree)

Junior: …. *sigh* (runs after the two)

Meanwhile with Dark and the female titan

Dark (who is still pissed and running): {don't worry Neko! I'll get you out of there!}

Just then AJ teleports to Dark

AJ: yo Dark! I've been trying to communicate with you all day!

Dark: look in front of you

AJ: (looks at the female titan) I see it, what about it?

Dark: it has Neko

AJ: what!? Well then let's save him!

Jack (in P form): guys! (Catches up) I'm with you guys too!

Dark: don't be an idiot Jack we can handle this

Jack: no! I want to kill this titan just as much as you do!

Dark: it's not the titan I care about {yes that's right… Neko}

Jack: ….. Well I'm still helping no matter what you say!

AJ: well ok! Let's go! (Teleports in front of the female titan) psychic slash! (Slashes out some psychic energy in the titan's eyes)

Female: GRRRAAAHH!

Jack: (horn begins to glow) take this bitch! (Fireballs fire out of the horn and hit the female titan's back)

Female: RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Dark: I see Neko! He's still alive!

Meanwhile with Armin Reiner and Jean

Jean: man it sounds like a war's going on in there

Reiner: yeah I wonder what's going on

?: rawrf! Rawrf!

Then Scales jumped up at Reiner and bit his hand whole

Reiner: OW! What the hell!?

And then Jenny, Jessie, Krista and Ymir arrive as well

Krista: oh! I'm sorry! (Pulls Scales off) Scales! You know better than to bite other people especially one's you don't know

Scales: {yeah you're right}….. (Bites Ymir's hand) {HA! Why didn't I do this first?}

Ymir: OUCH!

Krista: Scales!

Scales: {What!?}

Jenny: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jessie: Jenny! Don't be mean!

Well that was pointless…. Back with Dark and the others Dark managed to get Neko out of the female titan's mouth how you may ask? FUCK YOU THAT'S HOW!

Dark: Neko! Are you ok?

Neko (who is unconscious): …

Female: RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

Jack (who is now human): (slices up the female titan's jaw) SUCK IT BITCH!

AJ: THUNDER WAVE! (Uses thunder wave to paralyze the female titan)

Female: gggrrr…. GGGGRRRRAAAAAAHHH! (Breaks free from the thunder wave)

AJ: what!? How did it do that!?

Female: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Dark: {dammit this is too much to handle!} (Looks to Neko)…. *sigh* AJ! Jack! Take Neko to safety! I'll hold her off!

AJ: what!? Are you crazy!?

Jack: bullshit! I gotta get some payback!

Dark: GO NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!

Jack: ok, ok!

So AJ and Jack grabbed Neko and fled as Dark was gonna take care of business

Dark: it's just you and me…

Female: ….

Meanwhile with Levi, Mikasa, Eren, KJ and Junior they finally made it to some other shoulders and set Eren in a cart just for him

Junior: he's been out for a really long time

KJ: does this always happen?

Junior: pretty much

Dark's echoed screamed: RRRRRAAAAHHH!

Junior: WHOA! Holy shit! That sounded like Dark! Well then I'm gonna-

Levi: you're not going to do anything

Junior: ok I am completely lost

Levi: you stay here I'll go see what's happening

Junior: um….

Levi: what?

Junior: no offense Levi but I think you've made enough decisions for one day….

Levi: …..

Mikasa: …..

KJ: …..

Junior: ….. You're gonna hurt me aren't you?

Levi: no

Junior: oh good cause I thought you were going to-

Levi: at least not now (heads back into the forest)

Junior: ah shit…

Now with Levi he set off into the woods again only things seemed a bit different and by that I mean some trees have been broken and there was a bit of black liquids on some nearby trees

Levi: {what happened here? And what is this stuff?}

?: *cough* *cough*

Levi: hmm?

So as Levi looked to the ground he saw Dark was dying on the ground and his blood (which is black apparently) around him he was just barely alive… Wait what!? No! Fucking no! NO! Isn't Dark a main character!? If that's so then why is he dying!? WHAT THE FU-

Levi: (gets down to Dark) Dark?

Dark: *cough* ugh oh it's you

Levi: what happened here?

Dark: s-she did this… The Female Titan, as AJ and Jack were taking Neko to safety I was holding her of until I got myself unguarded and now this happened *cough* *cough* (coughs out blood which still black)

Levi: well I'll get Junior maybe he has a-

Dark: no it's too late for that I'm not gonna make it, but first I need you to do me a big favor

Levi: what?

Dark: (holds out two vials and gives them two Levi) t-take these

Levi: (takes the vials) what are these for?

Dark: (shoves hands through his stomach) GGRR! AAAHH!

Levi: (is a little shocked) what are you-

Dark: j-just fill the vials with my blood quickly…

Levi: *sigh*

After Levi fills the vials with blood

Dark: now listen closely I need you to pour ONE bottle in the female titan's shadow and SECOND makes sure Neko drinks the second vial

Levi: and what with that accomplish?

Dark: heh (smirks) you'll see in time *cough* *cough* now my time has come…

Levi: …

Dark: Levi promise me you'll do those favors

Levi: … Alright

Dark: and also tell Neko… I'm sorry (slowly closes his eyes)

Yes Dark, Junior's shadow was gone he had passed on…. He's dead…. Yeah

Levi: farewell…

A few minutes later Levi had returned to everyone else

Junior: there you are Levi! What happened? Where's Dark?

Levi: …. He's gone

Junior: … W-what?

Levi: Dark's dead

Junior: he's dead?! Dark's dead!?

Levi: yes that's what I said

Junior: Dark… He was literally my shadow and now he's gone… (some tears shed)

Levi: …. *sigh* (hands Junior the same tissue)

Junior: huh? ... Thank you Levi (reaches for the tissue)

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Junior: what the hell is-

Then BAM! Tom the Toon just plummeted to the ground and he was burnt up

Tom: ….. Ow

Junior: Tom? What-

Tom: DRAGONS! SOULLESS! DIPINATORS! EVERYWHERE! AAAAAAAHHHH!

Junior: ….

Mikasa: …..

Levi: …

KJ: ….

Tom: (has a mustache) …..

Junior: well…

Meanwhile with Erwin group they were all fighting of the Dragons, Dipinators and Soulless

Jeff: FUCKING HORSE SHIT! (Jumps out of the way of dragon flames)

Doug: (punches a Dipinator causing to break into pieces) THAT'S FOR TOON TOWN!

Erwin: (slices up some Soulless) I'll never understand these creatures!

CJ: (sits on Hanji's shoulders)…..

Hanji: CJ! We really need your help!

CJ: …..

Junior (from the distance): Erwin!

That's right Junior, KJ and Levi rode on their horses on their way to assist the others while Mikasa stayed behind to keep Eren safe (what a hero)

Junior: (summons Styleblade then jumps in the air as the tip of it glows) Styleshot! (Fires white energy bullets at some of the Soulless then lands next to Erwin) we're here!

Levi: (jumps up and slices off a Dragon's neck)

Michael: thank pencil god!

Hanji: glad you're all here we-

Just then a big Dragon grabs Hanji leaving CJ to the ground

CJ: ouch… (Gets up)

Hanji: help! Someone help!

CJ: Hanji! (Runs after her but to many enemies were blocking the way) get out of my way!

Dipinators: no

CJ: {oh man! What do I do? Hanji's gonna die just like the others… AH! I got it!} stretches arms all the way to Cindy's waist and grabs it)

Cindy: EEP! CJ!

CJ: (pulls out two of the very sour and dangerous Lemon Tarts) I never thought I'd have to do this he I have no choice! (Chows down on the Lemon Tarts) OM NOM NOM NOM! (Swallows)… BAH!

Then BAM! A giant yellow light surrounded CJ and beamed straight in the sky

Erwin: what's going on?!

Cindy: CJ's using the power of my awesome Lemon Tarts! Causing him to transform…

Hanji: CJ?

Then the light show ending and CJ now had yellow lighted skin, green eyes he was now

CJ: Lemon CJ!

Hanji: CJ…

CJ: now I'll give you one last warning, realease my friend or meet defeat

Junior: I-is CJ being… Serious?

Boring (who just happened to show up along with Draco): well this should be interesting

Draco: indeed

KJ: Draco!

Junior: well I guess I should power up too! (Pulls out berry case and holds out the Scale Berry) this is gonna be painful for me… (Eats up) *gulp*…. GAH! (Falls to the ground) RRAAAHH!

Doc: Junior! Are you mad!?

Junior: hehe COMPLETELY!

Junior began to transform he grew a few red scales on his body, Wings sprouted from his back leaving some blood, then grows some dragon claws on his hands, and grows a long dragon tail, then finally his eyes changed completely into dragon eyes he was now "Dragon Junior"

Junior: (stands on his feet) RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!

Doc: Dragon Junior, the most powerful one yet…

Draco: hehe well it looks like I found a new rival (smirks)

KJ: hey! Don't even think about it pal! I'm still your rival/enemy! Now to show you some REAL power! (A red aroura surrounds him)

KJ then grew a third tail, claws grew bigger and his eyes changed into full demon eyes

KJ: third class bitch!

So we now had 3 powerful fighters: Dragon Junior, KJ (Third Tail form), and Lemon CJ

KJ: alright who's ready to kick some ass?

Junior: right here

CJ: (cracks neck)

Boring: oh my this will be fun, oh Exterminate!

Then a giant robot fell from the sky on it's feet and it had giant cannons for arms that fire dip all over

Draco: perfect my Dragon, your Robot I feel like we're missing something

Captain: I'm right here!

Draco: wow you got here fast!

Captain: hell yeah I did

Junior: CAPTAIN!

Captain: and don't forget about my friend

Michael: friend?

Stephanie: what's he talking about?

And then they all heard giant footsteps

Junior: holy shit!

Yes is was none other than the "Female Titan" in Soulless form

Female: RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

CJ: what is that!?

KJ: the female titan!

Erwin: but how!?

Captain: really? It's been days now and you have no idea what I can do? Didn't Junior tell you?

Junior: oh whoops my fault

Levi: you're an idiot

Junior: OK THAT'S IT! I'VE HAVE PLANTY ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT LEVI! FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT AN IDIOT! And second! You make terrible decisions! So what if you're badass? It doesn't help the fact that you're such a fucking dick! *pant* *pant* *pant*

Levi: ….

Erwin: ….

Captain: ….. holy shit

Junior: just shut up and let's get this over with so I can get back and take a fucking nap…

Captain: …. Ok um…. Let's fight!

KJ: ok the dragon's mine you guy will-

CJ: GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND YOU JERK! (Zips through the Dragons' face using his new speed smacking his with his now yellow frying pan)

KJ: um well… Ok I'll just handle the Robot… it won't harm me anyway so…

Junior: and you guys get out of here and close the portal, we'll take care of these guys and save Hanji

Levi: …..

Junior: (glares at Levi)

Levi: …. Let's go everyone

So they all left so Junior, KJ and CJ could take care of business

KJ: let's rock!

So the battle began

Draco: come my pet (flies off as the dragon follows)

Hanji: CJ HELP!

CJ: hey! Get back here! (Runs after Hanji)

Junior: (flies up in the air and breathes fire at the Female titan)

Female: (dodges and grabs Junior)

Junior: HEY! (Breathes fire on her face)

Female: GGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

KJ: (runs at the Robot) you're mine you fucker!

Boring: FIRE!

The giant robot fired dip at KJ but it didn't work

KJ: ….. You're stupid

Boring: GGRRR! Kill! Kill!

Meanwhile with CJ

CJ: (still running with his great speed chasing down Draco and his pet) GIVE ME HANJI!

Draco: oh please what're you gonna do?

CJ: (pull tongue out and whips it all the way to the dragon) SHOCKING LICK! (Zaps the Dragon with his yellow and longue toon tongue)

Dragon: RRROOOOAAAARRR!

Hanji: OUCH! I feel it too!

CJ: oh crap! Sorry! (Flies at the dragon's claws freeing Hanji and catching her) gotcha!

Hanji: thank you CJ!

CJ: now to finish this! (Runs circles around the weak dragon as thunder clouds swarm above them)

Draco: what are you doing!?

CJ: (stops) TOON LEMON STORM!

Then ZAP POW! Giant lightning bolt fell upon the dragon finally defeating it

Draco: NO! My baby!

CJ: (grabs Draco with his tongue shocking him then swinging him around)

Draco: GGAAAAHH! Let me go!

CJ: YOU ASKED FOR IT! (Releases sending him far off)

Draco: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

CJ: *pant* *pant* *pant* (changes back to normal and falls on his face passing out)

Hanji: CJ!... CJ…

Back with Junior and KJ

KJ: (slashes at the robot hitting it's weak spot causing it to blow up sending the Doc of Lame far off)

Boring: AAAAAAAAAHHH! I'll get you for thiiiiiiiisss!

KJ: smell ya later!

Junior: good job! Now to finish the job!

KJ: right!

So now it was Junior and KJ vs. the Female Sitan

Junior: (flies at the Female Sitan as KJ runs at it)

Female: (runs at the two)

Junior: KJ! Remember the weak spot on her head!

KJ: got it!

Junior: (claws get surrounded by lava/flames)

KJ: (aura get more aggressive)

Then they all clashed into each other leaving a bit explosion and now they were standing there seeing who succeeded

Junior & KJ: ….

Female: ….. (falls to the ground)

Junior: we did it!

Then the whiteness of the female titan went away and she was now back to normal

Female: … (Gets up then runs off)

KJ: heh that's that

Captain: NO! Come back!

Junior: (brings out Styleblade) TAKE THIS! (Styleblade goes to hammer form and whacks the Captain far off)

Captain: AAAAAAAHHHH! Damn you JJjjjuuuunniiiooorr!

Junior: (turns back to normal) *sigh* there now let's find the others

KJ: right

So they were off to find the others so let's just see how they're doing

Jeff: holy shit….

Yep the portal was getting even bigger and a few more dragons getting out

Doc: ok let's get in there (sets the portal closer in the ray gun and fires it straight into the portal closing it for good as the nearby dragons began to disappear for some reason I dunno) finally

So after that pointless plot hole got out of the way everyone meets back with all the other groups and decided to head back since the mission was a failure and Eren is STILL asleep in the cart and they all stop everything and take a break and somewhere with AJ, Jack and the juse woken up Neko

Neko: hmm? Huh? AJ? Jack?

AJ: Neko you're awake

Neko: yes but… Where's Dark?

AJ: I don't know Neko maybe you should ask Levi but not after you rest some more

Neko: but I just woke up

Jack: just go lay down then stop whining (walks away)

Neko: what's wrong with Jack?

AJ: he lost someone special to him…

Neko: oh…

AJ: well let's get home (teleports Neko home)

So they set off again on the road back home without any trouble… Wait, what's that behind them?... Why are those two titans chasing after them? … Oh right because earlier what's his facing wanted to bring back a body back but Levi didn't think it was a good idea so it was a no go but what's his face and his friend do it anyway and before you know it THIS happens YOU FUCKING RETARDS!... Also his name is Dieter

Dieter: (rides his horse fleeing from the creepy ass titans)

So yeah they both ride until Dieter's friend gets eaten great job and now it was his turn

Dieter: (now in the titan's hand) AAAAHHH!

Just then SLASH Mikasa comes in to save the day he slices the titan's neck killing and landing savely now with the titan chasing everyone else

Soldier: it's getting closer!

Soldier2: what do we do?! We can't fight it!

Levi: dump the bodies

Soldier: what!?

Then Levi explains some shit about the past blah, blah and then they begin to lighten the load

Junior: hmm? What's going on back there? What the what!?

Jack: what? What is- *gasp* what the hell!? That dick! (Gets up)

Jessie: (grabs Jack's arm) Jack wait! I'm sure he's doing this for a good reason!

Jack: don't give me that shit! (Escapes from Jessie's grasp but then gets tackled by Jenny) stop being stupid!

Jack: GET OFF OF ME! NNOOOO!

Then Jack saw Petra's body get hurled away towards the running titans

Jack: (more tears emerge) damn it… Petra…

So with that everyone was finally escaping the titans and as soon as they lost them they took another break there was some drama some crying then they set off again and finally wakes up and they finally make it back and now they're finally walking through the crowd of angry people

Eren: (looks at some kids who looked pretty damn happy who were admiring how awesome they were and then finally lays back down on his back and cries)

Junior: … (Begins crying as well)

And now we meet Petra's father who was talking with Levi who didn't know the news yet he was talking something about marriage or something I dunno

Levi: ….

Petra's Father: um… Pardon me?

Michael: should I tell him the bad news?

Levi: … Yes it's best he knew

Michae: right, Petra's father we have some bad and terrible news…

Now with Erwin and CJ

Random person: where are the bodies of our love ones!?

Another random guy: don't you have any respect for the dead!? Answer us Erwin!

Erwin: …..

CJ: ….

Another guy: how could you just leave the bodies outside of the walls with those disgusting titans!? It's like you all only care for yourselves!

CJ: (feels a burning feeling inside he wasn't just sad and mad but he was enraged)

Some Guy: even the Survey Corps! This i-

And then CJ finally snapped he yelled so loud and hard almost the whole city heard

CJ: NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!

*silence*

CJ: (gets up and walks over to the guy talking shit and grabs his shirt) now listen you little prick, these people, you're only one hope for surviving are risking their lives to help you all out anyway they can and you're acting like they don't give a sh*t, well they do now if you'll get your head out of your ass and appreciate what you get for now stop… Making… Fun OF OUR DEAD COMRADES THAT RISK THEIR LIVES FOR YOU! Almost more than 30 soldiers died for you think about it (stretches arm reaching for the rooftops and launches himself away)

*silence*

Tom: dude like holy f*cking sh*t

Now later that night CJ was sitting on the wall that protects all of Trost in silence

CJ: …

Tom (off screen): *pant* CJ! CJ!

CJ: …..

Tom: (climbs up to CJ wait how is that-) there you are buddy! Hanji and the others were worried about you!

CJ: ….

Tom: come on bro what's the matter?

CJ: …

?: I think I'll take care of this young one

Tom: huh?

Tom looked to see it was Dot Pixis

Pixis: I think I'll be able to cheer him up

Tom: well if you say so but you'll have to carry him he looks too upset to-

CJ: (kicks Tom off the side of the wall)

Tom: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! F***********CK YOOOOUUU!

Pixis: …..

CJ: he'll be fine…

Pixis: right so shall we get moving?

CJ: (nods head and follows Dot Pixis)

Meanwhile with Eren, Junior, Jack and Levi

Eren: ugh I just feel so bad it's my entire fault

Junior: don't be like that Eren it wasn't your fault

Jack: then whose fault was it?

Junior: aw dude come on don't put me in this situation

Levi: he asked you a question

Jack: whoa, whoa, whoa we agree on something?

Levi: it changes nothing

Jack: I hate you too

Junior: er well…

Eren: ….

Levi: …

Jack: ….

Junior: …. It was all on Levi!

Jack: prick

Eren: how is it his fault?

Junior: well it was his idea for you to not fight the Female titan, and if you did everything would have been fine… Then again he DID say you could transform and you didn't ssooo I guess it is your fault…. But then again Petra did-

Jack: (gets up looking serious) don't you dare blame Petra…

Junior: …. Um…

Now meanwhile very far away in a castle in the middle of a lake there was a King named… Um… Well I forget his name was… Was um…. I forget so in the meantime we'll call him King

King: Pixis! You're back!

Pixis: hello my friend

King: I'm so glad you're back but… Who is this?

Pixis: your majesty this is CJ the Toon

King: well it's very nice to-

CJ: my god what are you wearing? And what is with your face? It looks like you're a living doll!

King: well how rude!

Pixis: forgive me sure his friends keep telling me he's not very smart and in his defense his not very human

King: well ok shall we play a game of chess?

CJ: I guess…

Pixis: (sips some of his drink) care for some CJ it will get your mind off of things

CJ: well… Ok thanks (takes it and drinks up) hmm this tastes- (Begins twitching uncontrollably and skin changes to random colors) BHGFSYBSDIJEDHDYESWNWBDYV!

Pixis: hmm?

King: what is he doing!?

CJ: (neck stretches into the air and blows like a loud train whistle mixed with a hot tea kettle) CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

King & Pixis: (covers their ears)

CJ: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo… Ugh I feel weird (falls on his face)

King: oh dear…

Later back with Eren and the others

Junior: well now that I think about it-

Levi: just stop talking

Then CJ busts down the door and- holy shit he's drunk

CJ: hey what's up f*cktards!?

Eren: CJ!? Are you drunk?

CJ: hey I'm asking the questions around here!

Junior: where the hell have you been?

CJ: shaddup! Now I've been chilling with Pixis and the King of all titan killing losers

Eren: you what?

CJ: and we've been talking and I think I know the answer to my problem

Jack: what problem?

CJ: shut up Jack (walks over to Levi very drunk like) hey Clevi

Levi: Levi

CJ: shut up, I was just wondering if you'll teach me the way of being "serious"

Levi: … You're joking

CJ: does it sound like I am?

Levi: no it's just stupid that you would even ask that

CJ: then you leave me no choice I'll have to stick with you until you say yes

Junior: you might as well take him in the last time he did this he got me arrested… And then killed

Eren: how does that-

Junior: shh!

Levi: …. *sigh* fine but just this once

CJ: great! Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna pass out (passes out)

Levi: that moron

Junior: yep

Just then everyone else including Jean walks in

Erwin: ok we have the- (sees the unconscious CJ)…. I'm not even going to ask

So anyway they all sat down and talked about who the female titan was and the female titan is-

Erwin: Annie Leonhart

Right her…. Plot twist?

Junior: what!? … Hmm seems about right

Eren: what!? But there's no way Annie could be the one!

Mikasa: Eren think about it, the way she fights, they are very similar

Eren: well you're all crazy to think it's Annie

Junior: ok Sherlock who do you think it is then? What do you think it's Mikasa? Do you think it's Armin? Or how about me? Am I the female titan?

Eren: er… Well…

Junior: that's what I thought it's Annie

Eren: I can't believe it…

So anyway they all explain the plan to lure Annie (who was the female titan this whole time) down underground so her titan ability wouldn't work

Junior: seems legit but I have a question

Erwin: what is it?

Junior: what if Annie somehow finds out the plan and stops right in her tracks and transforms and tries to kill and or capture Eren?

*silence*

Junior: … Just a thought

Jenny: oh please don't be stupid how could that even happen?

Junior: well a lot of unexplained shit happened so far so yeah why not think ahead

Jenny: good point

Erwin: well then we'll have some Soldiers outside with traps so Annie won't get away

Junior: and now I am good

But as they were talking they never noticed a strange green orb like thing there the whole time

AJ: hmm… Funny I sense a strange presence but I'm sure it's fine

So blah, blah, blah they went to bed but meanwhile with Levi he was to his room he finally remembered what Dark told him so he pulled out two vials of Dark's blood and remembered the words that Dark told him "One bottle for the female titan's shadow and the second for Neko to drink" so with that said he passed his room and headed for the kitchen makes two cups of tea and pouring in the black blood in one of them then heads Neko's as he makes it he knocks on the door

Neko: come in

Levi: (enters and sees Neko looking out the window)

Neko: oh hello Levi, have you seen Dark? He's been gone for a while

Levi: (closes the door behind him and sits on the bed as Neko does the same) I have some bad news about Dark

Neko: w-what do you mean?

Levi: Dark is… Gone

Neko: *gasp* y-you don't mean…

Levi: I do Neko

Neko: … (Tears fall and begins to cry and falls into Levi's chest) *sniff* Dark…

Levi: … (Pats Neko on the head and hands him the tea with Dark's blood) drink up

Neko: *sniff* ok… (Drinks up the blood tea) thank you

Levi: you're welcome now get some sleep

Neko: ok (covers in in the blankets)

Levi: (gets up and reaches the door)

Neko: good night Levi

Levi: night (exits the room to find a CJ the toon looking at Levi) what do you want?

CJ: well I decided that I should follow you around all the time

Levi: why?

CJ: so I can observe this…. Serious

Levi: well do what you want (walks away as CJ follows) *sigh* this is gonna be annoying

Now the next day it was time… For Neko to join the Military police he got himself packed and he was ready to go but he was still kind of sad so anyway he said his goodbyes to Junior, Eren, Levi and all the others and was off he rode off on his horse

Junior: bye Neko! (Waves goodbye)

Jessie: good luck out there!

Tom: remember if it's not broke! Don't fix it!

Doc: (slaps Tom) and remember those sweet puffs I packed for you!

Tom: ouch!

Neko: goodbye my friends! And thank you!

Junior: …. Wait isn't Annie in the Military Police?

*silence*

Jeff: well fu-

Meanwhile inside the inner walls of "who gives a shit" Neko got himself a room, unpacked and was all ready

Neko: um ok I'm ready, and Dark I- oh right (looks down) he's not here…. Dark

Just then someone knocks on the door

Neko: coming! (Runs to the door)

So as Neko opened the door he saw on the other side was the dreaded Annie and since Neko doesn't know about Annie's Titan ability he was fu- er I mean…. *sigh* screw it whatever

Neko: A-Annie!?

Annie: hello Neko

Neko: I-I didn't expect to see you here!

Annie: I've heard about what happened to Dark

Neko: *gasp*

*silence*

Neko: (grows a bit weak in the legs mostly)

Annie: I'm sorry (puts a hand on Neko's shoulder)

Neko: (cries in Annie chest no not breast CHEST there is a difference)

Annie: … (Pats Neko's back) it will be fine…

Hitch (a friend of Annie… I think does Annie have friends? I mean there's Neko but I'm not sure if-): hey! What's going on here? Oh Annie! Is this your boyfriend?

Annie: this is Neko

Neko: (still crying a little)

Annie: he lost a dear friend of his

Hitch: aww poor little guy (rubs Neko's cat ears)

Neko: ahh…

Annie: Hitch give him a break

Hitch: sorry he's just so cute!

Neko: (blushes a little and purrs) *purr* *purr*

Some guy: we are about to start basic training everybody!

Hitch: well let's go

So they all head on outside and were ready for training since no 3DMG was needed they settled with the classic knife sparring shit and Neko was truly screwed cause he never done anything like this before

Hitch: so Neko have you ever done this before (tosses Neko a wooden knife)

Neko: (troubles with catching it) oh! Um well not exactly…

Hitch: well in that case I'll go easy on you now attack me

Annie: Hitch why don't you be the robber?

Hitch: huh? Why?

Annie: since Dark isn't around to protect Neko anymore he needs to know how to defend himself not attack

Hitch: well ok then (takes back the knife)

Neko: *gulp*

Annie: Neko relax it will all be fine

Neko: o-ok

Hitch: here I come! (Runs at Neko)

Neko: AHH! (Sidesteps causing Hitch to trip and fall)

Hitch: ouch!

Neko: oh! Sorry!

Annie: you don't apologize to the robber you have to take away his weapon

Hitch: (gets up and smirks) heh I'm coming at you again! HAH! (Runs at Neko)

Neko: (heart begins to beat in a strange way)

Just then as Hitch at running at him Neko was feeling a bit strange like he had to do something more then to just run away he was also feeling some strange power inside of him then a Dark arua surrounded him

Hitch: huh?

Neko: (quikly grabs Hitch's hands pulls her in and kicks her in the gut with his knee very hard)

Hitch: GAK!

Annie: hmm?

Neko: (kicks Hitch down causing her to drop the knife then picks it up and points it down at Hitch and everyone else around the trio was pretty shocked to see this) *heavy angry beathing* (calms down and darkness goes away) *gasp* w-what happened!? Hitch! I'm so sorry!

Hitch: *cough* *cough* w-what was that?

Neko: (looks at hands) I… I don't know…

Later in the lunch room Hitch, "Annie", and Neko were eating MEAT! Er meat and bread sorry it's been a while since I've seen meat in this story

Neko: I don't understand what's going on? What's wrong with me?

Hitch: eh maybe you're just crazy

Annie: (just looks at Hitch)

Hitch: what?

Neko: (puts head down) *sigh* I'm so confused

Hitch: you're not gonna cry again are you?

Annie: Hitch…

Hitch: what?

Neko: I wish Dark was here….

Annie: …

Later that night Neko was back in his room ready to hit the hay

Neko: (squirms a little in his bed) mmm… Dark… I miss you please… Come back…

*sniff* *sniff* I'm not crying! Er um… Someone's knocking again!

Neko: coming… (Opens the door to find Annie again holing a basket) oh hello Annie…

Annie: you barely ate anything during lunch

Neko: I did? (Stomach growls) oh haha…

Annie: may I come in?

Neko: huh? Oh um sure

So Annie comes in and sits on the bed with Neko as they share some left over stuff I dunno

Neko: thank you Annie this tastes great

Annie: don't mention it (bites a slice of bread)

Neko: … So Annie?

Annie: hmm?

Neko: why did you decide to join the Military Police instead of joining Dark and everyone else when they went on that mission?

Annie: … I had my reasons

Neko: oh, well I was just curious I don't want to get personal… But Annie?

Annie: what is it?

Neko: well… What did you ever think of Dark?

Annie: … He was a fine soldier with a strong will to protect you and others when needed to

Neko: almost like you

Annie: hmm? Me?

Neko: yeah you're very sweet and kind just like Dark and you'll do what you think is right and as Junior normally says "once you meet a person with a good soul they're atoumatically a hero" whatever that means

Annie: (looks away) I'm no hero…

Neko: yes you are you're a good person and I don't think you'd do anything bad (brings Annie's face back) ever…

Annie: … (Gets up) I-it's getting late (heads for the door)

Neko: Annie…

Annie: yes?

Neko: thank you… (Goes the bed) for everything… (Falls asleep)

Annie: … You're welome (walks out and shuts the door behind her and puts head down looking confused) a-am I really doing the right thing?

?: oh I'm sure your father would be proud

Annie: oh it's you

That's right folks it was none other than "The Green Man" wait what? Didn't this guy leave or some shi-

Green: yes indeed it is I

HE CAN TALK!? I know I'm the narrator and shit but I never knew he could talk!

Annie: I know my father would want this… But why are you helping me?

Green: because I'm evil

Annie: but why exactly?

Green: it is all part of my master plan

Annie: plan?

Green: heh once you complete your job I'll tell you but I'll give you a little sample, "your world shall meet a great destiny"

Annie: what do you mean?

Green: you'll see now get some go sleep you're boring me, and you remember about the plan Junior and his friends cooked up for you right?

Annie: yes I remember every word

Yeah I decided for this happen cause in the anime there was NO WAY for Annie to figure out the plan for no reason they never explained how she knew

Green: good (vanishes)

Annie: this world shall meet a great destiny…

Neko (who heard everything on the other side with the door cracked open a little): *gasp* A-Annie!? She's with HIM!? B-but… Does that mean she's the… Female titan? Annie… She lied to me… Annie… (Cletches fist) in that case I'll have to kill her (gets a bit dark) for Dark and everyone else the died because of her... (Cools down a bit) what do I do…?

….. WHAT THE FU- ok so for weeks now our heroes have been training hard and ready CJ has been training with Levi even though Levi hated the idea and Neko was with "Annie" and her "friends" if that's what you wanna call them and he was trying to use his new Dark abilities wisely until finally the day has come and the plan was set now at the HQ

Erwin: ok so you all know what to do

All: right!

CJ: (comes out wearing the uniform and salutes) we shall finally capture Annie! And take her in!

Junior: whoa CJ you seem… Different

CJ: yes Junior I have finally turned over a new leaf for now on I plan to be as serious as I can be

Hanji: well I'm gonna miss the old you

CJ: I'm sorry but this has to be the case

Levi: well come on toon you're with us

CJ: excellent

Then Jean comes out dressed as Eren…. Wow fail he looks nothing like Eren

Jack: wow…. That sucks

Jean: shut up

Eren: whose idea was this?

CJ: that would be mine

Junior: wait, wait, wait we're using one of CJ's ideas?

CJ: yes you see Jean will-

Junior: alright! We get it! No need to explain

Jenny: stop talking and move!

So they were off and in teams I'll explain them later now with Armin and Tom they were off to get Annie as the cart carrying Jean oh I'm sorry "Eren" and the plan was set

Armin: ok we just need Annie's attention

Tom: gotcha! (Throws a rock at Annie) HEY ANNIE! LOOK OVER HERE YOU STUPID B*TCH!

Armin: TOM!

Tom: what!? You said get her attention and that's what I di-

10 seconds later Annie beat the living shit out of Tom

Tom: …. Ouch

Annie: what is it Armin?

Armin: Annie we-

Tom: know nothing!

Armin: TOM!

Tom: I mean! I didn't say anything!

Armin: anyway we really need your help

Annie: with what?

Armin: well-

Tom: Eren needs to escape the city to reach his dad's basement and we need your help with it so you in?

Armin: TO-… *groan* yes… What he said

Annie: well I can't I'm busy

Armin: Annie just listen

Tom: this may take awhile

So after some talking bullshit Annie decided to help them out

Annie: (slips on a silver ring) ok I'm in

Tom: great let's go and make it quick tonight's taco night

Meanwhile near the ally way outside Neko heard the whole thing

Neko: I can't let this happen Annie knows the plan I have to do something (runs after them but is stopped by a guard)

Guard: hold it! Where do you think you're going?

Neko: get out of my way! I have to help my friends

Guard: well you can't you have to stay here and-

Neko: (grabs the guy by the shirt and shoves him into a wall) now listen here you little shit I have had just about enough of being pushed around and bossed around (begins to grow a dark arua) now either you let me pass or I'll shove your weapon up your fucking ass

Guard: … Erm… Just go please

Neko: thanks a lot jerk off (runs off) wow did I really just say all that? What's happeing to me?

So later Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Junior, Jessie, Tom and KJ were walking down the street off to there destination

Junior: god damn this is stupid why do we have to keep our voices down?

Armin: we don't want to attract any attention

Tom: why? We're completely ALO-

Mikasa: (covers Tom's mouth) do not shout

Tom: (rapidly nods head)

Eren: this plan is very risky Jean pretending to be me he doesn't even look anything like me

Junior: well you know CJ he always is an idiot no matter what

Meanwhile in some other area A.K.A Levi/Erwin's group they were all just walking and… Stuff while Jean and AJ were waiting in the chariot or whatever

Jean: (is very nervous) t-this is very risky

AJ: oh calm down it'll be fine

Jean: well that's easy for you to say! You and Junior look exactly the same!

AJ: well I'm not the taking the heat for anybody now am I?

CJ: hey keep in down in there you two stay on task

Erwin: I'm very surpised CJ I didn't expect you to be so serious

CJ: well you know… (Begins twitching a little)

Levi: what's the matter with you?

CJ: oh nothing, don't worry about me (twitches a little more and skin slowly begins to boil a little)

Levi: hmm…

Back with Eren and the others

Armin: we're here

So our brave heroes finally made it down to a stairway filled with darkness now the evil kind of darkness just the…. It was just dark

Eren: well here we go

So then our heroes begins to step down the stairs so they can reach the- why is Annie just standing there?

Eren: Annie? What are you waiting for?

KJ: yeah come on it's like you're afraid of the dark

Annie: I am afraid of the dark

Tom: …. Can I please laugh?

Junior: no

Tom: oh come on please?

Junior: shut up Tom

Eren: what do you mean you're afraid of the dark!?

Mikasa: Eren keep your voice down

Eren: Annie! You're really being an idiot

Junior: you know guys-

Annie: I just can't go down there it's too dark

Junior: I think I can-

Eren: Annie! Quit being an idiot and get down here!

Junior: can I just say something?

Eren: stay out of this Junior!

Junior: fine whatever (mumbles) stupid prick…

Armin: Annie listen here-

Tom: WE STILL DON'T KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE FEMALE TITAN!

All: TOM!

Tom: oh whoops… I mean I didn't say anything

KJ: (smack Tom on the head very hard)

Tom: ouch! (A long bump grows on his head) wow! It has been a while since I've seen this guy!

KJ: YOU DUMBASS!

Armin: well this isn't good but Annie listen

After Annie and Armin talk about Annie kill Marco, Sawney and Bean cause I'm just to lazy to remember what they said

Annie: …. Hmm hahahaha

Junior: what?

Annie: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

KJ: she's laughing?

Tom: how come she gets to laugh!?

KJ: shut up! (Punches Tom)

Tom: OW!

Junior: hey Annie you ok? You kinda look like you're about to orgasm or something

Annie: you've done well Armin!

Junior: seriously your face is red

Annie: you're part of the deal is over Armin! Now it's time for my part of the deal!

Junior: wait what deal? Have you been talking to-

Annie: (begins to bring her hand to her mouth)

Junior: oh shit

Mikasa: (pulls out a sound gun or whatever and fires it) NOW!

And then out of nowhere some people jumps out of their hiding places and grabbed Annie to arm, legs whatever they could grab so she couldn't use her titan abilities

Junior: HA! Suck it Annie!

Mikasa: wait!

Then Annie's ring brought out some sharpness… Wait it's a ring… Since when do rings-

Junior where the hell did she-

?: guys!

Eren: who was that?

Then jumped right infront of Annie was Neko or atleast now he is now "Dark Neko"

Junior: Neko!

Neko: get out of the way! (Jumps down pushing Junior and the others inside the stairway)

Annie: (sticks sharp ring thingy causing her to transform)

Then giant lightning bolts rained from the sky hitting Annie along with those other guys causing them to die and such and as that happened Neko used his brand knew ability which he just so "happen" to learn he used a darkness forcefield to protect Eren and the others

Neko: (calls back the forcefield)

Junior: holy shit!

KJ: thanks buddy!

Tom: um guys…

Eren: (stares in fear or shock or whatever)

So they all saw before them the one that has caused many deaths the Female Titan A.K.A Annie Leonhart

Junior: oh my-

Neko: run! (Runs off as the others follow)

So they ran as Annie tried to grab them but failed

Tom: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

KJ: stop screaming!

Armin: that ring! I should have known! She was bluffing the whole time!

Junior: but how the hell did she figure out the plan!? Tom!

Tom: it wasn't me I swear!

Neko: the Green Man

Junior: what?

Neko: I was there when the Green Man came back he told Annie everything about your plan

Junior: and why didn't you tell us sooner?

Neko: because shut up

Junior: … Did you just-

Neko: (glares at Junior with blood red eyes)

Junior: um… You ok Neko? You seem a bit different

Neko: … *deep breathe* I'm fine I just don't know what's happening to me…

So then they meet up with a couple of soldiers they tell them what's up and then Annie stomped through the ceiling causing them to die not Mikasa and them but the two soldiers… Yeah

Eren: they're dead!

Tom: thank you captain obvious!

Eren: shut up Tom!

Tom: eat my pencil jerk!

Junior: Annie's right there guys!

KJ: oh shit…

Neko: Annie (gets a bit more dark) you killed Dark and now I'll get my revenge…

Junior: holy shit you mean business but what's with the-

Then Annie stomped through the ceiling again

Eren: damn! What now!?

Junior: oh I don't know why don't you fucking transform before we get crushed!?

Eren: don't get-

KJ: WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Eren: ok fine! (Bites down deep into his hand but is not transforming) w-why can't I transform!?

Junior: oh shit!

Mikasa: Eren think hard and concentrate and make it your goal

So Mikasa said some more bullshit that did not help in this situation

Eren: shut up! Can't you see I'm trying!? (Bites down even deeper)

Junior: Eren stop! It's not working we'll think of something else! Armin we need your brains!

Armin: I do have one idea but it's risky

Tom: this whole thing is risky! Why should we-

Then Annie stomps even closer

Tom: what's the plan smarty plants?

KJ: it's pants Tom

Tom: I wanted it to rhyme

Armin: ok we'll split up into groups me, KJ, and Tom will go out the other way while Mikasa, Junior, an Neko will head out the other way

Junior: sounds good to me

Eren: but-

Junior: (covers Eren's mouth) Eren, no more talking Annie is literally gonna kill us

Eren: *groan*

So the plan was a go and- then Annie manages to stomp close to where Eren was and he was buried alive

Mikasa: EREN!

Junior: OH HELL NO!

So as Armin and the other made it outside

Armin: hey Annie! Over here!

Tom: (shakes ass at Annie) come get us you chicken!

Then Annie decided to go after Armin's group as they used their skill to survive meanwhile with Erwin's group

CJ: (shivers and boils a bit more)

Erwin: CJ? What's wrong?

CJ: n-nothing just… Being… Cool

Now with Hanji, Jack, Doc, Jeff, Selena, Stephanie, Doug, Michael and Cindy they were on some nearby rooftops awaiting the arrvival of Annie

Hanji: (smiles like a crazy person oh wait she is a crazy person) hehehe she's coming…

Doc: heh I noticed, you got that crazy look in your eyes and I like it

Tom (from a distance): SHE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!

So there they were Mikasa, KJ, Tom, Neko and some other dudes were attacking Annie or something and holy shit it was awesome but wait where's-

Hanji: get ready everyone!

Never mind

Hanji: 3…

Doc: 2…

Hanji: 1…

Doc & Hanji: FIRE!

So BLAM KAPOW! More traps fired at Annie pinning her down like the bitch she was!... Too harsh?

Annie: ….

Jeff: wow I have the weirdest boner right now

Selena: what?

Jeff: nothing!

Hanji: there she is (jumps down to meet Annie)

Tom: *pant* *pant* *pant* (falls down) so… Much… Pain…

Hanji: (kneels down in front of Annie's face) hello Annie…

Back with CJ

CJ: (twitches like crazy and skin begins to turn red and steams up)

Levi: toon?

CJ: I'M FINE!

Then guess what Marco's ghost appears again son of a bi-

Marco: CJ…

CJ: I… Do not… See you…

Marco: CJ your friends are in trouble you have to help them

CJ: I… Can't

Marco: CJ listen to me you have to stop being serious

CJ: no! I can't!

Marco: you have to or else-

Hanji's scream: AAAAHHH!

Levi: what was that?

Erwin: it sounded like Hanji!

CJ: Hanji! (Begins to grow angry)

Marco: CJ

CJ: yeah?

Marco: let it out

Then CJ finally snapped

CJ: I'M CRRRRAAAAZZZZYY! (Begins to charge up his running move and then finally runs at super speed leaving behind with him flames)

Erwin: what the? All right troops! It's time!

So then Erwin's soldiers began to leave for the situation even Jean and AJ

Soldier: Eren Jaeger! Get back in the-

Jean: (takes off disguise) never call me that again! (Heads off)

AJ: I can't believe you all fell for that (teleports away)

Erwin: Levi you too

Levi: on it (walks away with his badass self seriously did you see the clothes he is wearing?)

Erwin: well now then-

Some Captain guy I dunno: freeze Erwin Smith!

Erwin: hmm?

Back with Hanji and the others Annie managed to escape and Doc set off to find Junior and Armin and now it looked like Hanji was about to meet her fate

Hanji: (trembles in fear but not much) h-hey Annie…

Annie: (prepares to strike)

Hanji: GAH!

?: HHAAAAAAAANNJJJIIII!

Then SPLAT! A red blob came zooming on onto Annie's face causing her forget about Hanji and trying to get it off it was none other than-

Hanji: CJ!

Right what she said… Wait since when could CJ-

CJ: DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIEND! (Stretches himself all the way around Annie's body)

Hanji: wow I never knew CJ could do that

Michael: neither did we…

Then as CJ began to grow hotter and hotter Annie was getting really pissed off and then she had enough she finally broke free sending CJ flying off in a nearby chimney

CJ: ugh ouch…

Hanji: CJ!

Tom: hang on buddy we're comning!

CJ: hmm? What are you- HOLY KATAMARI!

Annie: (runs after CJ)

CJ: AAAHHH! (Runs away just before Annie could land a punch on him) *pant* *pant* *pant*

Annie: (finally grabs CJ)

CJ: GAH! (Hides in her fist)

Annie: … (Looks inside and then punched in the eye bye CJ) GRRRAAAAAAAHH! (Opens hand)

CJ: (jumps on Annie's arm running to her head then grabs her nose and begins to swing himself around and around Annie causing his entire arm to wrap her up almost like a mummu and land on the ground and begins to pull) GGRR! Come you bully! Fall!

Doug: we got your back! (Grabs CJ and begins to pull)

Cindy: you can count on us! (Grabs Doug and begins to pull)

Michael: I don't like you very much but count me in! (Grabs Cindy and pulls)

Tom: PULL! (Grabs Michael and pull)

Hanji: me too! (Grabs and pulls)

So they pulled and pulled until… They failed and Annie began to swing them all around

Tom: ugh! I think I'm gonna-

Michael: don't even think about-

Then they were all launched into the air

All: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Until they finally just stopped and it was all thanks AJ and his psychic powers

AJ: hey guys

All: AJ!

AJ: come on! Let's go!

Meanwhile with Junior and Armin they were trying to dig up Eren from the rubble

Junior: come on Eren! Where are you!? I made a promise to Mikasa that I would protect you!

Armin: Junior! Over here!

Junior: (runs to Armin) oh my god…

So they both saw that Eren Jaeger was covered in blood and half way covered in some rubble he was just barely alive

Junior: EREN! (Runs to Eren) come on man! Get up! I know you can-

Then some more rubble falls on Eren but this time a giant wooden sharp thing went right through his chest

Junior: … AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!

Then Jean arrives

Jean: what's going on- oh… Eren

Eren: …..

Jean: Junior don't you have one of those healer berries?

Junior: no and even if I did I still wouldn't be able to heal his in that state I'm sorry

Jean: damn it, Eren! What's wrong with you?! Don't you remember what I told you!?

Doc: Junior! (Runs to Junior)

Junior: Doc? What is it?

Doc: the Female Titan is destroying everything! We need Eren's titan ability now

Armin: Doc we can't

Doc: what do you- oh, oh dear this is not good he looks like he losing a lot of blood (takes off his lab coat and covers it over Eren's chest) that won't help much but it's something

Junior: now what?

Doc: … (Takes out the Giga Berry and gives it to Junior) use this

Junior: WHAT!? Noooo nonoononononononono! Everytime I use that berry some crazy shit goes down!

Doc: don't worry I made so that it would probably work 100% this time

Junior: but I-

Armin, Jean & Doc: EAT THE DAMN BERRY!

Junior: ok, ok! (Takes the berry and breathes deeply) ok here goes, FOR HUMANITY! (Eats the berry) *gulp* ….. Oh… Oh god I don't feel so good… OH! I feel something else!

Doc: that means that it's working

Junior: GRRAAAHH! (Begins to glow as steam surrounds him)

Meanwhile with Levi he finally made it and was now fighting along side AJ

AJ: (flies around Annie slicing her with his swords but is now working thank to her tough skin) dammit! Her skin is just too much!

Jessie: don't worry guys! We're here to help!

Jenny: damn straight!

Jenny & Jessie: (jumps into the air)

Jenny: (uses her Nintenchucks to wraps themselves around Annie's wrists)

Jessie: (slices off Annie's hands) WOOHOO!

Jenny: Jessie! Look out!

Jessie: huh!?

Annie: (swings a kick at Jessie)

Jessie: AAH!

Neko: (swoops in and saves Jessie just before she was a goner and lands on the rooftops)

Jessie: oh! Thank you Neko!... Neko?

Neko: (just glares at Annie) gggrrrr….

Annie: (just looks at Neko) {… Neko… I'm very sorry I hope you can forgive me for what I am doing} (reaches back for a punch)

Neko: GGRR!

?: ANNIE!

Annie: (stops and looks back)

Jessie: w-what was that?

Boom! They all heard giant footsteps getting closer and closer

Jenny: the fuck is that?

Jack: whatever it is it sounds big

And then as the footsteps got closer everyone saw that it was "Giga Junior"

Jack: ho

Jeff: ly

Jenny: shit…

Junior: (points at Annie) Annie!

Annie: (turns around and looks at Junior)

Junior: you have been the cause of many deaths you have even killed our friends and family and that is unforgivable…

Jessie: wow he's so big…

Jenny: that's what she said!

Junior: shut the fuck up Jenny I'm talking!

Jenny: hey! Fuck you!

Junior: no! Fuck you, you fuck ass!

Jenny: screw you Junior!

Junior: suck my dick Jenny!

Jenny: really?

Junior: no shut up! Damn! Where was I?... God dammit Jenny you made me-

Neko: GET TO THE GOD DAMN POINT!

Junior: oh right! My bad! Anyway Annie, either give up and turn yourself in or be forced to give in it's your choice…

*silence*

Junior: …..

Annie: …. (Gets into a fighting stance)

Junior: no actually I need a verbal-

Annie: (punches Junior straight in the face)

Jeff, Tom, and Jack: DDAAAAAAYYYYUUUMMM!

Junior: …. You… Fucking… Bitch NOW IT'S ON! (Punches Annie)

Annie: (dodges and goes for a kick)

Junior: (blocks the kick) ha! (Kicks Annie in the gut pushing her away)

Annie: (uppercuts Junior)

Junior: GAH!

Annie: (kicks Junior in the gut with her knee)

Junior: (spits up blood) oh god it tastes salty!

Annie: (throws Junior near a crowd of people)

Junior: ow! (Looks at the people) what are you people waiting for!? RUN YOU MORONS!

So they begin to panic and flee as the to giants battle it out

Junior: (gets up and swing kicks her to the ground on her stomach)

Annie: (tries to get up)

Junior: (stomps on Annie's head) haha! Face down bitch!

Jack: …. Wait, did Junior make a sex joke?

Armin: (comes in with Jean): Mikasa!

Mikasa: Armin! What happened with Junior?

Armin: Doc gave him a something called a "Giga Berry" and now he turned into a Titan!

Junior: (is now pinned down by Annie) giant! I'm a giant!

Jenny: nobody cares Junior!

Junior: you stupid mother-

Annie: (stomps on Junior)

Junior: GRAAH!

Annie: (lifts Junior by the throat)

Junior: *gack* *choke* *cough*

Annie: (finishes it off with one final punch in the gut)

Junior: (spits up a lot of blood and finally turns back to normal falling to the ground and lands horribly) *cough* *cough*

Jessie: Junior!

Jeff: YO! Get up man!

Annie: (picks Junior up and just looks at him)

Mikasa: Junior! Come on! Stop fooling around!

CJ: I'm coming Junior! (Jumps at Annie)

Annie: (hardens foot and kicks CJ straight into a building)

CJ: OOF!

Annie: (looks back at Junior and squeezes him tightly)

Junior: ggaaaahh! *cough* (coughs out blood)

Jessie: Junior! (Prepares to help Junior)

Levi: (grabs Jessie's arm) hold on!

Jessie: what do you mean hold on!? Junior's dying!

Stephanie: Jessie calm down

Jessie: you calm down!

Meanwhile nearby on a rooftop the Green Man was watching the whole time

Green: hehe finally Junior will finally meet his true fate and he will be gone forever now hurry it up Annie! Make your old man proud… Who is your old man anyway? I Don't even know

Back with Annie

Annie: …..

Junior: *cough* *cough* Annie even when you kill me I'm not the only Junior as you know there are hundreds of me out there like the June Squad, AJ, PJ, SJ, Hedgefox, Bouncer and CJ even when I'm gone they'll get revenge because they are strong far more powerful then you even my other friends Jack, Jessie, Jenny, KJ, Selena, Stephanie, Kevin, Becky, Kenneth, Doug, Michael, Cindy, Tom, Neko, Connie, Reiner, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Hanji, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Erwin, and Levi even though we're not really friends more like aquantances but still they will all defeat you and the Green Man who helped you and restore our world and this world as well free this world from the titans and you…

Oh my god that was beautiful seriously all these guys are almost in tears well except for Levi he wasn't really sensitive at all and all was silent and then… Annie squeezed Junior again until finally CRACK! Junior's rib cage snapped!

Junior: ah… ah… (Loses strength)

Jessie: JUNIOR! NOO!

Just then CRACK BOOM! Giant lightning bolts fell from the sky in a different area near everyone

*silence*

Annie: …..

Junior: …..

Armin: w-what? What was that?

Then they all heard giant footsteps and from the sound of it they were pretty fast like a giant running

Mikasa: c-could it be?

KJ: it can't be…

Jean: no way…

And then as Annie turned around BAM! She was punched right in the face dropping Junior all because of "Eren Jaeger!" In titan form! WOO! FUCK YEAH! WOO! OH MAN!

Mikasa: EREN!

Jean: alright he made it!

Tom: WOO YEAH!

Junior: (begins falling to the ground)

Jessie: JUNIOR!

AJ: (teleports to Junior and catches him) I got him (teleports to the others)

Junior: Eren did it… I think ugh I don't feel so good…

Jessie: JUNIOR! (Hugs Junior tightly) YOU'RE OK! (Some tears fall)

Junior: OWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Jessie: oh! (Let's go) sorry!

Junior: it's fine… ouch

Doc: (jumps up to everyone) there you are Junior!

Mikasa: Doctor?

Doc: in the flesh

Mikasa: what happened to Eren?

Doc: I'm not quite sure but all I know is that he was getting serious and the next thing you know he turns into a-

Junior: Doc, berry, blood, pain, help…

Doc: oh right (puts a heal berry in Junior's mouth)

Junior: (eats berry and magically heals and jumps on his feet) WOO! Junior's back baby!

Eren: RROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARR!

Junior: whoa! Holy shit Eren! Come on guys! (Summons Styleblade and holds it up in the air) same objective as always! Help Eren at all costs!

KJ: I thought it was to get Eren to safety

Junior: we'll do that afterwards! (Runs and jumps all after Annie and Eren as some of the others follow but Hanji, Michael, Cindy, Doug, Tom and Levi went to help CJ)

Hanji: (shakes CJ) CJ! Wake up!

CJ: too… Weak… Need… Toon-tuds…

Hanji: toon-tuds?

Tom: coming right up! (Pulls out of his pocket a giant brown chocolatey goodness known as the "toon-tud" a toons favorite snack and then sets is on CJ's mouth)

CJ: (sucks the toon-tud right through his mouth then jumps up in the air) WOOOOOOHOOOO! (Lands on the ground) I'm back!

Hanji: you are!?

CJ: heck yeah! I'm sick of being serious all the time! For now on! (Rips off uniform revealing himself wearing his normal clothes) I'm just gonna be me! Now let's boogey! (Runs off as the others follow)

Tom: (runs passed a cat who looked very calm)… That is the calmest cat I've ever seen (runs off)

So the two titan/humans began to fight well Annie was trying to get away but still they were also fighting until Eren grabbed onto Annie's leg and then Annie began to kick and punch his head causing it to bleed horribly so Eren decided to take a break… Oh wait he's injured heh my bad

Junior: well that's not good

Jack: why is Annie running away?

Mikasa: … (Sees the big space in the center of the city) she's heading for that big space so we can't use our maneuver gear!

Junior: that's why you have us!

Jenny: fuck yeah motherfucker!

So Junior and all the others that had no maneuver gear went down to kick some ass!

Jessie: are you sure we won't need any 3DMG?

Junior: of course! We'll be fine!

Annie: (looks at our heroes)

Junior: (gets in a fighting stance)

CJ: I'M GONNA BEAT YOU SO BAD YOU'RE GONNA FEEL-

Annie: (kicks CJ into a building)

CJ: … Ouch

Tom: TOONS! LAUNCH!

CJ: (runs back to the others) I'm o-

Doug: (throws CJ and Tom at Annie)

CJ & Tom: AAAAAH!

Doug: (then throws Cindy and Michael)

So the toon used their abilities to wrap themselves around Annie

Junior: AJ! Go!

AJ: on it! (Jumps up and uses thunder wave stunning Annie)

KJ: our turn!

Selena: let's go!

So then KJ and his friends began to attack Annie but she just hardened her skin

Junior: well then let's just break through it! (Styleblade begins to glow) Stylegun! (Fires out white bullets at Annie)

But alas nothing was working

Junior: seriously! How the hell do titans work!?

?: RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!

Junior: oh that must be- HOLY CRAP!

Then everyone saw Titan Eren running at Annie only he WAS ON FIRE!... How does that work now?

Jenny: oh sweet lord…

Annie: (finally breaks free from the toons and runs to the wall, hardens fingers and begins to climb)

Armin: Annie's trying to escape!

Eren: ROOOAAARR! (Grabs on Annie's legs and bites down into them)

Junior: come on Eren! Stop her!

AJ: you can do it!

CJ: (eats popcorn) *crunch* *crunch* hmm? Oh! Um… Go Eren… I guess

Junior: *sigh* that's the CJ I know and love

Eren: RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRR! (Begins to crush Annie's head)

Jack: yeah! That'll stop her!

Annie: (kicks and kicks until finally Eren falls oh and by the way did I mention that Eren only has one arm?)

Jack: BULLSHIT!

Then Eren had fallen and Annie was going to escape

Mikasa: (jumps off the roof and goes for Annie) I'll handle this!

Junior: wait up! (Jumps toward Mikasa)

Neko: (jumps on Junior's head causing him to boost himself leaving Junior of the roof on his back)

Junior: ouch! Neko! What're you doing!?

Mikasa: (climbs up the wall using her 3DMG and slices off Annie's right hand fingers leaving her dangling there but then misses the other hand) damn! I missed it!

Then SLASH! Annie's final hand has been cut clean off all becaue of Neko using his dark powers

Neko: that was for Dark!

Mikasa: (lands on Annie's forehead) Annie… Fall… (Lightly lifts herself off)

Neko: (hand begins to glow black) she said (run down on Annie's head hand first) FALL! (Uses his new powers to push Annie down to the ground giving her a rough landing)

Junior: HOLY SHIT!

Annie: (slowly gets up)

Eren: RROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR! (Punches Annie's hea off sending it flying into a building)

Jeff, Jack and Tom: DDDAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMNNN!

Cindy: (pukes on the ground) BLECH! Toons weren't made for this kind of violence!

Eren: (rips through Annie's skin on her back reavealing Annie's actual self) {Annie… There you are…}

Armin: Eren's going to kill Annie!

Jack: good!

Jeff: the bitch deserves it!

Jessie: shut up! Don't do it Eren!

Junior: come on Eren! You got a heart! Use it!

CJ: how do you use a heart?!

Michael: shut up CJ!

Armin: wait! Something's happening!

Then ZAM BABLAM or whatever the two titans began to… Fuze together? … What the hell? There was a lot of light and shit everywhere!

Armin: they're fuzing together!

Junior: seriously! How the fuck do titans work!? I Mean I know we went to school and all! But WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-

Doc: Eren is still in there!

Junior: I'm coming buddy! (Runs to the scene)

Hanji: Junior! Wait!

Doc: don't go you fool!

CJ: and bring me back a toy!

Michael: SHUT UP! (Punches CJ)

CJ: OW!

Junior: (jumps on the back of Eren's titan and finds Eren's normal body sticking out) oh god that's gross! (Begins to pull Eren but it's not going so well) come on! Get out Eren!

Just then SLASH! Some of the titan's flesh was cut off thanks to the badass himself: Captain Levi

Levi: you need to cut off the sking first

Junior: Levi!

Levi: don't just stand there! Pull!

Junior: pulling!

So the two began to pull and pull but time was running out

Junior: we're not gonna make it!

AJ: (teleports to the two and grabs them both along with Eren) TELEPORT!

So then they all teleported out of there and reappeard somewhere close to the light safely anf then the light show ended and the titans were nothing but bones and as for Annie she didn't make it… Nah just kidding she's been frozen in crystal… What the actual-

AJ: you guys ok?

Junior: my life flashed right before my eyes!

AJ: I'll take that as a yes

Mikasa: (runs to Eren ad the others) Eren! (Holds Eren close and looks at his face seeing the red marks of… Something oh and he's unconscious… Again) Eren…

Junior: he's knocked out again!? You know what? No, we're not doing this again (Grabs Eren ad slaps him around) WAKE UP!

Eren: (wakes up) AH! W-what happened? Oh! Where's Annie?

Then the see Jean trying to break Annie out of the crystal

Jean: come on out Annie! Why don't you finish what you started

Tom: (sits on the crystal) what the flocks are you doing?

Jean: what it look like!?

CJ: dude just let her sit in there for a little

Jean: why?!

CJ: well I'm no genious but LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO THE WHOLE F*CKING CITY! Doesn't that mean anything!?

Jean: you little-

Junior: no, no Jean CJ has a point she literally killed hundreds of people and ruined the city it's best to just leave her there for a while so we can get the place cleaned up and stuff you know what I'm saying?

Jean: you don't know what you're-

Levi: no they're right besides there's no way we can get her out of there right now

Jean: … Damn it

CJ: told ya

Jean: shut up

Levi: but we still needed information out of her

Junior: oh crap right

CJ: well then I will not give up until we get this thing open

12 hours later somewhere around 11:30 PM at night

CJ: (throws away a used doomsday device) I'm going to bed

Junior: same

Jenny: me too

Neko: (is a little pissed off) Annie… You…

Levi: (puts a hand on Neko's shoulder)

Neko: … (Calms down a little) *sigh*

Hanji: we should probably get Annie inside

Junior: I got it (eats the Fighter Berry and turns into Fighter Junior then picks up the cystalized Annie and walks off)

CJ: well it's a good thing I didn't have to use my frying pan gun (holds out a gun the fires frying pans the accidently fires it at Eren knocking him out) ….. Whoops

Mikasa: CJ!

CJ: hey in my defense… This happens to Eren all the time so I don't see why you should get mad at me

Neko: wow Dark was right you really are an idiot

CJ: mashed potatoes!

*silence*

CJ: …. What? Am I the only one?

Neko: just shut up

So anyway the next day Eren finally woke up in his bed finding Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Junior, Jessie, CJ, Jack, Jenny and KJ there

CJ: is it weird that we've been watching this guy sleep?

Junior: nah we're used to this kind of thing I mean I passes out almost all the time

CJ: true

Eren: ugh… Guys?

Mikasa: good you're awake

Eren: what-

Jenny: don't ask what happened cause you know very well what happened

Jack: you know just how to ruin moments don't ya?

Jenny: well this whole thing has been a shit storm for me

Guard: (walks in)

CJ: gee thanks for knocking asshole

Guard: Ar-

CJ: no! You knock first!

Guard:… (Knocks on the door)

CJ: that's better

Guard: … Right so Armin Arlert, Jean-

CJ: get to the point we don't have all day!

Guard: it's time for you're questioning

KJ: our questioning for what?

Jessie: yeah what's to ask? All that happened was-

Guard: just go!

CJ: I didn't hear you say please

Guard: … Please

CJ: see? Doesn't it feel good to have manners?

Guard: *groan*

So Jean, Armin, Jack, Jenny, Jessie and CJ left leaving Junior and Mikasa alone with Eren

Mikasa: (gives Eren a tray of food) here eat up

Junior: yeah you've barely ate anything but I don't blame you the foods in this world are just not that good oh and here's some berries (gives Eren a bowl of berries)

Eren: thank you but what will these do?

Junior: they'll make you healthy

Eren: oh so these are healing berries?

Junior: um no these are just normal berries

Eren: oh…

Now with Armin and the others they were just walking

Jessie: so Jack you still feeling down about Petra?

Jack: yeah…

Jenny: bit you had fun kicking ass right?

Jack: damn straight

CJ: (gets carried away by a duck) GUYS! THE EVIL DUCKS ARE BACK! HELP!

*silence*

Jean: ….. What the fu-

Meanwhile with Levi, Hanji, Doc, and Neko they were observing Annie and her… New home?

Levi: well Doctor? You think you know away to get her out

Doc: most likely no this stuff is something I've never studied before so for now we'll just have to hope for the best

Neko: (walks to Annie)…..

Hanji: are you ok Neko?

Neko: …. Yeah I'm fine

Meanwhile back at trost Tom, Jeff, Doug, Michael, Cindy, Selena, Stephanie, Sasha, Connie, Riener, Ymir, Krista, Becky, Kenneth, and Kevi were celebrating their victory… Wait why are Reiner and the others celebrating? They weren't even-

Tom: WOO! Party!

Jeff: hell yeah! Hey were are the others? They should be enjoying this time with us!

Ymir: as long as that Jack isn't here I'm fine

Meanwhile back with Eren, Mikasa and Junior

Eren: (eats up the food like a pig)

Junior: … Hey buddy you wanna slow down a bit?

Eren: (looks at Junior with food all over his mouth) hmm?

Junior: …. Never mind enjoy your food

Eren: (resumes eating)

Junior: the others are throwing a party and I'm stuck with this shit…

Mikasa: Junior I just remembered

Junior: what's up?

Mikasa: how do you plan to get back home?

Junior: … Oh… I've never thought of that (gets up and looks at the window)

Eren: Junior?

Junior: well my friends I don't know when we'll be going home it may take days, weeks, months, hell maybe even years but there's one thing I know we-

Doc: (walks in) hey Junior ready to go home? I just whipped up a portal to take us back to our world

Junior: … Oh well then, wait when did you do that?

Doc: well to be honest I did this just before the titans invaded

Junior: … So we could have left at any time?

Doc: well would you rather have left then help your friends out

Junior: heh you have a point there let's go home

Later outside on the wall Junior along with his friends and Eren with his friends/aquintences were all ready

Doc: (tinkers with his machine and a portal opens) there we go! We're all good to go!

Junior: great! (Turns to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin) so I guess this is goodbye for now

Eren: yeah it was great fighting along side you

Junior: and same to you, hey Mikasa?

Mikasa: hmm?

Junior: do you think you can protect Eren for me while I'm gone? I wouldn't wanna break your promise *wink*

Mikasa: (smiles and laughs) sure thing Junior

Junior: and Armin thank you buddy we couldn't have done it without your smart thinking

Armin: aw don't mention it I'm happy to help

CJ: (hugs Hanji tightly and cries like a bitch) I'M GONNA MISS YOU HANJI!

Hanji: CJ don't cry! If you cry then I'm… (Begins to cry along CJ) WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

CJ: WWAAAAAAAHHH!

Doc: um you two do realize you can visit anytime right?

CJ: oh right! Hehe I knew that!

Hanji: haha!

Tom: (shakes Hanji's hand) well it was nice meeting a friend of CJ's who not actually a toon)

Cindy: yeah and thanks a lot for everything

Doug: and when ever you need us

Michael: just call us toons

Hanji: heh will do now come here! (Hugs all toons)

Scales) BAWRF! (Joins in)

Becky: (holds Sasha's hands) I'm gonna miss you Sasha!

Sasha: I'll miss you too Becky!

Sasha & Becky: (begins crying)

Kenneth: guys Doc literally said we could visit at any time

Sasha & Becky: shut up we're having a moment!

Connie: (rolls eyes) oh brother

Kenneth: well it was fun (shakes Connie's hand) it was nice meeting with ya

Connie: you too Kenneth

KJ: Erwin I would like to thank you again for letting us in on all the fun we really appreciate

Selana: yes thank you again

Stephanie: and Jeff is sorry if he caused any trouble

Jeff: I am?

Stepanie: (holds a blade to Jeff's face)

Jeff: I mean yes! Yes I am!

Erwin: don't worry about it, it's all fine

AJ: hey Levi

Levi: what is it?

AJ: I just wanted to say it was an honor fighting at your side

Levi: … Likewise

AJ: (smiles)

So blah, blah everyone was getting sad and saying their goodbyes it was quite a moment

Doc: ok everybody! We're heading out!

Junior: ok! Hey Neko! You ready to-

Neko: I'm staying here

Junior: what!? Why!?

Neko: because I feel like I should stay besides I would like to know more about humans the turn into titans like Annie and Eren besides once Annie is free I will… Get my revenge

Junior: …. Will someone stay with Neko please

AJ: I'll stay

Junior: what!? You?! But you're a part of the June Squad

AJ: I know besides when you need me I'll just come back to our world

Junior: well… Ok then good luck AJ

AJ: thanks (flies next to Neko)

Junior: oh! There's something I forgot! (Pulls out a blue device) hey Eren! Catch! (Tosses it to Eren)

Eren: (catches it) what is it?

Junior: a portal summoning device you can use it to summon anyone of us

Eren: really?

Junior: yep but only for an emergency or if you just wanna hang out

Eren: well ok thanks

Junior: no problem well let's go

So now our heroes were walking to the portal but they stop in there place and turn around

Eren: huh?

Junior: salute!

Then they all give a salute to the brave soldiers of this world then they salute back it was awesome

Junior: now let's get going

So then they all jump into the portal and headed on home as the portal closes behind them

AJ: well that's that

Neko: I guess

Erwin: well since you two are going to be staying with us for a while let's get you settled in and Neko we'll get you back into a military police

Neko: okay

So they all get back on the ground and headed for HQ

AJ: (stops walking and looks back at the wall) hmm…

Mikasa: what is it AJ?

AJ: I don't know it's just something about the wall that bothers me… Oh well we'll worry about some other time

So they walk away again but what they don't know is as some pieces of the wall was falling off from earlier and if you can see very closely you'll see… A… A titan with no skin in the wall?... HOLY SHIT! But anyway later that night Levi headed to the place where they kept Annie and slowly walked up to her

Levi: …. (Looks out the window to see the moon shining perfectly then looks back at Annie and sees her shadow then walks over to it and brings out his vial of Dark's blood) well here goes… (Pours the blood on Annie's shadow as he saw it began to soak in the shadow)….

?: so you poured the blood?

Levi: hmm? (Looks back to see it was only AJ)

AJ: (walks over to Levi)

Levi: AJ, what do you know about this?

AJ: well I can't tell you exactly but I will say this "you'll be in for a big welcoming surprise"

Levi: but what does that mean?

AJ: you'll see *yawn* well I'm off to bed (walks away) good night Levi

Levi: night… (Looks back at Annie then walks out not knowing the Annie began to grow a dark arua)

Now with Eren

Eren: (lays on his bed looking at his portal device)…. *sigh* (sets it on his table and goes to sleep)

Now with Neko

Neko: (gets in his bed and covers himself up looking up and the moon) Dark… (A tear drops from his eyes and slowly closes his eyes and goes to sleep)

Meanwhile outside the Green Man was nearby

Green: well I may have lost again but next time maybe I'll get lucky once I get enough power I'll fuze this world to Junior's world then so on and so forth but for now (looks back to the wall) I'll just have to wait… (Disappears) until next time heroes… I will get my revenge…

The End…

Well that was Attack on Junior a story based on Attack on Titan the anime and if you found anything that may not have happened in the real anime and other stuff like that just remember this was a PARODY nothing else and once season 2 comes (if they do make a season which is most likely to take forever) out I'll be sure to start on Attack on Junior 2: The Return and if you have any ideas for the next story please let me know anyway goodbye and farewell.


End file.
